


Workshop Fire! (OKOE Season 2)

by BlackieDeathheart



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: Angst, Bakugan Shenanigans, Betrayal, Dragonoid civilwar, Dragonoid drama, Dralios, Excitement, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, New Vestroia revolution, OCworld, OcDragonoids, Okoe Season 2, Parallel world, lovetriangle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 47,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26906560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackieDeathheart/pseuds/BlackieDeathheart
Summary: Drago has been carrying for three months and is stuck home, while Helios went to work the days, making more gaoin's for them to survive the future family addition. But the pyrus beauty is getting sick of having nothing to do except being alone, restrained from doing nothing. So with help from Iitu, he gets a part time job in the workshop as a cleaner. Only surprise is that he runs into familiar faces there, and a few new, not so friendly ones…Helios' nerves are under a serious test, as Drago gets himself in an emotional hurricane with an old friend, and with a new dragon that seems to want a piece of his lover as well, and with a big moment closing in on them as well... How will Helios deal with all this  and how does it affect him?
Relationships: Drago/Helios Drago/Percival Elfin/Preyas Ingram/Harpus, Helios/Leonidas, Leonidas/Percival
Comments: 30
Kudos: 6





	1. Into Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it has been a while, but I'm back now, with the sequel!😈Now I'm gonna announce right now that I unfortunately won't be able to make every week a new chapter, since life and that I'll be also making a manga version at the same time. But, at least every month, there will be a new one, don't worry! Also I hope I haven't rusted too badly on writing, but please, feel free to tell me in the comment section below! ^^ But now-! 
> 
> As usual, I don't own bakugan or the characters, only the story and my oc's!
> 
> Please enjoy~! ^^

It was a sunny morning over an island by the dormant volcano. The seagulls were creaking away and the lovely ocean air was blowing from the south. It seemed like it was about to be a peaceful sunny day all over New Vestroia. The summer was over, and most hot days behind them, or so hoped the dragonoid inside the volcano, in the little house, at the bed room filled with invitingly glowing pyrus crystals. 

Our pyrus beauty Drago was slowly waking up on a huge round bed, but surprisingly, he didn't sense a familiar presence next to him. He turned to his other side and tried to push onto the warm body that had been there when he had fallen asleep. But now he only noticed that it was empty, and the spot next to him wasn't even warm any longer. Still, he however had been tucked in nicely, having the warm soft red velvet blanket all over his ruby scaled body. It still barred the familiar sweet scent of Drago's lover on it. 

The pyrus dragonoid slowly got up and rubbed his emerald eyes open. He had had such a comfortable spot, but now he had to leave that and get some breakfast. His stomach had already awoke him from the slumber anyhow, and judging by the specific birds chirping, it was well past eight a clock. 

He rolled to his side and sat up slowly and looked at his amber scalded stomach, which had a visible plump on it already. He petted it with his palm gently, while humming to himself. "Hmh. Well good morning. You're just getting bigger and bigger…can't be too long anymore..." He said in a soft tone and could already feel how the growing fetus inside him responded by warmly giving a small kick. 

"Alright, time to get up!" The young pyrus dragonoid announced and stretched his arms and back to properly get his body in a working order. 

He took gentle steps across the living room and walked over to only find out that the house indeed was empty. The kitchen had few dishes on the counter, and the bread bag was two slices emptier than last night. There also was a small sticky note on the fridge door with fast writting on it saying:"The Icetea is running low but I saved the last mug for ya when you eat breakfast! Love ya🖤Call if anything happens!"  
Drago had a faint smile appear on his sore face, and he already missed his krovarg, like every morning when he left before he awoke the past two months. 

Because ever since then, Helios had been off to work with Leonidas. He had gone and helped him with a construction project on Leo's friend, who had supposedly lost his arm in a fight, and now they were making him a mechanical one. And Helios being an ex-cyborg himself, he knew pretty well how those things worked. After all, he had been watching carefully what Keith had been doing to him while repairing his mechanical body way back. 

Of course Helios was more worried and stressed than ever now of everything, so his brain was going into overdrive. Not long after, Helios had got an offer as a Metal worker in the same place that Leo now worked. Apparently the job Helios had done on Timjo's mechanical arm had impressed him to a high degree and asked him to come work at the workshop he owned. Drago had been more than on board with that offer, but Helios on the other hand wasn't too keen on working the days away and not keeping his beau on watch 24/7. The ruby red dragonoid argued back immediately by saying that of course Helios should do what he had experience of and was good at, by teaching others the mechanical secrets as well, on how to save a life of someone by it. Not on how to let it consume you completely and kill your true self with madness. Helios knew full well what was, and could have teached the youngsters at loss on what true goals they should be focusing in life. But even that wasn't enough to convince him. Then finally, he had put the final fact down, which was that they could really use the extra gaoin's for the upcoming months. And with that, Helios had finally bended. 

The first weeks were really odd. Getting used to not having his krovarg around him was certainly odd and quite lonely, but by the time it finally hit four in the afternoon, he always came back all tired and worked up. But getting a greeting like a warm embrace and soft kiss, along with a nice massage and a love thirsty dragonoid certainly made the rest of the Viper dragonoid's day better. 

The pyrus dragonoid's sleeping schedule was all over the place. Thanks to the pregnancy, he got full out waves of exhaustion, like he was about to fall asleep as he was standing, not to mention the headaches and dizzy spells. But over three months of just staying inside, not being able to do much of anything tended to get quite lonely and boring. No matter how much he tried to sleep or read to pass the time. 

The ruby red dragonoid went to wash his face with cold water, now that they finally had a full working bathroom, with a toilet, shower and bathtub as well. The whole thing was easy to be used as a sauna too, just needed to put fire under the rock platform next to the tub, and throw cold water over the rocks, and it would create the warm steam. 

After getting the sleeping sand off his face, he put the scale scrub on, that Helios loved so much. It did soften his scales, and made them look shiny and healthy. The scrub gave him more nutrition as well, now that the sun wasn't around all day to give that to him. 

Usually Drago was the one to make the bed every morning, since Helios didn't seem to care all that much how it looked. But Drago for sure did and he wanted to live in a nice tidy up cave, rather than having it look like after one of their more serious arguments. 

So then, what he had done to pass the time, not being able to battle or go on some wild exploring adventures? He had simply been cleaning and tidying up the house the best he could in his condition. He had also found the first online baku store with the baku phone that Iitu had given him to keep in touch better, and in case something happened. Doctor Malcom had done a good job with them. Now the next problem was how could Drago just be teleported fastly from their home to the baku hospital in case of emergency? They were still working on that. 

Drago had done more than just been online shopping though, he had been reading and learning new relaxation techniques. Since he could have gotten from mad to sad in a matter of seconds, he needed to learn how to calm his pulse down quickly. But not only did he have mood swings, he sometimes even got hallucinations. Helios had had his wits scared out of him, when Drago had suddenly out of nowhere started yelling and panicking that he saw dark figures in the house and felt like he was being touched by something. But in reality, it was just the past dramas and the mix of hormones that had got to him, making him hallucinate all sorts of crazy scenarios. The medication he had to have now also could have been the cause of it in Helios' opinion, since five different pills seemed to be a spoon full of drugs for his point of view. Not to mention their offspring, just what kinda LSD trips was the baby going through then? But Iitu had assured more than 10 times that the medication wasn't going to affect the baby in any way. That's all that Drago was concerned about. And thankfully, the recent ones have had much calmer side effects. The last medication had caused the poor pyrus dragonoid to sleep walk, and Helios didn't fancy waking up hearing a sploosh outside in the middle of the night, and seeing his bae walking into the deep of the ocean. After that incident, Helios had not only wrapped his every limb and tail around his belanrg like a security belt, but his wings as well while they slept from now on. 

After getting him self cleaned and tidying the bedroom up after, the pyrus dragonoid made his way to the outside, and on the main path towards their mailbox, that was right on the beach where their baku news paper came. Since there was a lot of now that needed to be informed to all the Bakugans, they used newspapers as an update, before they had time to start making some sort of Vestroia wide news cast. 

Getting back to the house, first he made some Koitas for breakfast and some eggs to go along with them. He was about to season them, only to notice that they were out of seasalt. They also had run out of Hitjics, which was pretty close to being compared with onions. That meant it was time to pay a visit to the mall. Making a mental note of it, the ruby red dragonoid just swapped the salt with an herb that tasted quite salty. 

Drago had really gone hard on killing time, since he had started reading about different plants and herbs on which to start growing. He had made a miniature garden on their kitchen window shelf, that had all kinds of lovely little plants and herbs growing on it. Most were great with seasoning and also improving health and such. He had even got one flower cactus from Helios, and the pyrus dragonoid was more than eager to see it bloom. It also was a great practice, for starting to take care of little plants, and then move up to a baby dragonoid. 

Drago had even made a special seashell decorated pot for the little cactus, as well as getting some as decoration in the house. It was quite amusing to watch his beau's reaction every time when he came back home, to see what new had the pyrus dragonoid thought of this time to make in their little volcano home.

Since it was such a perfect sunny day outside, Drago decided to eat his breakfast on the porch. They had made this lovely little table on there and a few chairs and a hammock that Helios seemed to love, with the fluffy blanket to cover it. And of course judging by his body built, Helios loved every night workouts, which is why the basement has its own area for just that. And of course, Drago paid no mind to come and watch him do it. Helios didn't let him even touch any of the heavier weights, but since Drago kept complaining that after the birth was over, he would be as limp as a noodle, he insisted to even have a small routine of his own.

As Drago was enjoying his protein and vitamin filled breakfast while reading the news, he thought of something. Helios complained the other night that they hadn't had a proper dinner in a long while. So what did the ruby red dragonoid thought of? Surprise him with a ready dinner of his favorite food! He knew exactly what to do with his day now. 

After eating, he started to pack his red shoulder bag ready for everything that he needed for the trip. He already on his way through the front metallic door knew what he was gonna prepare for the desert. He locked the metal door and went out, watching as the autumn's moisture showed in the grass, and the sun was barely even peaking over the seaside. The ruby red dragonoid took his lungs full of the refreshing air, and tightened his white scarf around his neck that Helios had picked out for him one afternoon when they had been shopping.

And of course, now he had the gold dragon medallion that Helios had made for him as a proposal gift. Drago was in love with it the moment he laid eyes on it, since the dragon on it that carried the garnet heart on its mouth, looked like his lover. From then on, he had swore to never take it off. Speaking of which, Drago took a peek at the little black gift box that embedded his betrothal gift for Helios inside it. Leonidas had helped him so much in making it, since Drago wasn't a metal bender, and they had a full workshop there to make stuff out of metal or silver, or whatever material after all. Drago had thought of so hard of which gem to pic to perfect it. Helios had said that he did like amber, but he also favored rubies as well. So, somehow Leonidas had been skilled enough to melt an amber center in a ruby heart that the dragon on the necklace had on its mouth. It was made to look like the two were bringing them to each other.

It was perfect. He just hoped Helios liked it as much as he did. The ruby red dragonoid was still trying to pick when was the right moment to give it to him, and make a vow back to him...If all went well, then why not tonight? 

"Ääh, I gotta go, and stop daydreaming! One thing at a time!" He said to himself and shook the thoughts off and took off in the air. He headed towards the all too familiar baku hospital back at the main island, that had been named Itresse. And who else was he going to meet, but his familiar cat doctor. 

Walking through the lobby, Iitu's college Brasia greeted him with a wide smile. Drago knew the staff here quite well already, after visiting the same facility everyday. "Why good morning Drago! How are you doing?" The subterra lizard asked. "Very fine thankyou. And what about you?" The pyrus dragonoid answered while giving his ID on the machine to be registered. "Oh you know, I had a night shift, six hours of sleep, and then back here, but I get tomorrow off, so just you know, one day to go and freedom!" She sighed and tried to hold back a yawn. "Well that's good to hear. Is Iitu already upstairs?" "Yeah, I'll say that you arrived so she can take you a bit earlier!" She replied and tapped away with her laptop. "Thankyou so much." He bowed and was about to go to the stairs, but the receptionist saw where he was about to turn and quickly warned: "No, don't go through the stairs! We have yet to find time to clean them after we had an emergency patient, so I have to ask that you use the elevator!" She yelled before Drago had time to put his foot down on the first step. "Ou, thanks for the warning. Haven't you hired a cleaner in here yet?" He asked back as he made his way to the elevators and pushed the waiting button. "Well the thing is they're still training them. But the first one that graduates we will make an offer to! They would really be needed not just here, but all over New Vestroia! There's a lot of buildings...And new ones are popping out all the time!" This got the red one thinking a bit, and he didn't even notice that the elevator had opened and was waiting right in front of him. 

On his way to the 5th floor, he realized that he hadn't done any actual jobs yet. Helios seemed to enjoy it, regardless of how tired he was after them. But in he's condition, what could he do? That was the tricky part, because a few times he would feel fine, and in an hour he would be on the floor throwing his insides out. There had never been anything more annoying in his life. But he didn't want to just sit here and do nothing. He couldn't get paid for that. But something that required enough physical work, but not chase someone down and having to fight them out of commission… 

A red light beamed and three seconds after Drago got to sit down, the door in front beeped. "Well on time as always! Welcome in!" The pink haired haos cat said smiling. Drago was just as happy to see her as well. "Thankyou, and good morning." "Hmhm. Same to you! How are we fairing on this beautiful morning? Has the little one stayed calm?" She asked after letting Drago in and put the "taken" mark on the door. "Calm as ever.. I think he has never slept so soundly before." Drago said and better his slightly round stomach. "Well that's good to hear. Then how about you?" The haos cat asked as Drago took everything off, and lied down on the bed his belly up. "Well the cramps don't come as often, but when they do, they are twice as painful. And I'd say the mood swings have definitely calmed down as well. According to Helios at least..." He explained as Iitu readied the scanner and started preparing the dragonoid for the reading by spreading the cold gel over it.  
"Hmh. Sounds like you have had enough mood swings by now?"

"Ugh, more than enough. I feel so bad for him having to endure my every childish complaint about little things, that's why I'm doing something nice for him tonight." The ruby red dragonoid smiled while his tail tip was wagging. "Hmh. But I'm sure he understands that you can't really help them. They come and go, just like the cramps. Sadly it's the painful part in all this, but I'm sure he's excited about what's ahead." She said and moved the scanner around Drago's belly while listening through the telescope. "Well, more like in anxiety and in disbelief at the same time. I mean the proof is right there, visible as the light of day, but still…It's such a miracle that it actually ended up happening!" The ruby red dragonoid chuckled. "Oh and just to let you know, they are doing fine too. Everything looks as it should." She announced happily. "Phew, well that's one relief for today. Not like I really have other things going on. I'm dying of boredom." He sighed and looked at the clock on the wall. "Yes, I can imagine. Do you think that the gaoin's that Helios earns is gonna be able to keep you upfloat?" She asked. "I honestly have no clue… We still need a lot more to be spent on, so every extra would be more than welcome. But they don't pay from laying around while complaining about cramps, now do they?" The emerald eyed dragon said and suddenly a wave of loneliness washed over him. "Percival, Nemus, Ingram, Elfin...I miss the others. I haven't seen them in three months. I hope they're doing alright…" Drago thought out loud without realizing. 

The haos cat could see even without further analyzing what was bothering the young dragonoid. "Than what if I'd tell you about an easy place to spend the time and earn some gaoins?" The haos cat asked as she took notes of the test results. Drago's interest peaked instantly. "And what's that mind I ask?" "It's on the Goroa island, which is the next island. There is a workshop for young bakugans, where they can earn gaoins and work at the same time to pass the by doing something day." She said and let Drago get back up to his sitting position. She took her laptop and started to search the info for the place. "There is technical, industry, cooking, but I know the cleaning workshop's boss through and through. She's super chill and she adores young bakugans." Drago's head twisted and he looked at her intrigued. He had just thought about it hadn't he? That would still be enough physical work, but not quite like battling, and still get him something else to think about. "How could I contact her?" "Well I could have an appointment with her and tell you to come and see the place?" She suggested. "Yes, I would love that. Thankyou so much!" He replied in relief. "Alright, just wait a moment." And Iitu was already taking her phone and calling to her. "Ou, now that was faster than I expected…" The emerald eyed dragonoid thought. He thought the thing would maybe be handled tomorrow or next week, but Iitu doesn't wait around. And never when it was about Drago for sure. 

"Hello Tajura? Hi, it's me Idutiana. I was wondering, would you like to meet one young dragonoid who would be interested in joining the workshop?" A small pause. "Great! How about tomorrow morning at 9 AM?" She asked, turning to Drago who after a brief moment nodded while waving his tail a bit. "Alright, thank you! we will see you tomorrow! Bye!" She finished and looked at the ruby red Dragonoid. "Alright, meeting solved!" She announced. "Ah, thankyou so much!" "Sure thing! We can talk about your situation to her as well, so she knows what kind of jobs to give to ya." She said and wrote the reception ready. "You need more medication?" "Well the antibiotics are running low again..." Drago answered after getting the last pill out of the box last night. "Ok, have those ones been ok for you?" She asked, because few other medications had caused Drago to have straight up panic attacks and cause him to be even more disoriented than usual. 

"Yeah, they don't give me any weird sideeffext. Except for sleepiness, but I guess I'm plenty sleepy already most of the time." He responded. "Hmhm. Good. I'll write the same thing, and we can tomorrow do the check up after the runthrough. And here's the address. The long flat building with the workshop sign on it. It is hard to miss. I'll see you in front of it!" She said and she gave Drago the description and a little note. "Alright. Thankyou so much. I'll be there!" He said and started to make his way back to the street side. There was sure a lot on the young dragonoid's mind right now. 

The ruby red dragonoid made his way in the center town to get some groceries done and to get his tonight's plan executed. Since it was nice and sunny outside, and still quite warm weather for December, which meant that the outdoor markets were still open. They selled everything that was hard to catch, like Koita's, Chijufi's and Rakuma's. But Drago knew that Rakuma's juicy meat was the one that Helios adored, so he took the biggest and the best out there, and with some foodcream to go with it for the sause. Then he bought some noodles and hot sauce to make a nice and juicy meal for him. 

After getting the shopping done, he had a bite to eat at Lilja's little cafe, before he headed home. "Helloo." Drago's voice echoed through the hallways of the lovely cafe, that had just opened couple months ago. It didn't take long for him to hear a familiar voice responding back: "Ah, good early afternoon Drago! The usual?" The vanilla white bat bakugan girl asked, while wiping her hands on her apron. "The same. But would you have some strawberry and chocolate kinda mix? I'm starving for that one." "Oh perfect timing! You know I just made a new recipe and I'd need a taste tester for that. Interested for a free treat?" "Am I?! Let's see this new babie!" The excited pyrus dragonoid said as he took his scarf off and set his bag down. "Hmhm! Just a second! If I may ask, are you in a hurry to go anywhere else after?" She asked, and warmed the mocca maschine on, as she took the syrups and other ingredients out. "No, I've been all over Goroa all morning and I think my legs have had enough. I mind even take the fairy halfway home." He sighed heavily and stretched his arms. "Hm. Not a bad idea, especially in your sweet condition. How is the lil' one doing btw?" "Oh just great. Keeps growing and sapping mommy's energy away time to time, but that's all right, now that I know how to balance it better so I won't faint in the middle of nowhere." He said and petted his stomach while the chaos bat made some waffle mixing as well. "Oow, well that's good news. Sound's like everything's in order. You just be careful and take good care of him and yourself." She said pointing him with a spoon, before taking some sugar with it and pouring it in the mixer. "Thankyou, and how could I not? You all are practically worrying for me!" The pyrus dragonoid exhaled and playfully rolled his emerald eyes. "Ohoh, woups! I guess we care about you lil' to much, huh?" She asked and stuck her tongue out back for him. "Hmh. Seems like it…But I appreciate it. Really. Thankyou so much." He hummed and smiled relaxingly. "What are friends for, righty? Oh, this looks ready!" She said and poured the mix in the waffle iron, and then finished the sugary coffee with a bit of whip cream. "There we are, now it's hot, so be careful!" "Don't worry. Hotness doesn't really mean much to me." Drago grinned and smelled the appetizing looking glass with a satisfied look. Then he took a small sip and licked his lips afterwards. "The surface is nice and invading…" He said and then after getting the straw, he got a good taste of the bottom as well. "Aah… Just perfect!" He said and smiled at her pleasantly. "Hmhmh! Do you think I need to add or lessen anything? Was the texture of? And do you think it would work cold too?" "For sure! No, there isn't too much of anything, just if you add a bit of salt caramel and decorate something with the whip cream on top, I think this would be even a seasonal thing!" 

The haos bat was stunned. "Ah, well I'm glad to hear that!" And just like on cue, the alarm went off. "Guess you waffles are ready too!" She announced and put them on the plate while getting the strawberry jelly topping for him. "Great timing. I'm starving!" He said and took straight out a bite of it after getting it in front of him. "Mmh…No matter how many new cafe's we get, this place will forever hold the title of best waffles in the whole New Vestroia." The bat girl blushed and waved him off. "Oh stop it, or I'll knock you out with the next serving for sure!" "Oh have mercy, please! I didn't even get to ask for seconds yet!" The pyrus dragonoid grinned back. "Well eat the first serving fully and I might make the next one just out of friendship!" She grinned back and Drago had a short giggle. "Oh Lilja, you're too kind." "Hey, an expecting mother needs twice the food as a regular dragonoid, so your gonna need it for sure." She protested as she put the second waffles to the iron. Drago was touched by how caring everyone around him was. 

Drago had once come to her aid, when her second worker got sick, and she would have had to manage the whole cafe by herself through the weekend. Drago had gotten a taste of what the real afternoon rush hour ment. But she was going to pay more than Drago was ready to take, so instead she had asked would even a week if free breakfast servings be a payment he would take, and luckily, Drago had bent to that. It sure felt good to have new trustworthy friends to spend time with. 

When Drago had gotten his midday snack, he took the fairy to home gladly, there were too many bakugans traveling, so the captain was nice enough to take him all the way home. Drago got to make a nice nap in between and after that, he was more than ready to get up and start making the preparations. "14:38. Great. I'll just about have it all done when he gets home." He thought out loud, but watered his plants before doing anything else. As he looked out the window, he noticed how dark heavy clouds were covering the sky. "O'ou. He might get wet. The weather cast did say it was supposed to rain in the afternoon..." Which then reminded the pyrus bakugan about another thing. "I could get a bath ready for him as well… That way he's gonna get warmed up and cleaned at once!" He smiled to himself and put his hand on his hips. "Ok, time to get started!" 

Meanwhile at the metal workshop: 

"Khh, Leo, is it done yet?" "No, it's still welding!" "Ggrrrh, move, let me!" And the Viper dragonoid merely huffed in the furness, and the water started to bubble instantly, making the metal inside of it warm up. "Wou wou wou WOOUU, DUDE! IT'S GONNA-!!!" "Be done in five seconds. excellent job, Helios." Said the owner of the workshop who also was known as the teacher with the mechanical arm, Timjo. Though lately it had been questioned who led the charge, him or Helios, since Helios was giving orders for others when Timjo was busy elsewhere. "How's the pressure tool coming along?" Helios questioned the two other bakugans furter in the hall, who seemed to be screwing big pieces of machinery together. "We can't figure out where the size 5 and 8 screws are supposed to be screwed on! There's already screws on them in there!"  
Leo just raised his shoulders questionably and looked at his Viper friend with a grin. "I think they just want you to come and check it over." Helios went over sighing heavily, while raising the protective glasses. The two other bakugan moved out of the way to show the problem, but not more than 3 seconds after inspecting, Helios pushed the long holed metal piece back, it making a clicking sound. The two teen bakugan were stunned after figuring out the whole problem. "It goes further back??!" They asked in unison and looked at the Viper one. "Hm. Wish you would have known that, huh? Just screw the other 10 in that layer and put the lock on it and I'll come see it after that!" "Y-Yeah…" "Maan, I'm too tireed! I need our afternoon coffee already!" They moaned while yawning loudly, and tried to keep their tired sore eyes open. "Well, still got 15 minutes till that, boiz! After that, we still gotta see if the boss brings back the engine parts, so that we can figure out how that all works before Friday!" The darkus dragonoid said while wiping some sweat over his forehead. "Ey Heli, wanna give me a hand with thi- Hm..?" 

But the pyrus bakugan had totally slipped into a different planet, as he stared outside the window, into the thundering sky. He's tail wasn't curled up, lifted from the ground like it usually was, but limply around the floor, like a fire hose. He let out heavy sighs, and his gaze was foggy. It didn't take a second guess for Leonidas to know what he was thinking about. He stepped behind him and spoke in a low voice: "Oow, Don't worry. Few more hours and you get to see your sunshine again." 

The Viper dragonoid jolted back to reality and turned his face blushingly: "Who said I was worried about him?! I'm not, just annoyed that this all gets done so slowly! Come on, get your arse here and let's dump this hunk downstairs!" He groaned and turned tail to get the metal part that Leonidas had tried to carry earlier. His darkus friend just grinned and chuckled a bit while going after him. "It's so adorable how often you miss him…It's too bad he isn't actually here to distract you and completely throw off your cool!" He said in a teasing manner. "Keep yapping that way and I'll let this whole engine drop on your feet!" "Oh wanna bet?!" "You think you're quicker than six tons of falling metal?!" "Wanna bet??!" Helios narrowed his eyelids and focused full on the dark ones. He did the same and they were both on stare down for a good while, before the school clock rang. "Ey we don't have time for this!" "Yeeah, Let move, so we can get home at some point!" And the two flexed their muscles and raised the heavy piece of metal where it was supposed to be. "You weren't actually gonna drop it on me, riight?" "Yeah no." "...You tailhole." "Hm! In-scale rubber." "Neck sucker." "Self tailer." "Hey, I'm single by choice, and so far, it's going great!" 

As the two dragonoid's workday finally ended, and they finally got outside in the freedom, it was pouring. "Oh fuck, seems like the sky opened up! Can you get a ride?" His darkus friend asked. "Phah! This isn't nothing! I'll fly home faster than the next boat gets here!" He pragged. But instead, after two hours of flying in the rain and wind, he's wings were about to fall off from him and his stomach was eating itself. He's scales were frozen cold from the rain and the cold harsh wind. After all that hard work today, he mind as well been working out. "Grrh...I'm halfway across the planet alreadyh! Where is it?!" He tried to scan around in the nearly impossible weather. A dragonoid should know its way to its home, that he has discovered himself in the first place right? And finally, he saw the familiar mountain peak. He could have backflipped from happiness, but instead extended it through by using his last energy by flying all the way to the front door. 

When he finally got to open it and sigh out: "I'm homeh.. " He was totally surprised by the lovely scent of fresh smelling food and the sight in the already ready dinner table. There seemed to be Chijuku sauce and swey rice, along with some fresh looking juice. Then he rotated his head to the source for this loveliness, that was wearing the lovely red black and white apron, and hymning a bit to the record player's song, along while finishing dishes. "Well look who finally got home!" And none other than his own angel turned his face to his direction from the sink as he dried up his hands on the apron's skirt. "Y-You made dinner alreadyh?" The stunned pyrus dragonoid said and dropped his bag on the floor. "Uhuh, and a bath water ready for you. Go on before it gets cold. I'll finish the desert in the meanwhile." Drago murmured and kissed his mate's warm red cheek, making it even more red. "There's desert too?" The Viper one asked bewildered. Where had he come home to? Heaven??? 

"Yeah, but I won't serve you until you're clean. Come on now, I washed your towel so it's all dried and fresh for ya in there. Hurry up, before the dinner gets cold too!" He hurried and took his leather jacket and cap off for him already, and pushed him towards the bathroom. All Helios was able to do, was to try and take a step after another, and go to his destination. And indeed, there was a filled, sweet smelling, warmly steaming bubble bath ready for him. He's feet scooted over, and he simply sunk in it. The touch of warm water brought him back to life, and he let himself go completely. How lucky was he? To have such a sweetheart as a lover. He had most likely saved him from catching a cold and starvation just by this sweet surprise he had made for him. He must have had some extra time today… He was just lucky it was this particular monday. Helios had never felt so pampered in his entire life. 

After the most refreshing bath, he returned stomach crumbling to the kitchen. Drago was already coming down to meet him halfway, and inhaled his fresh scent. "Mmh, now that feel's way better, right?" The ruby red one purred and caressed his lover from all over, while rubbing his scales on the towel. "Mm… Yeah… That surely hit the spot. But now I'm ready for some Chijuku, because you make it the best." He exhaled and kissed his mate on the lips, but was careful not to get too deep in lust right away. He wanted his dinner before anything. 

The emerald eyes dragonoid turned his head while blushing and couldn't help but to nuzzle the other one back. "Oh that's quite a lot of said, considering that we have only once had it at Giza's place. He surely has one good restaurant." Drago admitted, but Helios instead shook his head. "Nothing could compare to your homemade meals. I only feel bad that I can't be here to help you with them." The Viper one sighed, but took his first bite already. And the food was just as delicious as it smelled. He without noticing just started to straight chewing like crazy, as he's beau poured him some raspberry juice." There's no hurry anywhere anymore. Enjoy it. Otherwise you'll get hiccup's again." But just as the red dragonoid had finished that sentence, he heard and felt the table's otherside jolt. "Too-hic* lateh…grrhh." Hes beau growled and his pointy ears folded back. Drago couldn't hide the small giggle that escaped his lips and sat up: "Wait a second." He said as his hiccupin lover grunted annoyedly. When he came back, he had a glass with something that looked like water in it and handed it to his lover. "Drink up. See if that helps." 

Helios didn't particularly know what the mystery drink was, but it smelled like it wasn't just pure water. "So what's in it?" "Nothing special. Just some herbs I'm trying out. It's supposed to help against hiccups or stomach aches." He said. "*sigh* So once again, I'm your tester?" "Well I waited for an opportunity, and you got hiccups faster than I did, but don't worry. If anything, it's healthy for you." "Yeah, I can smell." He protested and twisted his nose. "I feel like you're trying to give me plant pee to drink." Drago couldn't help but to snicker once more. "Well you're not completely wrong.. Although I haven't heard anyone say it like that before..!" He laughed. "But trust me. It's edible. I promise." He assured and watched as Helios ever so slowly drank it up. After that he made the wittiest of faces. "Ghhh.. Horrible….If this is supposed to be a shot I get it, but a supposed 'good healthy stuff' for you? Just taste it, it feels like it's meant to kill your digestive system!" He chouged, turning his nose in the other direction. "Buut, it helped didn't it?" The Viper one was about to say something to that but noticed that it was gone. Just like that. He turned his head to the red one who had a smug grin on his face. "Seems that my 'plant pee' worked after all."  
Helios was just glad he was able to swallow again without the food trying to come back up to his throat. "You have magic powers. Just admit it." He said while nuzzling him. "Hmhm! Nah, just the knowledge on how to do them." "Close enough for me." Helios protested and kissed him gratefully. 

"I love you so much… I'll never regret that wov I made for you." Helios said while looking at the spesial medallion that was on the pyrus dragonoid's neck. Drago took this as the perfect cue to do it, so he took a deep breath, and turned fully to properly face the other dragonoid. This was the first proposal of his life, and he for sure was nervous. He took a deep breath before starting: "Helios, before you came along, I never thought I could be this happy with someone ever again. But you have more than proven to me that you're the one for me. At first I thought that this first heat wave would pass and calm down, but even after all this time, It hasn't. I still feel like back then we were merely chasing at each other. Just the first flirting period… We have achieved the impossible together, been through hell and back for this relationship… And there is no one that can tell me otherwise." Drago said with such a soft tone that even he himself was amazed by it. He took Helios' hands on his and continued after a brief pause after calming his heart: "You never cease to further amaze me, by how simply wonderful you are. And instead of finding that midway loving feeling with you, I feel like I'm just loving you more and more every day. I know it sounds crazy, but just imagine how crazy it actually feels! I'm just… So into you, Helios… And that is why I wanna give this, make the same wow that you made for me." He said and gave him the necklace that he had worked so hard on with Leonidas. The silver dragon on it, that held the amber garnet heart no doubt resembled Drago, with its majestic wyvern-like appearances. 

Helios was already about to get a heart attack by what he was hearing. The sweet words, the loving look, the unbelievable gift… This was his Drago, proposing to him! His brain had to let that sink in a bit, before he truly realized what was happening in front of him. He touched the beautiful gift that shimmered in the light and looked at Drago who with the sweetest look asked: "Soh, would you please be my Viper?" 

Helios after getting his brain to function on the answer, he shakily embraced the other dragonoid, and let out a low purring sound. "Dragoh… I was yours the day you rescued me from the death dimension. When you nursed me back to health and didn't give up on our future together. You have saved me already not only from imminent death, but from loneliness and the lie I tried to feed to myself. You were the golden truth that protected me, and took the time to figure me out. I'll never forget that, love…In my opinion, I was yours the day we met. I just tried to deny the inevitable, because I was afraid that this sweetness would end before it even begun…" He said and kissed him so emotionally, that Drago had to wonder for a second was it really Helios making the contact with him? But it was, there was no doubt. Only he could wrap his arms so perfectly on top of his hips, to pull him so softly against his warm strong body, and to have such sweet tasting lips and tongue. 

Drago felt himself letting go of the realism, as he wrapped his arms around Helios' neck and pulled his body softly against his. The only thing left between them giving so much space was the evidence of their passionate days together. Helios lifted his head to look at the culprit for why he couldn't pull Drago chest to chest with him anymore. "You're getting bigger… Is everything alright in there?" He asked and gave light petting to his plump amber stomach. "Yes, still growing. But it can't be terribly long anymore." Drago hymned while looking at it. "Hrrrh, I'll never get tired of that…" Drago said pleasedly as Helios made circleling caressing on his tummy. It really kept both of the expecting dragonoid and restless juvenile calm. "Hmh. Well here's one good way to make you feel relaxed and let you know that you're safe. Don't ever forget that, babe. Or should I now start calling you husband?" The Viper one grinned as both of them had the betrothal necklaces on now.

That comment made Drago blush adorably and turn his head a bit. "You can call me whatever you want, but it wont change the fact." "Hmm. And what's that?" He asked and lifter he's beau up to sit on his dark red stomach. "That they were finally officially an item." The red one smiled and landed a kiss to the darker one's nose tip. 

That earned Helios to purr, and his long tail made twirls on the back. "Hmm, I like the sound of that." Then he noticed how Drago was twitching in a more aroused way on his lap, and a smug grin and lustful glow appeared on the ruby eyes. "Seems I wasn't the only one missing this warm closure. between us… I  
I have to admit tho, I've never missed anyone as much as I do you while being gone.." Helios said with a deep longing voice, as he made long saliva traled on Drago's warm soft neck and his hands slipped on the ruby red ones rear. 

"Gnaaaahh..! I-Ih… I've missed you tooh...more than you know. But we have to keep things rolling. We need the gaoins- gaahh! For the futureh..!" He tried to keep focused, but he couldn't resist for too long. Helios knew already perfectly Drago's every turn on buttons and secrets, so it was pointless for him to try to ignore him or stay calm. "Hmhm, don't worry, they aren't kicking me out yet." He murmured and went through Drago's soft thick thighs and pushed him with his head on the chest while starting to carry him towards the bedroom. "Grrhh, no one has a softer ass than you...nor as sweet moans. You top my every fantasy." The darker one murmured and kissed him from all over and pulled him under softly, just as Drago warned: "Ghh.. Remember to be careful?" "I will, I will. But after all that waiting the whole day alone, making me a ready table and bath, with the balls to freking tie the knot with me...You deserve a sweet lil' pleasing hour in our love chamber." The way Helios' tone changed after switching to this red room of theirs, was still pure sugar for the ruby red dragonoid. He couldn't help but to melt under him completely, and just let him caress his body. 

As the calm and most blissful night continued, the two scale-balls had one of the most passionate and pleasant nights in eachothers arms. Now one thing Drago was excited about was tomorrow. The new upcoming challenge, getting a job. He didn't wanna tell Helios about it yet, before it was certain that he was good to go. But something about this workshop sounded familiar… Like he had heard of it before…

But without having a further time to think about it, the pregnant pyrus dragonoid fell sound asleep, next to his all you could ask for krovarg. 

To be continued...


	2. Too Good To Be True?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hulloo again! And surprise, two chapters this month? Yes, I got a huge stress topic out of my life, plus vacation, soo I was able to concentrate on the story fully! Wohoo~! ^^ But, enough about that! 
> 
> Should say that the song lyrics in this chapter are meant to foreshadow something, but will make more sense after half way through the story I'm sure! Yes not just random, but made it for this story!
> 
> I don't own bakugan, or any of the characters, just the story and my oc's! 
> 
> And without further ado, Please enjoy reading! ;)

Drago was standing now in front of a three story building. The walls were made of beton, and there were small windows on every side. Just enough to get a peek of the inside of the warm looking place. Drago checked the small paper in his claws. He wanted to wait for Iitu, but the clock was ticking away fast. 

"Almost 9:00…odd, she said she'd be here…"  
But not too long after, a mobile transporter rolled in the parking lot with the familiar haos cat as a driver. "Morning Drago! Sorry I'm a lil late!" She said and came to Drago panting a bit. "Hm, and here I thought I had to go alone inside!" He said sarcastically. "Oh no, thanks for waiting! Ok, all set?" She asked and seemed to have a case full of papers. "Yes. I am. So we're supposed to find a person named Tajura Nimen?" Drago said, looking at the note. "Yes, her office should be here on the first floor. Let's go see, shall we?" 

Drago couldn't even express how nervous he felt. Being stuck in home for a couple of months did something to his insides that he didn't like.  
He didn't know what to expect when he's PD suggested this. Sure he and Helios had the most amazing and peaceful home a bakugan could have, but since they had found out about Drago's pregnancy, things had escalated rather fast in his opinion. Helios had to be on high alert of anything, and he was super protective of Drago and took the best care he could of him. And Drago appreciated that with all his heart of course, 

When they came through the first door, they saw a stairway going up. There was a dark bubble- like plastic covering the floors and the walls were white on the hallway. The stairs weren't those long exhausting one's you'd think, but wide enough for four Bakugan's to all walk side by side. There were only about 15 stairs before they came to a turning platform and a bulletin board, but they turned left through a glass door. There was a whole hallway going through the building, all the way to the stairs on the other side. Along in the hallway were workshops and offices, and the one Drago was going to get transferred to. 

The cleaning workshop. And the name along with the Kipas leader, Jaru. Iitu knocked on the door frame asking: "Hellou? May we enter?" In the back came a voice answering: "Yes come in! Ah hellou, dear! You must be Drago!" Said a kind faced lioness bakugan, who had a very warm and friendly aura around her. She pulled her paw up asking for a shake and said: "I'm Tajura, the boss of the cleaning shop! We welcome you warmly!" Drago took it and shook it as well, as all his nervousness just melted away. "Good morning. I'm Drago. I'm glad to have gotten the invite. It's a pleasure to be here." "Please, the pleasure is all ours, Drago. Now should we take a little tour to the place first and see what you think of our little workplace?" She asked. "Yes of course! That would be nice." Iitu said. "Okay! Right this way! Jari is the KIPA's leader…Somewhere with the boys! Heheh! They're usually stationed here but… Well as you see, I'm all alone here at the moment. But I'm sure you get to meet him as well!" She said. 

As they left, Tajura took the big key bundle on her neck and locked the office door. "We can discuss after coming back about your condition a bit better, dear. For now, just take it all in one piece. Here, it's quite the different atmosphere than everywhere else you have been, I'm sure!" She said with a wink. Drago didn't know what that meant yet, but he found out soon enough, as they passed the first group of teens. None of them just walked by without even a glimpse, but every single one had a happy smile on, and they seemed to be having a great time. When they came close enough everyone greeted them with: "Good morning!" As if they were having the greatest time of their life. The boss lady in front answered in a sweet and empaticing tone: "Good morning!" Drago and Iitu got a greeting too, and they answered back, till one of the girls turned around and added: "Are you new here?" Drago turned around to answer properly: "Yes, I'm here to look around." "I hope you do stay! It's great here! Hmhmh!" She giggled as her friend was holding a door for her and asked: "What's your name?" "Drago?" A bit of a pause and they looked at each other while blushing. "We hope to see you again, Drago!" They yelled before disappearing over the corner behind the door. Drago was more surprised than ever. He got a funny feeling on the inside, but just as he turned around to follow Iitu and Tajura, another group came by, and the three boys were soon slowing down in front of Drago and saying: "Eyy, wats good?" "Hii, new ey?" "Welcome aboard, Reddie!" And he got tail fives, and pats on shoulder and more friendly smiles, that the poor Dragonoid was too stunned to even have time to react. "H-Helloh, ni-nice meeting you all..?" 

"Hihihih, you alright there, dear?" Tajura asked the errored dragonoid, who slowly turned to face them. "A-Are everyone here that friendly?" "Oh hmhmhm! You seem to have an extra inviting appearance! Our youngsters are all quite familiar with each other, and everyone is here to learn from each other. But do come over to see our break room!" 

To Drago it's seemed as cozy as their living room back home, rather than your average work coffee break room. They had come into a room that had glass windows around, and three doors, one on each side. The walls were warm orange, with beautiful paintings going around the whole room. On the left side of them were red couches and even exercise bike. On the next wall there were computers and a fridge on the corner. And the last, right side were a couple of tables with chairs, that even now had a couple of bakugan having coffee break while chatting away with each other. But since they saw that they had company, they raised their gazes to greet them. 

"Here our teens can have their break time spent. The fridge is to put lunches in, if you wish to bring your own from home. The lunch break here is usually 20 minutes, but of course I won't nag immediately if yours takes 21 minutes! Depends how hectic days we have! But if we go through here-"  
And she led them on the right, where there was a little slim kitchen. On the end of it, was yet another door, as well as about two meters from them. "Here are the cups, sink, a dishwasher and such. Oh, and surprise, another fridge!"  
Drago had to admit, he enjoyed the coloring so far. All the cabinets, as well as in the breakroom, were orange, and the ceiling warm grey. It reminded him so much of his lover's scaling. Maybe that's why he had such a comfortable feeling. 

The same bouncy dark rubber floor continued as well. When they went through the next door, there were coathangers on the other wall, and the other side of the little hallway was three WC's. On the end of the hallway, was a glass door that seemed to be filled with computers and one ring of couches and a table in the middle. "Ah, here's our media workshop. They're trying to get the network going wide all around New Vestroia." "Ah, impressive! How many teens do you have there already?" "Currently 14. So, a full workshop! They're led by Anjua, she's her over there!" Tajura said and showed how a marten bakugan that was tapping away the keyboards and clickin away with the mouse. She sure had impressive long hair in a bun over her head, as she was wearing a knit sweater. "Helloo, I was sure you wouldn't notice!" "Oohh my mind is going millions of miles ahead. but my hearring won't go anywhere!" "Hmhmh! Alright. We leave you to it!" She said and she waved them off. 

Next on the long hallway, was the first sign of the cleaning workshop. A cleaning closet. "And here is where we store our cleaning carts. The other ones are in the third floors closet. And coming through this long maraton, we have made it to the dressing rooms! And there's our elevator. You're free to use it anytime needed!" She said and Drago scanned the big area again carefully. Right away, he noticed that there were a lot of cabinets, with numbers on them.  
"Excuse me, may I ask what these are for?"  
"Ah, well you see here in the cleaning closet, we have this big key bun with numbers. And here on these cards reads what's in which number." She explained while holding a full ring of little keys and plastic markers on each one, all the way to 9. "Aah, gotcha. That's quite handy." He said and looked how under the cabinet numbers there was heard which one hand what in it. For example:  
Nro. 1  
-Plastic bags size 30-120  
Nro. 2  
-Handsoap  
-Hand sanitizer  
-plastic gloves  
…  
And so on. 

"Isn't it? And then around this corner on the right, is our cleaning center." She said and showed the corner area next to the elevator that had textile maintenance text on the door.

Inside on the left were two big sinks, along with shelves that had cleaning towels of three different colors on them, as well as mop washable parts of two sizes. On the other side were the two washing machines, and on top of them were dryers with few baskets. On the opposite side of them was a full sized drying closet. And if they went even further in before the next door, there was one more further back area with iron board's, with flat iron's of course. There were orange closets covering both sides of the walls, that seemed to have work clothes on them. "This area is used by the cooks and us, as you can probably tell. We use the left side's machines and the cooks use the others. And we use full shirt trousers attire, but many prefer just the west. But you gotta have something on, so the others here recognize which workshop you belong in! We would hate to lose you in her, dear! Especially I am very concerned of my youngs that were they are or if they don't show up work, I would call you as many times till you answer, or come to get ya! Hmhmhm!'' She said and patted Drago's elbow. "That's so sweet. But of course I understand the responsibility of a leader…" Drago sighed, knowing what was required of such already. 

"Hmm, speaking off, I wonder where my teens are at… probably in the second or third floor." Tajura wondered as she started to make her way towards the elevator. It made quite the creaking noises while they were in. Iitu made a face, and it concerned Drago as well to a high degree. He certainly didn't wish you get stuck on one, as you can guess, even an extra amount of stress wasn't good for the expecting Dragonoid. Let alone not getting food when he was supposed to. "Uum.. Is this normal? For it to squeal that much that is?" "Ohoh, worry not! It's been serviced just yesterday, and trust me when I say this, it always makes a moaning kind of noise, sometimes screams, sometimes weiling!" Iitu let out a nervous laugh and lifted her glasses, bit to Drago it was weird to hear an elevator screaming. He could only imagine how it sounded for everyone else on the outside of it…

As they arrived on the second floor, they saw right away a couple young bakugans with cooking outfits running around the corner. "Morning boys! What, is something burning already?" "Yeah, Rijuta's nerves!" "I was asleep, I'm sorry!" "You put the just warmed up cookies back in the fridge! The girls are gonna be furious when they hear all their hard work from last afternoon has been for nothing!" "Aauuh, I told you already, I'm sorryyh!" "Boooiis, get here RIGHT THIS HOT SECOND!!!" And soon, they saw an elder mouse lady coming around the corner with a huge spatula. "Mika should have stayed in bed if he couldn't even hear proper instructions! We got dinner to be made by 10:30 and what are you going to do? PLAYING AROUND?! Ooouuu this isn't a kindergarten I'll have you know! Young adults, huff! Goodness gracious…!" 

Tajura as well as the other two bakugan were just as speechless as the cleaning workshops boss. "My, your morning hasn't started that well huh…" "Oh you could say that! Boys gotta stop playing games all night and go on work, if they still have some after that- " But then she noticed the two quite shocked guests and her attitude changed completely. "Aahh, my goodness, morning! Terribly sorry from that, and welcome! I hope I didn't spook you, dear? I'm usually such sunshine, goodness, how embarrassing!" She asked concernedly. "No, no, not at all…" Drago murmured while sweat dropping. He was actually quite used to it, since he had heard it from Helios so many times how few of his glass mates had just pulled all nighters and never slept before work. Some bakugans just couldn't change…Let alone Helios himself. Oh Drago was more than used to seeing an angry, overheating bakugan running around, usually with something more big and dangerous than just a spatula. 

As they set foot on the third floor they saw a beautiful black piano, as well as different kinds of paintings. It was pretty easy to guess what sorts of workshops were in this level. "And here as you can see, is our art workshop, craft workshop and filming workshop." The group of six different bakugans were sitting on a couch circle in front of the glass room, most likely discussing some project by the looks of it. Still, as everywhere else, they lifted their heads to say hello to the guest. Then the haos lioness leaded then through a long hallway that had a glass room on the opposite side of the art classroom. It had sewing machines on the tables next to the window, as well as rolls of different types and colored fabrics. There were seven other teen bakugans sewering away, and Drago even saw one familiar face there. Harpus was happily chatting with one other Ventus girl, and seemed to really enjoy her time. It was a comforting site. Iitu noticed that he was staring at her particularly and asked: "Someone you recognize?" "Hmh. You could say that. I've never seen her so happy like that…" "This place tends to have that effect in time. It grows on you." Tajura said, and Drago felt the magic in those words. He was able to just sense something so different in this place…And Drago for sure felt that something slowly taking a hold of him too. 

On the very back there was music coming from one of the classrooms, as well as someone even singing quite well. The melody of it was really sorrowful, as was the wording. 

"Can I hold on, to what's already gone?  
Can I fix what's already broken?  
Can I keep these memories of you, till I wither away too..? 

I was already some else, before I awoke  
In to this dream that we call life  
How could I have known?  
Oh baby, please forgive me  
I was already someone else's…  
And now I'm walking on glass.

Keep up the perfect smile,  
even though I'm hurting inside  
Keep on pretending to live in this fairy tale,  
even though it's killing me  
Keep holding on this lie, that I want to change into truth  
Keep on breathing, but everytime it feels more pointless

Living in my perfect castle, where everything is simple and pure  
Living my golden dream, that rumbled down  
Living with you, even though it should had been somebody else  
Living perfect this life, that feels like somebody else's

Like how I couldn't see the signs  
Like how you just came around  
Like how he just crashed in to my life  
Like how we solve this now? 

This life is nothing but a sweet dream  
This reality is something else  
This world is all upside down  
This fantasy was never mine 

Oh no baby, I never signed up for this…"

Drago had odd shivers from that song, like he had heard it somewhere in the past. For some reason, he wished that he could have had Helios right there to escape in his warm safe embrace, from the coldness that creeped up on him. 

After touring the whole building, the trio made their way back down to Tajura's office, to make the deal. The mouse cook came to bring them coffee and a few freshly baked baku cakes, as Iitu filled Tajura in on Drago's little rare situation. But as everyone so far, she wasn't in disbelief or shocked at all. Quite the opposite.

"That is indeed rare for our kind, I'll give you that, dear. But one thing for sure, you're very lucky to be in such condition. And I'll give you all the support you need, there's no question about that. But now the important thing for you to do to ease our worry, is for you to tell what you need. We cannot help you unless we are aware of what you help you with, I hope you understand that? Like everyone here has different strengths and weaknesses that may slow them down in some situations, but no one is forced over their limit of comfort zone here. That's why all of us are here. To not leave anyone alone with their problems. Rather come over to them and find a new straight in them that can bring out the best in them. I would be honoured to get someone like you here, Drago. But the ultimate choice is yours. You can think it over in peace, and even give your answer to me later, not even today unless you don't know." 

But after what he had seen in this short two hours and heard, he had made his choice. He didn't want to stay home alone anymore, moping and complaining in agony, while waiting an endless time when things would start happening. No, he was more than fed full of that! He looked at the lioness in front and put his coffee cup down. "No, I've already made up my mind... just tell me when can I start?" 

The two social workers looked at the dragonoid surprised, but a smile spreaded to their lips and the Haos lioness let out a giggle: "If you wish, then how about tomorrow at 8 am?" "I'm coming! Even five minutes earlier!" Both female bakugans let out a laugh from the young dragonoids enthusiasm. 

"Hahahah, In that case I think I found my fifth puppy!" "Hmhmh! I've rarely seen you this excited so I know you wanna do this! Now I think that just leaves the one question, how am I gonna take you to my check ups if you're all the way here for the days? It's gonna be way too much for your body every day to travel here and then when ever to come back to the mainland and then back here again!" Iitu wondered. "Hmm, I'll have to talk to one of my superiors, but I think we can figure something out. No worries, I'll give you a call later." She said, winking. Her calm and positive attitude sure had an effect on Drago as well. Everything was coming together…This was just what Drago needed. 

As Drago had singnes few papers, he had his first work assignment in an envelope. He held it excitedly as the clock was coming to 11:00 AM. That's when Tajura jolted up and said: "Oh dear, the lunch break is about to start!" "Ah, well, we will take our leave then!" "Hmhm! But regardless, thankyou for coming!" She said and shook their hands. "No no, the pleasure is all mine. I promise I won't let you down." Drago said, after one final time shaking her paw. 

"Alright, I'll give you a call later tonight with what's gonna happen with tomorrow's check up. Your bakuphone working ok?" Iitu asked. "Yeah it's been good. I have your number and everything, so I'll just keep it close tonight." The pyrus bakugan said and made sure he had voices on as they were in the hallway. "Great. I'm so glad this wasn't for nothing." Iitu said in relief. "Hmh. You know, if you wouldn't have suggested this, I would have never been able to know about this place. I own it all for you again." He said bowing, as the haos cat blushed and waved him off. "Oow, stop it you! You're welcome, and you know I wanna help you in any way that I can." She said smiling knowingly. "And you more than have already. And I'm so grateful for everything." He said back as Iitu watched her phone. "Ok you overly emotional dragon-Goodness, I gotta fly!! And you just remember to check yours when I call because otherwise-" The haos cat threatened while making her way towards the exit, but the pyrus one grinned:"Have I ever forgotten to?" He argued back sarcastically. She swear dropped at first and tsked and before going through the door said: "No, because you're the best patient I've ever had! Talk to ya soon!" And she was quickly gone to her mobile vehicle and driving away. 

Drago couldn't help but to breathe in, and out slowly out of relief. He took one final look around him of the building that he was gonna work the next upcoming days in. He sure felt at ease and safe there if anything, and every bakugan acted like they actually were siblings to each other. No one was teased or left alone by themselves. Positive attitude all around...Drago has longed to feel something like this again. But even more amazing would had been to see even one of his old teammates…

Not after too long, he started making his way towards the exit as well. But before he got more than a few steps into the hallway, he heard a familiar voice. "Hahah! Yeah, for sure!" "Ok, see ya in a bit!" 

And the darkus bakugan who came around the corner just took Drago's breath away. He couldn't believe it... Like strate from the wish! None other than Percival was in front of him! The two who hadn't seen each other in ages, couldn't really help but to let their jaws drop and eyes open wide, walk step by step slowly closer to each other, and close the space by a warm tight hug. "P-Percival… I-I can't believe it!" "Dragoh… I've missed you so much!! H-How are you here, how are you doing, how's the baby? Hell, h-how is anything now??" He asked in disbelief and held him gently. "Äääh, I-It's-I'm..! Gah, It's a long storyh..." He blabbered, dropping his head in defeat. "Hmhmh, Indeed sounds like it. Hey, you know what, come and eat lunch with me. The food here is-... you just gotta taste it! I can pay for you!" He offered, and led him by hand to upstairs in the canteen. "Oh no, you don't have to-!" "No, I insist, for old times sake... Please." He asked and opened the door for him with an inviting smile. Drago felt like crying by the warmth that Percival had brought around him with his presence again. And like usual, it was impossible to say no to him. 

"What? You two have a private island?!" "Yes, there's still about a half we haven't gotten to explore yet. And with my condition, Helios doesn't want me to go off on my own while he's gone." Drago explained to his darkus friend that sat beside him. "I see, well I wouldn't either. In your current condition, too much power uses and it might drain you dry. Think how he would feel if he comes home, and you have no water or food on site, but the emptiness alone in the middle of nowhere for ancient knowhow long?" He said, getting the picture. "Yeah, you're probably right. But it's lonely, and in time you get bored once you have done everything that you possibly can inside!" He sighed and sipped some coffee after eating. 

"So, is that why you're here visiting?" The darkus warrior guessed crossing his arms under his jaw while festing his eyes on his dear friend, that seemed to have a completely different aura around him. "Yes I'm starting in the cleaning workshop tomorrow!" Drago announced, yet to realize one thing for himself. Now Percival couldn't believe his ears. "Youh! N-no way… That's where I've been now!" Drago made a 180 degree turn with his head and almost bursted the coffee out of his mouth. "Really?! Were gonna be working partners? For real?!" He smiled happily as his tail swinged around. Now that he looked at Percival's vest, it looked like the one Tajura had been wearing. No wonder he had had a feeling he had seen it before. "It seems soh! Oh my, well this turned my whole week around!" He was excited about the news as well. "Yeah…! Aah, after so long of not seeing you, I'm gonna see you everyday!" Percival just realized that too, and couldn't lie that it secretly brought some life in his grey days. "But I wonder, didn't they have something else for you to do? This is quite physical work you know…" Percival asked but replied after immediately: "-And no I'm not doubting your strength, I'm just concerned because of your condition." He said and looked at his stomach. "No, I know what you mean. And your concern is appreciated. I'll just take a small break if I can't stand up anymore or something. Is ok thought, I can manage, no worries." He said with a reassuring smile. "Well that goes without saying. And speaking of, how is the little one doing? Do you know the gender yet?" He asked while looking at his stomach with curiosity. 

"No, Iitu says it's still too early for that. Personally I don't care. Just that everything goes fine." He said looking at it and then he looked at his friend and noticed how he looked thoughtful. "You wanna feel it?" Percival gulped and looked at him nervousness suddenly taking over his body."C-Can I? What if I accidentally hurt it?" He asked concernedly. "No you won't, silly! Just give me your hand..." He said and placed it gently in the center. "Can you feel that?" 

Percival concentrated fully on it, and soon enough, he felt a small heart beat against his palm and even how the juvenile twitched towards it. "Hmh. Yes, this isn't daddy, sweetheart." "It can recognize it?!" The darkus one asked bewildered. " Why yes, he is curious. You felt how it moved?" "Y-Yes… like on que! Wow, that's amazing!" He said surprisedly and caressed his stomach a bit, beeling the actual little dragon that was in it. "It's so bizzare to think about, it's actually there… And it has grown so much... Have you come up with an idea of a name yet?" He asked while Drago visibly relaxed from the caressing Percival gave him without noticing. "Unfortunately no… When I try and think about it, nothing comes to mind!" He exhaled disappointedly. "Well don't rush it, you have plenty of time to think about it. Besides, you should go one day at a time, and not get any extra stress. Your health is the top priority now after all, if you two are already that connected with one another..." He smiled and patted his shoulder, and Drago hymned to him and smiled. "Thankyou, you're right, as always. I'm just over thinking, what I totally shouldn't be doing in this state. But, this will take my mind off of it for a bit, I'm sure..." He said straightening up and looked at the lovely small canteen. "This place just has this vibe to it, that it feels safe and homey. And like you actually wanna come back here." He said and Percival nodded in agreement. "You know I felt the same way when I first came here. And before I knew it, I got an official place here. It's totally different from battling, but I don't mind it. I've gotten to met so many wonderful bakugans here, I feel like I haven't been living fully till now… " 

Drago listened carefully and seeing Percival's thoughtful gaze, he couldn't help but wonder, what would this place do to him? Would he find something new to truly enjoy doing in life that he hadn't yet? But Percival's sudden yelp awoke him from the deep thoughts. 

"Aahh, I completely forgot the time! I need to get back!" "Ahh, of course! But, we will see tomorrow, right?" Drago asked. "Yes, most definitely..!" He smiled and ended up staring at him a bit longer, and Drago couldn't help but to blush a bit, and then close in for one final hug. "Thankyou for the delicious lunch, if you have time, could we go out to get coffee someday? But next time, I'll pay!" Percival's eyes widened and he looked at his friend while saying back: "Y-Yeah, of course! I'd love that…" He said and gently hugged him back, but it seemed like Drago didn't wanna let go. Percival could only guess why, and he petted his back gently. "Here, you have a baku-phone, right? You can call me for anything. And any time." He said reassuringly and Drago finally lifted his head and took the small paper in his pocket. "Thankyou. I most definitely will." "Hmh. Now, see ya at eight tomorrow morning!" He waved off and went to call the elevator. "Yeah, till tomorrow then!" And Drago went back up the stairs and could help but to smile. Damn, there was so much he wanted to talk with the darkus bakugan still! But he had just gotten a brain block at the worst time. But he mentally thanked his quick decision to ask him out some afternoon, so the two could properly share their past months happenings with each other. This day turned out to be even better than he expected. 

After the young dragonoid got home, he landed on the bed with a soft thud. He buried his face on the pillow, as his tail started to make small waves on the outside of it. He looked at the small paper that had a series of numbers on it. He felt the baby kicking warmly and he could feel how the fetus inside was asking why it's mother has such a warm and happy feeling inside. Drago gently patted his lump and hymned. "Just one of mommy's old friends, I bet you will like him too. Once you can get out and can socialise with him properly..." A warm twitch as a response. "Hmh. What do you say, should we make daddy something good when he gets home?" He asked and felt the little one give a quick excited jolt. "Alright, let's start baking then!" Drago said, taking his apron on and started to look around for pans and pots. Now, he had good news for him. 

Meanwhile with our other dragonoid:

"Graah, finallyh, got that done! But still, 12 to go…!" Helios said and looked at his project for today. "Oh but you're furter with it than anyone else. You're really outstandingly amazing with this, Helios. Why don't I let you and Leonidas off a bit earlier today? You two have been working hard." The walrus bakugan said. "If you say so." The pyrus one groaned while turning his gaze, seeming like he didn't care if he would have gotten off already a few hours ago, but he did. He was hungry, and in serious need of his husband's wonderful cooking at the moment. "Eyy Heli bro, can I please come to eat at your place? I have no idea what to buy and I'm way too tired to go on to any shop to go and figure that out!" "Oh you damn beggar!! Ok, fine, but in that case, you're gonna help me down stairs the rest of the night!" "Deal dude! Aa thanks, your a legend!" he said and looked at him tearing up. "Hmp! Well I'm just glad that you have time to do something else with your day other than laze around and watch psych horror movies!" He said rolling his eyes. "Oh I do plenty else, help you with your relationship, help you with our house, help your darling with his needs-" But Helios turned his head back to look at the other dragonoid:"Wha?!" "Waa? Pfft hihihi!"  
And Helios wiped his tail at him, but the darkus dragonoid just about dodged it. "You tail hole!" "Hahahah, I'm just testing how tired you are, and you actually are!! Wow, you believed me for a second and a half!" "Oh yeah? You wanna know how long it takes me to shove my fist down your throat?!" "Before I bite it in half or after?" A long silence. 

"The boat leaves in 10 minutes if ya wanto hurry your thick muchular arse to swap our own clothes and get there, or we can fly half way, then swim the other half because we're too tired to go on!" The darkus dragonoid sassed. "Pf. All I need is 3 minutes to chance!" "Wanna bet?" "Drago's baku cake. Because I know he has made some." Leo said, licking his lips. "Your on!" 

And after the quick dress up, the two flew bullet speed to the harbour, and ended up just about making it onto the boat. And in no time, they were at the familiar island, but as they walked up the stairs, a lovely scent lingered on to their noses. "Mmmhh, now you got me dripping... Oh my god, what has he made?!" "Whatever it is, It's five star food, dead ass!" Helios said and swiftly took the key and unlocked the door. "I'm home!" "And I came too, hope ya not in a crampy mood?" And the pyrus bakugan turned his head from the kitchen counter and smiled. "Oh not at all. I'm glad to see you again!" But Helios went to look over his shoulder at the lovely scent that came from the steaming pan filed with little mini cakes in front of him. "Mmhh, don't mind if I test it before you frost them-Gaahh!" "As a matter of fact, you're not getting anything before our guest you selfish reptile! And wash those filthy hands, before you even try and put them on anything else!" Drago ordered back after pinching Helios' hand away. 

"Ooff, burnt again by the pyrusbaby! And on the hand that has been holding the stabilising iron the whole day, can't even imagine the pain... And wooow, it's only been a few days and look at this place again! Drago sweetie, you're really making this place pop!" Leo said as he looked at the cozy living room that now had picture frames of him and Helios up, as well as a beautifully crafted cuckoo clock on the wall and few new shelfs with brand new books in them healthy places and few seashells and beautifully shaped rocks.  
"Why Thankyou, Leo. Glad you noticed. Went a bit of shopping last weekend and finally got the new ones in there. Have still three to read though.." He thought out loud. "Wouwwie. Well, haven't you been busy!"  
Helios too came back from the bathroom next to the full dinner table. "So, is there a reason you have made such a full table? Sure you didn't just have a hunch that we would be coming early home?" Helios asked while wrapping his arms around his lover's perfectly formed waist, while giving his blushing cheeks few kisses. "Oh yeah, I got good news!" Drago said, putting the glasses down one the table and turning to face them. "I got a job!" 

"Waahh?! W-When?" "Where??" "From the cleaning workshop at Goroa." Drago responded, not remembering at all one fact. "Aa-! T-Thats…!" "That's where we work!" Leonidas exhaled and looked at Helios, who's brain seemed to realize the same thing. Slowly he's confused face twisted into a bright excited smile as he asked: "Are you saying that we're gonna be working under the same roof?" "Well technically. Because I'm gonna be all over the place and you're gonna be in H4 building. But I bet we're gonna see each other now and then." He explained and looked at him, while he realised that it indeed was the same workshop that these two were in now. That explained why he had had that funny feeling earlier. 

But that seemed to be enough for the other dragonoid to snuggle him tightly, as he let out a low purring sound. In Helios' book, that was more than good news, now he's beau was able to get away from the boredom of home stuck and get somewhere to spread his wings. And even better: At the very same place he was in! Drago seemed to realize what he's lover was thinking: "But that doesn't mean that you can come after me whenever you please! We have to focus on work-! Helios, are you listening?! Seriously!! I don't want you to lose your job nor mine!" Drago tried but Helios just waved it off. "Yea I'll be working… Even harder so I can see you every recess we get." "That's the exact opposite of what I meant! Ouh boyh..!" The ruby red one face palmed, as the darkus one couldn't help but to chuckle "Oohh hell yes, future amusement for my day! Aah, life certainly doesn't stay boring with you two!" 

"No, but it sure could calm down a bit..! Hey, weren't you starving a minute ago?" The ruby red dragonoid asked the dark grey one. "Yeah, but I was hungry for your sweet body more than anything." He murmured before letting go and began to stuff his plate full of food. Drago blushed while letting out a sigh, but he turned with a smile on his face towards the kitchen. He seemed to be humming, and moved quite lightly across the floor. Helios watched him go and turned his head amusedly. "He truly seems happy about it. As long as he won't overdo it, my mind is at ease." He noted mentally and smiled satisfiedly at him.

Yes sure Drago was happy about where he was going tomorrow, but even happier he was about who he was going to work with in there. This week was gonna turn out for the better in his opinion. 

Meanwhile at Goroa's west side that had the city in it, the darkus warrior was thinking hard. His heart was fleeing from the thought of today's events. But he mentally cursed his state of mind. He pushed his chest and somehow wished to calm his heart down. "Ggrr… Damn it, I thought that after all this time, I would have gotten rid of these feelings, but I guess I overestimated myself..!" He fell on his bed and sighed heavily. "No, I have to keep this professional between us. If I ruin this now, I don't think he would ever even look at me again..!" But then the flash of green, glittering beautiful eyes went by his mind, and it was like his heart had jumpstarted itself on him. He jolted into the other direction of the bed while burying his face on the pillow. "No no..! Damn it, why, why can't I just... Let him goh!?" He groaned and bit his corner teeth through his lip, drawing a drop of blood. As the bittersweet taste took over his mouth, the pain slowly flooded his heart. All the words and emotions he wanted to let out, he just had to kill them. One mistake, and their friendship could have been over… But everytime he was near the warm, kind, beautiful dragonoid, he lost himself to something that was beyond him. How long could he keep this up? 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aand there I leave it for now, don't worry, for the sake of me feeling bad for Percival, I have little something special coming by the end of the year just for them two! ;) 
> 
> Thankyou so much for reading, see you in the next one!


	3. Overwhelmed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclainer:I do not own bakugan or any of the characters, just the story and my oc's.
> 
> And here's the next chapter guys! I'm going to be quite busy next month, so I can't promise that chapter 4 will make it by December, but it will for sure appear in January at the least! One of the reasons because I'm getting to the point in the story where I have to connect a lot of dots in the plot, finish a lot of new oc's and what not. I hope you can stay pationed ennough for me to make the best posible story for you as I posibly can! 🙏
> 
> Other than that, I will keep the comic's coming on Devianart! But without furter ado, enjoy the chapter!

Drago woke up brightly, as his alarm clock went off well before five AM. As the ruby red Dragonoid tried to get up, two muscular arms prevented him from getting up by grabbing his waist. They pulled him back in the soft, warm spot under the covers, where his other half was mumbling. 

"Where do you think you're going?" Drago fought his every instinct to not turn his head towards the most adorable thing ever, that was his sleepy lover's face, that was still halfway to the dreamland by the sound of it.  
That sight was one of Drago's favorite things in the whole world, seeing Helios so defenselessly doozy and unaware of anything around him. "Sorry bae, I gotta get up! I got to be on the boat that leaves at 6:30." He protested and tried to kiss him to make him feel better by leaving him so early, but it had quite the opposite turn of events. The dark warm grey dragonoid flipped Drago on the other side under him, and kissed his face, while caressing his hips in a way that he knew made his belarng's knees go weak. 

"Heliooos, ghh-I'm sorry, I can't-!" "Hmmff… Five more minutees…" He murmured while kissing his twitching dragonoid's neck and caressed his inscale arousingly. That's when Drago jumped, making the perfect second window for him to make his escape. "Sorry, but I'd hate to be late in my first morning! Come on, we cuddle when I get back, ok?" He asked trying to use his most reasonable tone, but looking at his lover's puppy face just made him feel terrible about it. No, he had to get to the workshop before Helios would bring his true guns out! 

"And you, keep sleeping! You don't have to get up in two more hours." He whispered and wento the door, while looking at his mate calmly. "Go oon… Head back to the pillow… good boy. See you in the afternoon!" He winked as his purring boyfriend went back under the covers and slowly closed his eyes while his head was still facing the door. Drago closed it as quietly as possible and sighed relieved. "Ok first, a nice wake up shower!" 

After Drago had gotten to Goroa, he walked from the harbour the little beach road over to the familiar building, but surprisingly, he saw someone else walking to him from the opposite direction. "Ah, good morning! Nervous?" The familiar darkus dragonoid said. "Good morning! No, I'm perfectly fine! Slept well too, even though I was extremely excited!" The ruby red dragonoid answered with a smile. "Well then, excited worker, how about we go see if we can find a vest for you?" He asked. "Lead the way my friend." He responded and looked at him happily, and this time he had time to open the door for him before he did. After that, they went to the cleaning center and over to the familiar closest to pick the right sized vest for him. "Hmm, you mind want a bit of a loosed one, since you have a full stomach, right?" "Yes, actually. I didn't even think about that. So do we wash them as well, or do different workshops take care of that?" He asked as Percival looked through the closets and shelves for the right sizes. "We wash our own work clothes usually every week. The cooks are here often though since they have all the canteens table cloths to wash as well, that's why there's irons and boards." He said, pointing to the other side of the wall with his tail top. "Here, try this on." And he handed him a size small L vest, that hugged his body perfectly. Like other dragonoids, Drago as well was able to retrace his back spikes, so that they wouldn't poke holes in his precious clothing. "It's perfect! Thankyou!" He said. "Your welcome, I should get mine and then get the keys from Tajura! Then we can go and take care of the MPH." 

And the two bakugan's walked over to the dressing room at the other side of the elevator, dropping their bags over to the lockers. After that they made their way through the first floor hallway. On the way, they got three different hello's already. And just when they got to the last one, Tajura came through the door. "Aah, why good morning Drago dear! And Percival as well! Lovely to see my teens the first thing I come through the door! Oh, have you even found a right sized vest, and your work mate?" She asked while finding the key to her office. "Good morning to you too! Yes, me and Percival actually know each other from way back." Drago said while smiling to his darkus friend. He smiled back at him while lightly blushing. "Krh, Yes. But, we would need the keys for everyone. I was thinking the first morning I could take the MPH from the third floor with Drago, and if Julira and Kaer would take the household class?'' Percival asked as they walked in over with her. "Ah, yes, that is a good plan. And Drago, is it ok if I talk about that with Percival here?" She asked looking at Drago in a certain way so he knew what she meant. "Yes, he knows already." Drago answered, smiling calmly at him. "Alright. Me and my supervisor talked yesterday, and we thought it would be a good idea if Percival would be working with you since he has the work contact every day of the week. Would that be alright?" She asked looking at the two, who immediately looked at each other, like they had been just waiting to hear those news. "Absolutely!" "I would be honored to do so." 

"Great! And of Iitu, we talked with our doctor here, and she was fine to get transferred back to Goroa's baku hospital, so she could come here in her place." She explained, as Drago was surprised by what he heard. "Oh really? that way I wouldn't have to travel as far as the next building over." The ruby red dragonoid thought out loud. That was more than he could have asked for, and he knew that the haos cat was happy to do so. "That's exactly what we thought, dear! So glad we got it arranged so quickly too!" She smiled gladly. 

"Well then, that's all settled! Now, are you going to take the multi purpose hall?" The haos lioness asked. "Yes, I think that would be perfect for starters. They shouldn't have anything setup either, so it's easy to mop." The darkus one answered as he motioned Drago to follow him. "Hmhm, good! Then remember to show up at coffee break for 8:15!" She reminded before they went out the door. "We'll do!" 

Percival stopped at the end of the hallway, and kept the door open for the pyrus dragonoid. Then he opened the closet door, only to notice how something in there was gone. "That's odd, the cart should have been here…" "Is it that one over there?" Drago asked and pointed at the hallway and through the next door, where the very thing was sitting and waiting. The darkus dragonoid was quite stunned after getting next to him to look at what his companion was talking about. "H-how did it-?" 

"What? Are you that surprised that I'm actually in time one day?" Asked a bird bakugan, who was carrying pink and blue towels to the cart and seemed to be filing it. "Hm. Yes, to say the least, not gonna lie. You should go see Tajura before its eight though, it might make her whole Tuesday a whole lot better." The darkus warrior said, pulling his hands on his hips while throwing him one of the green leashed keys. 

"Thanks! And I already saw her on my way here. She also said that we would have a new member joining us, but not just anyone…" And the new bakugan aimed his turquoise eyes on Drago and took a few steps forward, giving him his wing. "It's an honor to meet you, pyrus beauty. I'm Kareronake, but just call me Kaer. Welcome to the humble workshop, where we spend 36 hours of week. Your boyfriend sure has been keeping things interesting on H4."  
He grinned. Drago was a bit overwhelmed to say the least. Hearing all that already told him quite much of what was going on here, but it at least saved him the trouble to explain himself. "U-uhm...n-nice to meet you. But just call me Drago, alright? I don't know where that nickname has started from, but I've sure heard it a lot…"The ruby red dragonoid said sweat dropping." Hmhmh, but isn't it true? I mean wow, not all the rumors or describings hold a candle once you're in front! Sure hope we get some respect now having you with us!" The feather head said tapping the pyrus dragonoids shoulder in brotherly manner. 

"Ok, we can chit chat more during coffee break, but now did you see Julira?" Percival asked about changing the subject. "Yeah she's changing right now." He answered, shifting his attention back to the other. "Ok, we agreed that Drago and I will go clean the third floor MPH, can you two manage the household class?" "Absolutely! We can manage that no problem." "Alright, good than. See ya in a bit." And Drago just bowed slightly and went after his long termed friend to the elevator, which he had ordered to the third floor. He had something with him that looked like a piece of grey fur at first peak. "What's that for?" But the darkus warrior just smiled a bit and said: "Just in case."

And as the doors opened, Percival made a quick turn to the right, that seemed to have a little corridor, that Drago didn't actually even remember seeing yesterday. "And here, this door is always open. And it's where we get our cart." "Ou, so we don't have to fight over one?" "No. Of course not. We can use this one in here, buut there's four of us today… So after we're done we can leave this one here. Just remind me to look at the laundry bag after we are done." He said as he was taking a sprinkling bottle out. Drago made a mental note of his friend's task as he looked at the otherwise empty dark hallway. They seemed to be the first bakugans on this floor. 

After getting the door opened and the cart in, Drago saw only pitch blackness in front of him. Yet another door frame that he had no idea that was sealed with in. He felt that it was a big space, since even the light illuminating from the hallway wasn't enough to light the whole room. "Is there a light switch or something?" "That panel on the side, puch all the four buttons on the left side." His friend advised. Drago found the panel, but feeling it sure didn't help much, since all the buttons too were pitch black. "Ghh… Damn it…" "You got it?" "Arhg, I can't even tell what I'm pushing or not..!" "Ah, here, slightly this way.." Percival said and moved his hand with his to the right spot, getting slight pleasure shivers from the warm contact. And luckily, they had some slowly strengthening lights illuminating the hall, that Drago swore that felt bigger. It was only 10 meters from the other wall. "And so, could you check the paper situation, and the trash cans for me? I'll get the mops ready in the meanwhile." The darkus bakugan said, giving Drago the key leash. He took it and nodded and while walking over to the other side he noticed something. "How come in a big place like this has barely any echo?" 

"Hm. That might be because of those, my friend." And he pointed up smirking slightly. Just then, Drago noticed as well how there were little holes all over the ceiling, like a bunch of mice had done a number on it. "Those guide the sound to not echo loudly all over, but to let it sink in nicely. That's why it looks like hole cheese." Percival explained. "Ah, that's actually pretty clever." When Drago looked at them more closely in the light, they looked almost like craters on a planet's surface. Space… That just made him suddenly remember their final battle against King Zenoheld. The time when he and Helios had united their inner fire and summoned the legendary Ignish sword. It seemed like the time had just started flying after that. All kinds of changes had occurred, not all so good, but they had survived through them. As crazy as it felt, Drago wouldn't have wanted to change a thing of how he had ended up with Helios. The crazy doctor thing, parting ways with Dan and Keith…Letting Helios lead the charge as he got held back. Getting past all those hard times, had made him realize how much he had grown. And he bet his tail that Helios felt it too, but was maybe too distracted to see it yet. Speaking of his lover, he realized how much he thought about him, and actually missed him. But some purple blur broke the image of him, and the ruby red dragonoid returned back to this moment. 

"Helloo, New Vestroia to Drago?" "Hmh? Sorry my friend, what was that?" The darkus warrior sighed and asked: "Are you gonna just hang on to that, or swap a new one in there?" He grinned and pointed the trashcan he was squishing against his chest, like it was his treasured plushie. The pyrus bakugan shook his head embarrassedly and made a turn back to the cleaning cart." N-no, ääh, sorryh, I just- spaced out for a second. " He mumbled while trying to open the plastic bag. "Hm. I can see that. But how about we try to focus here?" Percival asked and handed him the mop. "Now if you don't know how to put it in correctly-" "Like this?" Asked the dragonoid before his  
friend was even done with the sentence. The string part was already on the mop end the way it should. "Y-yes? Wow, ok…" But then he wondered why he was even surprised? This was Drago after all. 

"And, this longer one is called 75, and the one size smaller is called 50. And now that we use the bigger one, you can just slowly drag it right next to the wall. But once you get all the trash through the next line, you make it go zig zag, and get a wider area once, and always the thinner side first." He instructed as he showed the pyrus dragonoid how to do it correctly.

Drago was instantly into this new thing, and just went on and tried to do how he saw the other one doing it just now. It felt heavy at first, but he got used to it quite soon. Paying all his attention to the floor and what the light showed to him, he scooped everything he saw coming in front of him. Making the turn as he reached the back wall, he took every last one of the dirt balls and lil rocks. Soon, he noticed that I almost felt like a game. After getting the whole floor spotless, he looked back on himself and enjoyed the clean view.

While fetching him the sweeper to pick up the traches, Percival looked at Drago's concentrated face and asked: "Was that bad?" The ruby red dragonoid turned his attention to the darkus one while a smile appeared on to his lips. "I-...can I mop something else please?" Percival looked at him completely thrown off, but lifted the key bundle up and said: "How about the backroom?" "Yes please!" After unlocking the door, the pyrus dragonoid straight up jolted in and started sweeping quite the enthusiastic speed the remaining floor. Percival looked at how his comrade was genuinely smiling from the joy of what he was doing, while working and knew it right there and then. "Well I guess he found the right job for himself." 

After being done with the whole hall, the pair took their cart and took the grey laundry bag from it and went down with the elevator, back to the first floor. Going to the cleaning center, Percival started dumping the dirty mops and towels in each of their own baskets with gloves on. "And when you do this, is really important that you wash the towels separate in their own program, and the mops on their own." Drago hunched over next to him to see better and pointed the locker on the right. "What's this for?" "Ah, that's for the powder. Care to give it here? It's behind you." At first Drago was about to say that there was nothing behind him, but the big dryer closets, but then he saw that in between them, there indeed was a big container box." Here you go, and then?" "Than I take half a spoon of this and put it in the left one. Then just put the right assets and START. Easy as that.'' Now after that 1:03 timer has gone off, we come to wash the mops in and put these one on the dryer for the meantime." The darkus warrior explained, expecting Drago to yawn from the borderome of it, compared to intense battle planning and strategizing. But, the pyrus dragonoid had such a concentrated face on him and voice that it took Percival by complete surprise. "Wow, that's handy. And a bit to remember too, but just to be sure can you watch me do it for the first time?" He pleaded. "Hmh. You bet! Juust in case. Right?" He asked, winking playfully to him, and Drago responded back with a smile: "Hmhm. Right." 

Suddenly, the door opened and the same bird bakugan from earlier said: "Hey what are you doing? Hurry up, its coffee break, and Julira even brought some fresh homemade cookies!" "Oh, that's so nice of her…" Percival said as he got up and dusted his vest from the little dust from the mops. "Oh yeah, she wanted Drago to try them first, must be because she's always too nice for the newcomers! Now come on, quit holding up!"  
Kaer hurried and held the door for them. Drago blinked from surprise and murmured: "T-That's too nice..."  
*Sigh* If you only would be as enthusiastic about work as you are from breaks..." Percival countered to the ventus bird, while going out the door. "Hey, I'm plenty enthusiastic about cleaning toilets and floors as I need to be!" He said as he tapped his wing on top of his chest. "By slacking off over to canteen to drink some bubble tea's?" Percival countered sarcastically while raising an eyebrow. "Hey, that was one time and they had peach flavored ones! They never have that!" *sigh* "Excuses, excuses…"Percival sighed, rolling his eyes. It seemed like he was quite used to this by now. 

Drago couldn't help but to hide a slight giggle behind his arm, as he listened to the two bakugan's conversation. Right away, he got the feeling that he was sure gonna have an interesting time here. All the anxiety he might have had in the morning had vanished in no more than 15 minutes. 

After finally getting a cup of coffee in front of them, the four cleaning workshop teens were happily chewing down their breakfast and getting Drago in full up curious questioning. "So, how did a powerful royal bakugan such as yourself get retired?" "And how did you manage to win Helios, the leading bakugan of Vexoes to come over to your side? Let alone marry you?? You must had used a love spell or something-! Ou, but those are forbidden! Wait, actually, hold it till Azila gets here! Shes gonna want all the romantic deetails!" Drago almost choked on his own coffee while listening to all these questions.

"Wow, slow down there guys, it's only his first day! You wanna exhaust him already by the simple little chit chat?" Percival defended, trying to calm down he's too eager workmates. Not that he hadn't gotten an insane amount of questioning when he got here though…But Drago had specifically come here to help take his mind off the past things and get relaxing time while working here, not to get pried from his private life! 

"Yes, I don't even think I can answer all of them.." He said and looked a little bit bothered. He almost felt like the late paparazzi had just now caught up to him after the great battle. It was a miracle he hadn't made it in the evening newspapers cover yet. Perhaps Helios had suspected right, that the best thing for them at the time had been just to disappear. 

"And not to disappoint you or anything, but I've been kinda wanting to put the memories of the battles behind me, so I'd rather not talk about it. It was mentally and psychically a very tiring battle for us, and a one we were so close to lose... What I was about to lose. And all that just because we weren't prepared enough for the nightmare that was unleashed on us…" Drago said mood changing quite frantically, and he lowered his gaze to the reflection of the liquid surface. 

The others weren't emotion blind, and saw that whatever had happened, sure was draumaticing, even for the great Drago. The darkus lioness put her purple and black striped paw on Drago's warm wine red hand and said: "I'm so sorry to hear that. Sorry for asking so carelessly. I should have thought ahead… Forgive us." "Yeah, did not mean to bring you to all gloomy land on us pal. But you know what? How ever much despair they caused for you, you won and destroyed that side for good. Thanks to that, we are all safe now. So thankyou, for all the bakugans in New Vestroia. Can't show our gratitude enough… " Kaer said in the most serious and sincere voice Drago had yet heard, but it only made the point more clear for him. He smiled slightly and felt the warmth from their hands and they were holding his. "It's ok. I'm just happy that things turned out right." Percival smiled besides him and nodded. "We all are, Drago. We all are. Thanks to you. If you wouldn't have shown up when you did...We mind had not had made it." Percival said while looking deeply into Drago's eyes. Drago turned his head to the side and said in a low voice: "I'm glad I did. Despite my condition… But I had a very bad feeling. So I listened to my gut and came after you all…" Drago said relief leaking from his voice. "Hmh. Your gut sure is right always. Better keep listening to it." "Hmhmhm! don't worry. I plan to do just that!" 

The two young ones observed the situation, and read the emotions between the other two bakugans. They could just feel the strong caring the two had for each other. I'm a mix of something else… almost like they could have been more than what they let to understand. "You two seem like-" "You could be a couple." 

Now this comment broke their minds completely and both of the bakugans tried not to die, as they swallowed their griend bean water down in the wrong direction. "Khöhhöhhöh! Khh- W-What are you two talking about?!" "Yhyh-! Y-yeah-! Wh-Where the hell did that come from?!" 

"I don't know… The way you both seem to be so deeply connected? I don't know. It just stuck out to me." Kaer said while scratching his chin. "Same here. It's just…the first thing that comes to mind from you both. How you two look at eachother, and almost like read each other's minds." The tigress said while observing them both. 

Percival was a bit lost from words. Because the truth was, he still had 'some kind of' feelings towards the pyrus dragonoid no doubt about that, but he tried to keep it as neutral between them as possible. But more than anything, Drago's wealth and happiness were important to him all the same. He cared about him, in more ways than he was aware of. He was so relieved that he was able to be with him, even get to work as a team, because he knew Drago wasn't a slacker if he really had a motivation for something. The two had never even run into a problem where either of them couldn't decide how they were gonna do things or how they could manage by themselves. No they always knew how to make it equal for one another, but now, Percival had to balance it a bit differently, because the pyrus dragonoid would get tired more easily than before. But that was no problem to him. They would simply have to time their work a bit differently than before, that's all. And since the darkus dragon warrior knew how everything worked here, he already had thought of a perfect schedule for that. 

"Ok, first of all, we're just friends. Second of all, yes there's many kinds of loves. And for us, it's about caring, because we're like family. We stand for each other, either if it's that were getting attacked, or that we're facing difficult times. We are there for each other. " Drago explained, as them both had a face like the message was sinking in. "Soo you two are like brothers huh?" Kaer asked, trying to wrap his head around this. "Yes, you could call it that." Drago said looking at them. They had a thoughtful expression and after few seconds, then they hymned in unison, as it seemed they were reading their mail. "Then can I ask if all of you are so close?" 

Percival could have straight up answered no on this one. He had interacted the most with Drago out of all the other bakugans, and because of this, he had gotten to know him way better than the others in their team. Which automatically meant that he had grown closer with him specifically after sharing so many things about each other. There were different kinds of friendships. Work partners meant that you get along with your partner and your teamwork came out best when together. Then there was the friendship in general, you two came along well, time flew past faster than lightning, and you simply felt comfortable talking with whatever with them, and enjoyed their company. But having a deep relationship means that you actually found comfort and safety from that someone. Being close to them brought life in you in new levels other than what you had been familiar with before. And, even brought new sides about yourself, thanks to that someone. 

"Of course. We have been fighting on the same side for ages, we all share the same kinda closure with each other. We are brawlers, after all. And everyone in the team is like siblings." Drago replied, but in truth kept in the fact that with Percival, he might have called them exceptionally close. Like best friends. "But I think thanks to your good pair work, we have just become a bit more close with each other." the ruby red dragonoid replied with a smile. 

"I'll have to agree. A part of the reason why I was so excited to get to work with you. I have no doubt you can't do any worse than in your home." He answered back, with a smile that didn't leave any doubt in his mind about his confidence with him. "Thankyou, I promise to try my best. And please inform me if I'm doing anything incorrectly." Drago asked quite sincerely. "Oh we for sure will! Speaking off, we should get going already! Did Tajura make any chances on the list?" The bird bakugan questioned as he chugged down the last bit of coffee from his cup and dusted off the cookie crumbs from his feathers. "No, just a normal Thursday work schedule. So off to clean this floor and the third and the first. And by then it should already be lunch time. Then we go to the H4 building." Julira replied and sat up stretching. "Heh, I'm excited. Your batteling skills are rumored to be the best of the best, but I wonder how good your cleaning skills will be!" Kaer said while taking the cup off to the dishes return line. Drago made a little grin as he replied: "I guess you'll just have to find out yourself." 

And the morning normal cleaning routine went way smoother than expected. They all thought Drago would need quite much showing off in what order to wipe which area and with what colored towel, but that didn't take but one time. But what they didn't expect was that it would go even faster. What usually would have taken the trio about an hour, took only 40 minutes. And as hard to believe as it was, Drago seemed to be wanting to do the most biggest and hardest part. Take all the hallways and stairs. This surprised of course everyone else but Percival. But just in case, he went after him to pick up the trash piles left by him, and remind him that they had no hurry anywhere. But, as he saw how much the pyrus dragonoid seemed to be enjoying the job he didn't have it in his heart to stop him. And if he felt like he was in shape to go all out, then why not? 

As they got to a lunch break, even Drago was worn out, after three hours of sweeping and mopping and runnin back and forth the stairs. Julira and Kaer found themselves stunned by this. Not only did the pyrus dragonoid do things quickly, he also left everything like a 20 year old professional had come and cleaned the place. Not a single smudge or stain anywhere. As Percival looked at the spotless hallway, he grinned to the two teens standing next to him speechless:"Hmh. How about you two start taking some notes?" "T-That's impossible!! He has gotta have cleaned before!" Kaer said in disbelief. His brain cells started to melt as he tried to wrap his head around this. "For a pregnant dragonoid he sure has a lot of energy…" Julira said thoughtfully but added quickly after: "Well not that I'm complaining! Just good if he does, leaves less work for us!" She grinned. "Maybe, but that should be an example for you two on how well to do things around here." He said back to them. And your two young healthy bakugans, for crying out loud!" "Yeeah…Ok now I just feel bad! You need to hold him back at bit so he leaves something to us too! Otherwise I bet he could take the whole school with the offices and every smithy in one day if we'd let him!" Kaer grinned. "Hey don't say that around him. Or he'll take it as a challenge!" "Hahahah! Yeah!" "And -"Don't let me hold you guys back" My ass! More like we are gonna have to hold him back, or hell exhaust himself!" The feather head said. But least to say, they were all impressed. It seemed like there was no such a thing that the pyrus dragonoid wasn't good at. Or atleast, they haven't found such an example yet. 

And as the afternoon rolled in, they splitted up as they got into the school building, and in the downstairs, where Helios and the other smithy's were. As soon as he stepped in, Drago had this exciting yet comforting feeling taking over his chest. That little bit of distraction showed him his work too as he's train of thoughts because more clouded and distracted. As an example if he went to fetch something from the cleaning closet, as soon as he was at the door he already forgot all about it, and why he was there in the first place. Percival couldn't help but to confirm his thoughts and ask: "How do you feel about it? Knowing that he is merely 10 meters under you?" Drago squeezed the mop wand and had a struggling expression on his face. "I'm trying to fight myself from not jolting there with all my speed and end up cuddling him...and it's hard.. Especially because one second I might feel like I need to love the soul out of him and the next it might be that if he says a word to me, I freak out and want to shut him up. It's… really confusing." Drago said, tightening his hand into fist. 

"And exhausting no doubt." Percival added. Drago nodded and took a deep breath. "But, it is what it is. No point trying to fight what I can't."  
He said and lowered his head. "But, I can pull this off. I need to faith in myself. And Iitu keep's saying that it can't be terribly long anymore..!" He said and looked at his belly a bit. "Hmh. Let's hope so, and don't worry. You're gonna do alright. I know it. " He said and tapped his shoulder. 

"And don't worry about him either. It's just 10 minutes till the coffee break and then just 45 minutes glass cleaning. Then our day is over and you may reunite with him. So, you think you can manage that?" Percival asked and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. He took a deep breath and answered: "Yeah.. I can do this. No problem. Actually, it's been a ton of fun so far. I didn't expect that at all." He said while looking around the hallway. "Hmhm. I know, it for sure is." "And Percival, thankyou for being here with me. I feel a lot less lost knowing you're besides me here. So thank you for that." "Dragoh… Mh." and Percival em raised him which Drago returned. "You don't have to keep thanking me for letting me know how grateful you are. And I'm not doing this to get to your popularity list, I'm doing this because I want you to be alright, and know that you don't have to be alone with your problems. And for you to know that you always have someone besides you. Not just him. " And he said it with such a voice that he knew exactly what he meant. This only made Drsgos emotion button to trigger, and he squeezed his friend against him." Percival…! I'm so glad you're in my life." This comment made Percival's whole day and he tightened his hold slightly as well, while enjoying the moment. This was all he could ask for. For being the one for him when he needed a true friend that listened and understood. This just reminded him of how important friendship's could be. 

As the rest of the afternoon flew by and the clock was closing in on two o'clock, the metal workshop was starting to shut down and all the students went to change their work clothes into their own. "Aah, deem, this day sure was busy! Eey Heli, you up to go grab something from the mall?" "No can do, you begger! Promised Drago to go with him to some new place to go see what kinda food there is." Helios replied as he pulled his leather jacket on in quite in a hurry. "Oww, and hey I still have some of my own left! Besides, next week is my salary anyways!" "Then why don't we all go then? Would be nice to get something other than frozen pizza." Cazzy suggested to the two other dragonoids in the locker room. "Hey yeah! We haven't hung out in ages! C'mon, Heli, say you can?" "Don't know yet, I'd rather live day by day than worry weeks ahead of me." The pyrus dragonoid grunted and wrapped his dark red scarf around his neck, that Drago had weaved to him as a birthday present. "But if we get off let's say earlier one day and you don't have anything scheduled for him that is?" "Sure why not. Bye!" He said quicker than the door got to close from the hallway as he was already jumping down the stairs. "Maan he sure still manages to keep fire under his ass, no matter how less ahead he thinks!" Leo sighed while closing his locker. "You don't say. But I can come shopping with you. I have nowhere to be." The metal dragonoid smiled. "Oow, thanks man! Much more fun to go with someone then go alone. Hey have you tasted the new Cavre rolls yet?" "No clue what you're talking about." "Ooh then you have been missing out a lot! C'mon, the might still have some while we get there!" He hurried and threw his black rivet jacket on. 

While watching his baku phones clock, Helios grunted. "Already 2:05..! C'mon, he said he wouldn be here on time! Or than he went too far and tried to perfect everything as usual…" As much as he tried not to let the cold in, the brutal north wind from the sea was enough to make Helios' body shiver. "Grrh, I'll be perfect for him that I don't like waiting when he's late get's here..!" And as soon as Helios finished that sentence in his freezing head, he saw his red one come out the door. Only issue was that he didn't come alone. Helios recognized right away who was once again hanging around on his pyrus beaty, and just like in battle state, every blood vein in his body had a kickstart to flame his whole body up, and make the poison from his body run to his spike tips. 

"Well, see ya tomorrow at 7:45?" Drago asked as he was ready to go in the opposite direction as his darkus friend. "Yes, and also, would you happen to have anything scheduled for tomorrow night?" Drago made a small pause, but did not recall having anything scheduled. "No, I'm free." "In that case, would you like to go to town with me?" Drago had a smile appear on his lips and he answered happily: "Of course! Let's do it!" Percival's golden tail tip started to wag behind his back. "Really? That's great!" "Hmhmh! Well then, see you tomorrow!" "You bet!" And the darkus warrior turned around, and started to make his way home. This day, by far, had been the most fun in the whole year for him. First he and Drago had had a blast in work while goofing off and catching up on everything.  
If everyday was going to be even half as fun, then he was officially living a dream. 

Drago also turned around and saw his lover leaning on a pole. He speeded over to him, but noticed that Helios was almost like staring someone down, ready to jump at them and slay them on the spot. His scales were standing up and his pointy ears were reaching towards the sky. First Drago was sure it was for him being late, and making him wait in the cold. But, as he got closer, he's expression changed into a softer one and he embraced the other dragonoid. "Hmh. And here I thought you wouldn't even get out. Or did you miss behave on your first day? Now whos the bad dragon, huh?" "Thmhmhmh! No no, you dingleberry! Just had to make sure nothing was left uncleaned for tomorrow, because that means more extra work for us! And by this day's observation, we got plenty enough for one day to do." He said and smootched him on the cheek perfectly, and took his muscular arm on his and started walking towards the station. Even though Helios had been in the cold for a while, his hands felt extremely warm. This didn't bother Drago of course, but he was a bit curious as to why had he looked so on edge just a moment ago. "How about you? Everything is fine?" He asked and while caressing his tail with his own as they walked. "Yeh, just wanna go home. I'm tired…" "Hmm, In that case how does a cuddle nap sound? We can go shopping later." The emerald eyed asked and nuzzled his lover relaxingly who returned the gesture and took the advantage to steal a kiss from him. Sounds like your reading my mind just fine as always."

As they both walked towards the harbour where they were going to take the fairy back to their island, they failed to notice that one of them by passing bakugan happened to be following them for a while, before disappearing in the city on one of the alleyways. As soon as he was sure he was alone, he began a telepathic call. "A red pyrus dragonoid with golden horns and emerald eyes...I believe I have located him." "Yes, there's no doubt. It's him alright." "We should let the emperor know right away. He's finally gonna notice our potential and give us a promotion from a special team into a Prevet's." "Ha, wouldn't that be the day… But if not then atleast is going to fuck up Jeva's day. He's the other team leader because of his long relationship with the General, but that will change one day!" "That's right, and when it does, he's going to be the one licking our feet's and we get to make him run around for us!" And the hooded bakugan looked up at the sky with a glimmer in his eyes. "And then finally, our emperor will have his happiness back." 

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much for reading, and the interest you have shown towards this series. I'm so glad you guys continue to read this! I hope you guys have as great as Christmas as posible in these times, and wonderful end of the year. Stay strong and healthy! Love you all! 
> 
> Until next time~!


	4. Cut The Wires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first Hellou of 2021! I hope everyone had a good Christmas and new year! I certainly did, and got more of the story written for you all finally! Sorry it took so long, but I had little bit of planning to be done for the spring. And now that I have a bit more clear schedule, we can move on! 
> 
> And here's the next one, can say. There's gonna be some progress between characters in this one, even a bit of action again!   
> Hope you all enjoy it! ;)

As a full month had gone by, Drago was quite used to his new job. Now the everyday tasks had burned in the back of the dragonoid's mind and he even knew how to plan ahead for the programs and schedules, and so that everyone had jobs to do. That's why he and Percival had pretty much become the two leading bakugan for the four teens in their team. 

As for what came to the weather, it took a drastic change over just a few days. It had gone cold as hell, and for the first time, it actually snowed in New Vestroia. This surely made all the bakugans wonder, was it just the planet's new evolution, or was it an omen from something bigger? Regardless, this meant that they were gonna have to change with it. So for those bakugan who already were into sewing and clothing making and such, it meant to develop something warmer for those who the supposed 'winter' was gonna affect more than some others. Again one good example was the pyrus dragonoids. They felt fully loaded and good in the warmth of summer sun, but now when it was cloudy and dark over to that side of the planet, they became more easily tired and had less energy in their bodies. To Helios it affected the way that he was more tired than usual, and tended to stay in bed and sleep in the mornings. Drago had already had a hard time getting up as it was, because of his lover's irresistible charm to bait him to sleep in with him. And for the fact that because he was expecting, but now this darker time of the year, he wondered would he just fall in lethargy instead trying to struggle to stay awake. 

Iitu said that it was out of the question, if he didn't want to take the risk of not waking up, if the baby decided to let itself out of his stomach. And for the fact that if Drago would stop breathing, that meant air supply out for the embryo as well. So that thought was fastly erased from the ruby red dragonoids mind. He just had to find ways to keep himself sharp and awake till spring got here. One good reason to have a tight work schedule to keep you sharp and going. 

There also was this program going on that the teachers and smithy leaders were writing reports on how the students were doing their job. Sometimes plus, and sometimes minus. It all decided on how well they got paid. And if for some example there would be one teen that did show up every week but didn't wanna do anything in the workshop, the elders started to investigate could anything be done for them, instead just kick them out for slaking. And usually the problem was that they were in the wrong smithy. And to that, the solution was just as easy as the problem changing. 

And on this specific morning, through this program came a message to the Metal workshops leader from the pyrus beauty of all bakugans. A bit surprised, the elder walrus bakugan took his reading glasses and leaned closer to the screen. 

"Hi. Unfortunately Helios talentedly overslept this morning. Should arrive at 9:30 the least. I might have been involved in this, so please accept my deepest apologies, promise that this will never repeat itself!   
Sincerely Drago..." 

The Walrus bakugan read out loud from his gmail. "Aha. Well at least he's on his way." He murmured and leaned back to his chair while taking a sip from his morning coffee.   
"Ooww deem, must have been a long night with Drago." Leo grinned, as a little snicker escaped from Cazzy. "Well, at least it's not an everyday error." He added while leaning on to the doorway. "Oh no, I wouldn't tolerate that for more than one day on my smithy. Man, was he trying to be a rebel and a half since he first came here..." The teacher sighed. "Yeeh, buut don't forget that we still had Juho and Griff here to add to his ego." The darkus dragonoid reminded. "Oh am I glad those hooligans are gone. Now we only have Waren and Lufy to pipe down, and I'd say Helios is already doing a great job with those mutts. Skootti is a lesser handful for sure, just gotta find him the perfect outlet for that extra energy in his small body." The metal dragonoid said and put his hands in his work jacket's pockets. "Heheh, Yeah! But it is quite adorable, how he keeps running after our grumpy ass, and trying to fight him, but he actually ends up being the exact copy of him." Leonidas snickered and watched over to the observation window down to the smithy, where their other classmates were trying to work on to their jobs. "Well, at least someone keeps me informed. Otherwise it would be a real hassle here." Timjo blurted sarcastically, as he turned to make his way down the stairs. The two young dragonoids followed, knowing exactly what their mentor meant. 

Drago looked at his phone, getting the g-mail response back from his husband's boss. "Ok." was the simple answer. "Hm. So it went through. At least one thing got sorted out for this day… Now the ten other things that are unsorted still…" The ruby red dragonoid sighed and turned to look at the young ventus bird behind him who was sweeping away the hallway. *siigh* "When is the lunch break? I'm gonna die of hunger!" "In 15 minutes, You only have 10 more meters to go. Chop chop!" Drago said, clapping his hands encouragingly. But the bird boy didn't seem to be any more energetic, quite the opposite, he fell completely flat to the floor, with over dramatic expression.  
"I caan't! I've reached my little bird limit! Uuh.. I-If I die, could you bury me with my first game?" Kaer said acting all like he was about to draw his last breath while reaching for the darkus bakugan. 

Percival was all too familiar with Kaer's tricks, and wasn't about to fall to tell him to get back up before he was gonna run him over with the combination machine, but Drago went ahead. "I can do it, you go to have some water. " The pyrus dragonoid said and took the mop from him. "Thankyouh Dragoh, your the best bakugan alive!" The bird exhaled and hugged him tightly, before making a run for it to the one level down to the canteen. Percival sighed and rolled his eyes. "You let them off too easily." his friend said, wondering how did the expecting pyrus dragonoid have so much energy. "He did plenty enough by mopping all the first and second floor and the both stairs. I think he has more than deserved it. And are we behind schedule?" The pyrus male asked while making a turn back and switched sides on the hallway. "No." "There you go then." The ruby red dragonoid said gripping the mops end, and used the clean side as he came back with the small trash pile. "Shouldn't you take a break too? You haven't had but one in all morning.." "I can handle this till the end, don't worry. Could you-?" But before the dragonoid even got to finish, when Percival had read his thoughts and brought the sweeper over. "One step ahead of ya." "Hmhmh! Never mind then, thankyou. I don't think I've ever wanted the day to go by so quick!" He said looking at the clock. Percival couldn't help but to automatically make his lips curve upwards. "You're not the only one, I can say that much right now." He said and looked at the time. 10:40… He and Drago had gone out after work a couple times before, but that didn't make it any less exciting. There was so much that could have happened. Except this time they didn't know they were gonna have some uninvited company...

"Aand that's all I have for today. Go chance, and thank you for today's work everyone!" "Thank you, It was our pleasure!" They all said in unison, and turned to the lockers. "Soo, first where are we going?" The darkus warrior asked while looking at the pyrus one who was already taking off his vest. "Wanna guess? It starts with an S-e…" "Sexstore!" The ventus bird chirped behind them and Julira couldn't help but to burst in giggles. Drago rolled his eyes and Percival blushed while trying to hold it together. This teen was gonna be the end of him…   
"You know Kaer, ever hear of the saying : The topic you bring up the most often, the bigger need of it?" Drago countered with a smirk. "Besides, I'd imagine it's Helios and Leonidas who like to visit that store..." Percival murmured, from the way they often seemed to talk quite sexisticly. 

"But I believe you were referring to the second hand store?" The darkus warrior corrected. "Hmhm. Yes, that one. After that, if your legs feel like they're up to it, we could take a walk to the other side of town to the bigger one, and go grab a bite at cafe biscuit?" "Sounds like a solid plan. But, I believe it's I who needs to keep an eye out for your legs, if they happen to give in. I can imagine all that isn't light weight to carry around?" Percival said, referring to Drago's stomach. "I wish I could say the other side, but once again you have observed right, my friend. It sort of feels like carrying a big waist bag, or a backpack on your stomach. Regardless, I don't wanna fall out of shape because of this. But don't worry, even without your cautions I'm being careful." The ruby red dragonoid said reassuringly. "And it is because of those words that I allow myself to go with you anywhere. Great way to keep an eye on you, while getting some company." The darkus one smiled. "Oww, are you saying that you can't just have relaxing time with me, but you always just come with me because you have the need to be my bodyguard?" Drago grinned biting his nail, pretending to look hurt by it. "Oh don't worry. I get plenty of enjoyment doing both." "Work with pleasure kind of man, are ya? Why Percival, I wouldn't never have guessed! What other kinky secrets have you been holding from me?" Drago kept up the playful act, but the other decided to play along: ''Oh if you'd know them, my good dragonoid, I don't think you could bear to be with me anymore." The darkus one said grincing a bit, while turning his head. "Hmhmhmh! Oh I doubt there's anything that could come between us!" Drago said with full honesty, breaking up the little joke. Percival went into more serious mode too, as he turned his gaze back to the red dragonoid and said: "Well, I certainly hope not." 

When the two finally got their own clothes changed, they hoped good weekend to their workmates, before exiting the workshop for good. They noticed that the sky was covered in a thick grey cloud, that let small snowflakes fall upon the land. "Ou great, more snow. I was fine when it was only a few centimeters. Now it's all the way up to 30." "Aand by the looks of it, it's gonna get even higher. You sure about not wanting to consider wearing shoes now?" His darkus friend asked. "And what kind of footwear do you think would cover my claws without ripping them?" The emerald eyes dragonoid sighed. "Maybe you should suggest that to Mernita? She might be up for the challenge. We could totally go visit her shop as we walk through the city. You don't know how long this winter will last for how much snow will come in total. Who knows if we get buried in time. Come on, it would be the worst thing to do. Besides, I'm sure she wouldn't be more than happy to do it." 

Percival knew how to make a point go through Drago. Because usually he didn't want to bother anyone by asking any favors, but was more happy to please others. But, now after working a while and completing simple tasks for others and getting to see their gratitude by it, Drago started to understand how fun it actually was, and not a burden at all. He had learned many valuable things during this time. This was just one of them. 

"Alright then. I'm willing to request it. But I certainly hope it won't come to the point where we need to use some sort of wood sticks to get our way to work!" The pyrus dragonoid said finally giving the green light. "I certainly hope not. I think if the roads really become that unwalkable, then I'd just rather fly." Drago let out a heavy sigh, and dropped his head in defeat. I couldn't even do that at the moment. Grrh, I hate to be this helpless!" He groaned in frustration. "It can't be helped, my friend. But, I'm sure after the hard part is done, it will all ease up. Just think about it, a little version of yourself… Or him, quite honest, I bet they will melt anyone who sees them." The darkus half dragonoid grinned. "Hmhmh! That I can guarantee, my friend!" 

As the two started to make their way on to their first destination, they completely failed to notice how someone was tailing them, with not such pure innocent intentions. "If I were to bring him to the emperor first, he would most certainly grant me a place as his left hand warrior! Besides, he doesn't even seem to have a clue of our whereabouts all week. If I play my cards right, in an hour, I could be already at his side sitting, and letting Val and Insel polish my spears as some troop leaders! "The hooded dragonoid smirked pleasedly, sure of his victory already.

As he jumped all around the roof, quietly as a ninja, there was another pair of eyes keeping a close watch on the unsuspecting two bakugans.

As it was 14:00 in the afternoon already, the streets were quite packed with bakugans. The two friends went to their most visited store, which conveniently was close to the harbour where Drago took the fairy off to their island. Since the ruby red dragonoid had gotten into decorating now, he was more than eager to find something he had planned for his and Helios' home. As long as the dark grey dragonoid didn't say it started to be enough, Drago let his visions fly, and made it more homey and moody. Percival had yet to get to visit the pyrus residence (for convenient reasons known as Helios), but Drago had shown pictures to his friend as he had progressed through each room on how to make it more space saving and handy for the two dragonoids to live in. One of the good ways to kill time when homestuck. 

"Woow, hey that material on the self goes perfectly with that rug we found last week!" Percival noted looking at the picture Drago was shoeing from his phone. "Right? And the red oak wood wouldn't look half bad on the floor right?" The pyrus one asked. "The 5,5 or 6.0?" "The 5.5 shade. The 6.0 goes too dark even in Helios' opinion. Besides, the wall rock is already dark Grantin. We wanna see where we're stepping at least." Drago said. "Hmh. Quite right. No such good dark site, am I right?" The darkus one said looking through the shelfs. "Hmh. True. Have you gotten any new thoughts about that lamp situation of yours?" Drago asked while picking up a dark velvet blanket, with the softest of fabrics. But then he remembered that they had three others already. They certainly didn't need anymore. 

At the same time five meters from them, there was their hooded tracker again, with some sort of short pipe on his armored hand. "Just one blow, and wala! Just like a magic trick!" He murmured to himself, and the smoke inside of it retained some kind of tranquilizing energy. He was ready to aim, and was just about to shoot. "Just one second aand-" 

"Hey how about this? Come look!" And one turn of his head, the shot missed. Cursing inwardly, the spy retreated to reload his gun. 

Meanwhile Percival came next to him to see the item he meant. "See, it has a lot of space and it looks beautiful even on the kitchen table!" He said as Percical picked up a crystal bottle for one storing place. "Huuh, your right, aand it's no more than three gaoins." The darkus one noted, as he flipped the item over to see the price tag. "I take it if you woont!" The pyrus dragonoid teased showing his tongue out. "Ok ok, I will! Now, let's see if we can solve your empty table problem as well!" He said as they went on ahead through the next ile. 

"Hmh. Ok, sheer luck! But, you don't be lucky twice in a row, especially if there's a curse being put upon you!" The hooded dragonoid said and had another cursed dart aimed right on Drago's head. He was looking around, so the shooter tried to read his thoughts, as to where he would look next, and for how long. He wasn't his army's best sniper without a reason. Getting into his prey's head, mimicking their moves with his hands, not letting his target escape, but to wrap the invisible net around them tighter and tighter… And wham! A young serchful dragonoids mind was one of the easiest things to read through. He knew after a few seconds of looking right, he turned his head. But, just as he was about to shoot, Drago instead looked back again, and made a dash to his left. Golden chance, gone. Just like that! This time the cloaked dragonoid bit his lip open. Never… NEVER, had he missed twice his target! This… This was an outrage! 

Drago picked up a metallic looking shelf for papers and such and he seemed to know right away where to put it. "Yees, just what I've been searching for!" "Ou, so you get news paper too all the way there?" His darkus friends guessed. "Of course we do. Their new employee Hyria sure has a respectful amount of energy in that small body of hers. Why she almost managed to come all the way to our island on her own!" The emerald eyed one said, remembering how tired the little bakugan was after finally making it to their mailbox, Drago couldn't refuse to offer her some threats with tea. She sure had come a long way for a letter. 

"Oh wow, a thought lil raptor, isn't she?" "Hmhm. Which makes me think that she's in the right job." Drago said looking a bit to the ground, thinking about something. "True that. For some folk they have to look their whole life the place where they are comfortable, and some just find it like that…" The darkus warrior said, remembering how he used to struggle with his past and family roots about how he was ever going to get his way with life. His father in particular would have wanted his son to continue in the middle of royalty, in the glorious city of Crimares, which was located far north in New Vestroia. All the so to say "rich" bakugan lived there in their own pride and wealth, and not just anybody was allowed in. But in his teen years, Percival had thought that how would a life of a normal bakugan feel like? Where everything just didn't get handed to you without a break of sweat? He got more curious after he started hearing stories on how the other bakugans in Vestroia lived freely and equally among themselves, and ones didn't have to bow down to anyone. No rules such as "You can't even speak with this low class." or "You cannot step on that property that's lesser than what we deserve." And rulefree land like that sounded intriguing to the young darkus warrior.   
And with that, tired of listening to his father's threats, he had left to the outside world, and started his own life. And for once, he thanked himself for having the courage to do so. It was because of that, he had gotten some real experience and real friends, and even his own partner, Ace. And the one friend in particular who was standing besides him. 

"Why won't you just come on over one day, and see our whole house for yourself? I can only show you so much through the pictures, besides that way we wouldn't always have to go eat somewhere. You could just come on over and we could have dinner at my place." Drago wondered, as he has asked the same question from him 10 times before. Drago wasn't blind though. He had a good hunch of why he might have kept avoiding it.

"Yeah, when I have time…" He said a bit in a murmur and tried to avoid the others' look. Drago looked at him and sighed a bit, but he decided to bring it up. "Has he threatened you again?" This changed the atmosphere completely, but Drago needed to hear the truth. Only by hearing his tone go this serious without even turning to look at him, Pervival knew he couldn't switch the subject. So he closed his eyes and said as he took a breath in. "He lives there too. If he doesn't want me there, then I can't be there. That's violating. Besides, it's alright-" "No is not! For me, it isn't! I can't understand why is it THIS thing out of all that he's against me?! Hrrrh, and the worst part of it is, since I know both of you through and through, I know you two would get along! It's just… Why can't he drop me out of it all together and just use a few seconds to really get to know you?" The ruby red one groaned and rubbed his forehead. It was giving him a serious headache, and he didn't fail to hide it from his best friend either. 

"Drago, you don't have to rip such big stress from it… this is alright for me. And maybe it's for the better…" The darkus one said, turning his head and sighed heavily. He felt awful for Drago, because of both sides. "It's not just you who I'm worried about, but he's wracking his nerves with this as well! By making up things that don't even happen, or that if we are one afternoon together, I will jump into bed with you or something! Or maybe… Ou of course..!" Drago said tail slapping himself. Percival on the other hand got thoroughly confused by his sudden behaviour. 

"Back at that party, when you were supposed to protect me, but you didn't see that other strange bakugan who ambushed me. I ended up with my stomach open again… He must have still held a grudge from it…" He said and buried his face in his hand. 

Now that the pyrus one said it outloud, it only made sense why had the darker pyrus dragonoid taken Percival into such eyesore.  
"So he doesn't trust me." The darkus one summed and let his elbows drop. "I'm really sorry for that, Drago. Back then, I thought I had it, but you still got attacked. He's right to doubt me. I know I would if the roles were reversed…" "But you didn't, none of us saw that come in! It's nobody's fault! Besides, have I ever been in trouble with you since?" The red one countered. 

But they didn't get to finish this conversation, when Percival from the corner of his eye noticed something, that had danger written all around it! Some stranger covered in cloak walked right past them, but he had some sort of flute on his lips and it was illuminating a bad aura. Fortunately, Percival reconnected the aura as a way to cast curse, so he's instinct kicked in. He pushed Drago out of the way. Just as the stranger blew on it, Percival used the darkus thunder attack to give a good sap on to the caster. It totally surprised the caster, and he's concentration failed. The curse melted on to the self, quickly spreading panic over the shop. But the darkus one wasn't concerned, but of only the ruby red one behind him. He kept his red eyes on the stranger while asking: "You alright?" "Uuhg, y-yeah…What was that?!" 

"You can ask him..!" The darkus one said, as the stranger groaned and tried to get back up his feet, and get his wits back. As soon as he did, he noticed that he had completely blown his cover and was now the center of many confused and curious eyes. 

"Just who are you?!" 

As Percival shielded Drago behind him, ready to make sure this stranger couldn't get past him, he suddenly tried to make a run for it. But, before he got more than three steps away, Helios jumped in out of nowhere, back scales standing up, as the stranger got a face full of his sharp chest spikes. "Ou, leaving so soon before a good assbeating? Don't even dream of it!" 

"Grrhh! Out of my way!" He groaned and wiped the corner of his cape, making a green flame emerge from it. Helios wasn't even faced by the odd fire attack, but the flames stung his hand as it made contact like there were little needles being shot at him. He jumped back a bit, but knew what this cape guy was about to try. Helios turned, but just as the stranger was about to jump over him, he's long tail smacked him right back down. 

"Don't think so.. !" Percival tried a power drain attack on the stranger, so that they would be able to capture him more easily, since he didn't seem to want to talk right here and now. The hooded attacker seemed to have read his thoughts, as he reflected the attack onto Helios instead, and jumped towards Percival himself. 

This automatically confused and surprised both of them. The darkus dragonoid had to deal with the strangers next move, when he drew a hidden dagger from within his cape. He managed to land it onto Percival's cheek, and onto his side, as he pushed him back by multiple swings of his bladed arm. "Percival!" Drago yelped, and was about to jump in, but the darkus one yelled immediately back: "No, don't-!" And just when Drago was without protection, the stranger took his chance and jolted for him. "Finally-!" Drago watched in horror for the 3 seconds and praised himself for an attack, but it never came. He just heard a cry of pain from the hooded one, and soon saw the reason why. Helios had tackled him onto the ground before he could even lay a nail tip onto Drago. Letting the hooded one have a face full with his sharp shoulder spikes. 

"Y-you were supposed to be powerdrained-!" "If you think I can run out of energy by some pathedic counter attack, your even more stupid than you look!" And Helios didn't waste any time before giving the stranger a makeover with his fists, with a sense of knocking force. As the hooded one coughed some blood out, he seemed to realize that even though the viper one had him pinned down, he was still able to use his legs. And so he did, by kicking Helios right into the crotch. The few second diversion from it was enough time for him to escape, and then kick Helios on the jaw and stomach, and swing his bladed arm right at his throat. "Out of breath? Then let me cut some air for ya!" 

Thankfully Helios had enough time to dodge just enough for it to not cut his artery open, but his side neck got the worst of it. Even his thick scales weren't enough to protect him from not opening up his skin. The blade this stranger was using… Was meant to cut through dragonoid scales!

Once again, when no one was standing in front of him, the hooded one turned his eyes on his target. Even he was a bit out of breath by now. He took a couple of steps towards Drago, who tried to back off to the nearest shelf. "Run Dragoh..!" Helios groaned and tried to hold his neck from bleeding out, and getting his balance back. "Oh you're done running from me…!" The stranger said and was just about to grab him, but again, he got a taste of a strong attack. "Tri-Gunner!" 

The hooded one got blasted over to the other side of the whole shop. The darkus one came by the pyrus one, but he was in bad shape, as he was bleeding from three different spots, but one one cut on his side was definitely the worst.   
Drago watched in horror, as Helios came to his other side, bleeding just as bad. Drago felt horrible. Like he was the one bleeding. On the inside…

"Khh, I don't know what the hell you think you're doing, but you need to get your act together! Or even better, get yourself out! I can handle this on my own, so get out of any way!" The viper one groaned, hissing to the darkus one. "Me get out? In your dreams! Like you can handle this all by yourself! Get a grip and look at yourself!" 

"WOULD BOTH OF YOU JUST SHUT UP?!? God, we ARE NOT gonna have this kindergarten level of argument right now! I'm seriously considering letting him just take me to god knows where, rather than listening one more second of this anymore! You both have to get it together if you wanna win this! Now I would love nothing more than just to burn this guy to ashes myself, but- Khhhgg..!" But all the intensivity just in the right time made Drago have a really bad cramp, and he crouched down and held his stomach, making the point more than clear for the two. "Dragoh..!" Both yelped and tried to support him. 

"Helios, you know he's right. Come on please, just work with me this once, ok? We can't keep hitting him separately! We need a plan!" The darkus one said, with the look for no more bullshitting. Helios sucked his teeth, and bit his lip. He saw how Drago looked at him the most degrading way possible, that just made him feel like a child being scolded. Yet he was a couple years older than Drago. "Grrh, ok ok! Fine. You got one or something?"   
"Well as a matter of fact-" And just when the two whispered something to each other, their enemy made a counter attack on them. "Hah! You two are going to bleed out at any second! Just what do you think you can do against me?"   
But the stranger was surprised by how well they still stood up. Even though he had hit and cut them with a force that would bring a common bakugan at their knees gasping their last breaths already, yet these two were standing up like they were nothing but bruises. Especially the pyrus ones stand was quite intimidating, his ruby red eyed burning with determination. Even the sniper had a cold chill running down his back scales. Just who was he?? 

"Hmf! And just where do you think you can take him to? I didn't catch that part yet!!" Helios said as he and Percival looked at the caped one determinedly, knowing exactly what to do now. "To whom he belongs to, that's where! You're only making this harder on yourself!" He said as he was getting ready to lay another one of those green flamed attacks on them, that was meant to take them both down for good. The two prepared their own attack as well, waiting for the right moment. 

"Just what I was about to say..!" Helios said and activated his Omega fusion ability straight at the stranger, just when he shot his own attack at him the same time. As the two flames made contact, a huge explosion and smoke screen covered the room, and that couple of seconds was all that Percival and Helios needed to activate their trap. Percival sneaked behind him and kicked him through the roof. Helios was way ahead of him, and before the stranger had even time to reach, he got all of Helios' tail slamming him back towards the ground, as the orange poisoned spikes ripped through his skin, poisoning him, as he got plunged back towards the ground, and the final trap, Percival's power draining smoke, that hit it's target right on this time.

As the hooded dragonoid was laying on the ground looking at the ones that closed in on him, he knew this was over. He was barely able to breathe, let alone move. "And now, I'd love to know, who the hell sent you?" Helios growled threateningly. The stranger looked past the two males in front of him, right at the ruby red one.  
Drago looked back at him with a lot of questions in his mind, but more than anything, he wanted to hear the answer. 

"Yourh…Your Emperor…Is coming to take you home, Braveheart." After whispering these words, it looked like a light out if nowhere had just appeared and swallowed him with it. There was no more left of him, besides the blasts from the battle. 

"J-just what did that mean?" "I don't know, but one thing I know, we have something new coming at us again." Percival said, but noticed that Helios staggered, so he supported him. "Woah!" "Don't worry, I got you. Guess even though you do have muscles, even they can get tired of holding that strong body of yours together sometimes." The darkus one grinned. "Khh, Yeah, guess so. And I guess you're not as slow as you look in that head of yours….good call with the draining ability." The viper one said, some gratitude in his voice. He felt a strange sense of relief. Because of their effective quick teamwork, the takedown had not taken more than five seconds. If they only could have tried that sooner… But, as they said: Better late than never. 

When the stranger had disappeared, and the atmosphere returned back, Percival turned to look at the viper dragonoid besides him. He sighed and wanted to do this before anything else happened: "Helios, please accept my deepest apologies. As a warrior, I failed my duty to protect the one I was supposed to. And to our code, that is unforgivable. But, I live with it everyday, as a reminder that I will never let something like that happen again. It is harder than taking my own life, but I know he couldn't live with himself, if I were to do that… And as for the other thing, I'm fully aware that now more than ever that you are concerned about Drago's safety. But let me assure you, that my only intentions are just that! Nothing more. I know I don't hold a candle to you besides him. You two are truly meant for eachother, so I beg of you to not see us as nothing more than friends. As I would like us to be." Percival said and raised up, and held his hand to the viper one who in lack of better words, was stuck in place. He really had to process all the fancy and overwhelming words coming out from the darkus warriors mouth. After a couple of seconds had gone by, he asked with a bit uncertainty: "Y-your asking us to be friends? E-even after all the shit I put you through??" His harsh language aside, Percival nodded and grinned a bit: "I think I could learn a lot from you battling and life wise. And, I would really feel a lot better if we could at least try to?" 

Helios couldn't believe it. Something inside of him felt like by grabbing on to that hand, he would feel a lot more relaxed. Kinda like back when he just dropped the tsundere act around Drago way back then. And simply be himself around him. So, unfisting his bit bloody hand, he put it on to Percival's and shook it. "Alright. But, I feel like I need to apologize to you as well. I-I…Grrh, you obviously aren't an enemy, yet I treated you like one! And because of what? Grudge? Jealousy? Phf, what does it matter? It isn't an excuse! I-I'm…I'm sorryh. For everything..." Having never heard Helios speaking with such an emotional tune, Percival pulled him in a hug and patted him on the back. "All in the past, my friend." 

Drago came by them and couldn't help but hug both of them with relief. "You both make me so happyh… And thankyou for protecting me." Percival had a light blush over his aubergine cheeks. "Of course Drago." He said and looked at him. "Are you feeling better?" The darkus one asked, referring to the cramp he had gotten just moments ago. "I think I would feel better and safer back home. And this time, you're coming too!" Drago insisted, and Helios shrugged his shoulders. "Hmh. Fine, as soon as you get out by 6 a clock. That's when I wanna have some alone time with my Drago! He might be your "bestie", but he's my husband as far as I live!" He said and took a hold from his waist. "Oh don't worry, I will leave you two by then! No worries. " The darkus one said with a sweat drop. Drago sighed out of relief and said: "Alright, but before anything, I'm getting you two brave ones patched up!" Drago sighed, as the two others shared a look with each other, knowing where they stand now. It was an unfortunate accident, followed by something stress relieving. 

As they all started to make their way towards the harbour, there were still a lot of questions in the ruby red dragonoids mind. But one stood out to him out of all. Why did he have this feeling that he had been called by the name Braveheart once before? 

Meanwhile back at somewhere, where their newest enemy had their hideout:

"You what?! YOU? Am I hearing this right?" "I am so sorry Sir Val! I would have succeeded if-" "No, I won't listen to your excuses! I am…. So disappointed… Never in the 200 years you have been in service, you have failed me! I wished this day would never rise, yet here it is…" And a dragonoid who's face filled with dark flame markings activated a powerful spell under his underling that was meant to erase him for good.

"No please listen-! There were two other DRAGONOIDS WITH HIM-!"

And suddenly the spell got erased. A powerful aura surrounded the whole room, as a flaming figure stepped out the shadows:"Two others you say? Did you get any names?" The one called Val stepped down and bowed deeply in the presence of the new one, with nothing but loyalty in his voice as he said: "My Lord…I was just about to dispose of this failure-" "No, it's alright. Tell me, Jeva. How did they look like?" The black dragonoid questioned from the one who now was basically flat down in front of him. "T-The other was a darkus, and a half blood by the looks of it… Some royal family I think…called Percival. But the other, the pyrus one…! He was strong! Even my muscle paralyzing attacks had no effect on him! I doubt he's from New Vestroia either. I think…They called him Helios." 

The black dragonoid was clearly surprised, as he turned for a moment to think. After a couple of silent minutes, he turned his flame coloured eyes on him and said:"Jeva. By all means take a rest. I'm giving you another chance. Clearly you got surprised, but your independence should be rewarded. And you have brought me some valuable information. Well done. You're dismissed." The emperor said with quite a calm tone, as he looked his underling in the eyes, that was usually taken as a huge reward. 

"Thankyou, my lord. It is all in your honor." He said, making his leave, as Val stayed by him and asked: "My lord, have you perhaps heard of them?" But the general had a thoughtful face on, as he looked through the window over a huge city that had warm lights illuminating the windows and streets. "I think… That I will just save all of you the trouble of going in there again, and receive my Belang myself." 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou so much for reading!
> 
> I had so much fun writing more action again, hopefully I haven't rusted too much... But, gonna say one thing: This new "enemy" isn't gonna be as simple as the first season's was. Yet unfourtunetly I have no idea how many chapters will it take to finish this story, since I've only scrathed the tip of the iceberk.
> 
> And as what comes to the releasing schedule, I'm trying to keep it one in a month, and not to let school and part-time jobs slow it down, since I got the my writing fever back >:3
> 
> But, without furter rambling, I wish for you all good and healthy January! ^^


	5. Like a Black Widow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellurei and warm feelings, as we sometimes say in my country (really old saying, probably no one uses it anymore, but it fitted in this month specifically so!) Hope you're all doing well, and a bit early Happy valentine's day for you all! Or how it translates here Friend's day. But still you don't see any less hearts and lovey dovey stuff anywhere... *sigh - -' but-! 
> 
> Here comes the fifth chapter, right of the month! Now what I have to say from this one, is that it became quite longer than intended, a lot of extra stuff slipped in, but hopefully that doesn't bother anyone! ^^' And that way, you all just know you're in for a treat and a half xD So I wish you all a pleasant reading session! ^^
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan, or any of the characters, just the story and my oc's.

A door opened in a big nearly empty building, that many referred to as the jungle of knowledge. The ventus secretary lifted his gaze from the computer screen and greeted the newcomer. "Good afternoon sir. Could I be of some assistance to you?" 

"Hello. Yes, as a matter of fact: Would you happen to have books about the war history in Vestroia?" Asked none other than the ruby red dragonoid. "Indeed we have. Please, follow me." 

Walking through the long silent hallways, Drago's curious eyes wandered to the various books they happened to pass. Liberty, action, romance, thriller… It was quite impressive how many books had even the bakugan's themselves written about in the past. Just made the emerald eyed one think how much else was there to be unknown about their ancestors? Sure there was a lot that had changed and some old manners had already been forgotten, but many events could happen in 1000 000 years. There were some elders who claimed that the race of the bakugan had existed even before the beginning of time. Drago didn't shut down that theory, but did not want to think about it too deeply, afraid that his head would explode with thoughts. Some things were just better to be left unknown. 

"Here we are. On this isle you will find information about the wars and history of Vestroia. Would you need help with something else sir?" The owl bakugan asked, turning to the young dragonoid. "Ah thankyou, but I'll be fine with this for now." He said and turned to look at the seretarian, who bowed before walking off. "If you need me again, you'll know where to find me." 

After getting some privacy, the ruby red dragonoid started to scan through the covers, trying to pick the one to start with. There was a surprisingly wide collection of the subject he had requested, even more than what he had anticipated. Still, he was determined to find some answers, even if it meant reading for the whole next week. 

Meanwhile at the workshop, the pyrus Viper was waiting right at the hall way over H5 building for his dragonoid to come out, ready to go home with him. But all who came out were Percival and one other bakugan, that he didn't recognize. Confused, Helios went to the familiar darkus male and asked: "Hey, where's ma beadyfer?" "Drago? He left a bit earlier today to the library. Said he had something to check real quick." The darkus one answered, but the pyrus one's pupils just smallened concernedly. "Alone??" He asked hoping that he had understood wrong. "Yes, why?"

Helios facetailed hard after making the most frustrating sounding groan in his life. "So are you telling me, that you left a pregnant defenseless dragonoid off ALONE in a big enough building to get lost in?!"  
"It's just around the corner, plus Bidei is there if something happens! Besides, he said he wasn't going to be there more than 15 minutes and come back." The darkus reassured, after how convincing Drago had been with it before leaving. "With some assassin dragonoids on his ass right now??!" Helios screamed. There was no way he had forgotten that! 

But, with plenty enough already in his mind, somehow it had already slipped Percival's mind what had happened three days ago. Or then it might have been Drago's sweet persuasive way to talk. Possibly the combination of the both. He dropped his head and took a deep inhale. After seeing that he realized his error, Helios rolled his eyes and asked: "Yeah, now where is it?!" Without a second hesitation, the darkus one speeded down the left path. "Follow me!" 

Once it had been mere 30 minutes, Drago found something interesting in the fourth book he was looking through. A picture with Vestroia's old commanders in it. There were six of them, but three the emerald eyed dragonoid would recognize anywhere. On the left side, was the ancient pyrus soldier himself, young Apollonir. And over to his right was the other pyrus soldier Novalion. And between them, was the one dragonoid, that made tears form into the young ones eyes. He touched the surface of the picture, wishing he could have touched the one in it. All the memories of his gentle voice and warmth caring flooded his mind. "I'd give anything… to see you again…!" He whispered, while pulling his head down, wishing he could have been there. Way back then, they had searched his body, after the war had been over, but there was no sign of him or the enemy general anywhere. Amelia's body they had found crushed in the middle of the boulders, from a place that used to be the Dovunvaley. Drago had been heartbroken, after finding out the truth. But he thought it was better to know for certain if one had passed away or not. Because there was this little voice in his head telling him all the time, that maybe.. Maybe his father would have somehow survived from the strong spell he had casted? He so wanted to believe that. But where was the proof? He didn't have any. Just the little hope or fantasy that one day, he would find his corpse, or even an answer to what actually happened to him. Without any closure, this would keep bothering him, till his own time came… 

But suddenly, he heard the ticking from the old grandfather clock on the library's wall, and brought his wits back. There was no time for him to mourn now! He had to find out something important, all though it had something to do with his father for sure. He tried to look at the name list, and purposely from one of the older books, where they used it to still write the whole names of the bakugans. Since there were many species and many attributes, it happened that some did start using a unique last name for themselves, making them a more proud and known family among all bakugans. But since nowadays there are more and more pairs with different attributes and spesies, the original last names were forgotten, and given a whole new one, or just abandoned for good. 

As for dragonoids back in the day, every family had their last name. Drago was willing to bet his tail that Helios had one for sure. And just thinking of him, he heard an all too familiar voice calling out his name. "Hey, you goddamn gurganoid, whatta hell are you thinking?! Using yourself as bait isn't really helpful, unless you have someone to catch the one to be baited for ya, now is it?!" The viper one said in a non humored tone, while stomping loudly closer to him. So much for respecting library rules… 

"So I can't be 5 minutes alone, can I?" The pyrus one asked, rolling his eyes. "Absolutely out of the question! Or did you not see that guy coming out of nowhere, even when you two clearly had a vision everywhere around you at the shop?!" Helios groaned and glimpsed at Percival remidingly, who sighed heavily in defeat. "He's right, Drago. I know that normally you could handle yourself but now, this is totally different. You do realize it yourself too, right? We are not trying to lock you up, but we can't be stupid about this. There's more than your life on the line here..." Percival said, referring to the ruby red ones stomach, and what he was carrying inside of it. The pyrus one breather in and out heavily, and lowered his golden horned head in defeat. 

Forgive me, I don't mean to make you worry, but I just had to come and check something while it still was clearly in my mind." He explained and turned to look at the page again. "Than ya mind filling us in too? Where's the fire, huh? Or don't tell me you were actually planning on studying just for the fun of it?" Helios questioned. He didn't even see the point of looking through books, when all the information could have been found on the internet, that even they had in their hands right now. Maybe not quite as advanced, but there were Vestals that had stayed with the remaining cities to help out with that, as they speaked. The ruby red one dropped his head and let out a sigh.  
"No, even though I for one enjoy reading. I was trying to see the names of the old commanders of Vestroia." Now both of the just arrived males were confused. "And what good is that gonna do?" "I just…needed to try and see if there would be a qlue in one of these…" The emerald eyed one said avoiding eye contact, making Helios to think that he wasn't even sure what he was looking for in the first place. 

"Then how about we get these bad boys with you? You can read all you want in the safety of home, babe." Helios suggested, getting the feeling of uneasiness taking over him, as he looked around the shelves. All the possible places for someone to stalk then without even noticing. Drago knew he wouldn't change his mind. He just had thought it wouldn't take this long to look them through, but apparently there were more than a few books on the subject. "Alright them, I will. But, you need to give me some privacy. This is important." He said a bit skeptical of trying to do anything at home with Helios around. He kinda knew already what would happen… 

"Suure. I'll make sure I won't disturb your reading." He said and looked at his belarng, with a small grin on his lips. Drago on the other hand narrowed his emerald eyes, but sighed. There was no talking around with this. "Alriight, than let's take em' to our place." And before either of them had time to wonder, Percival said: "Do you two need help carrying? And before you say anything about me doubting your biceps' reality, I'm asking because you have only two hands, that no matter can carry maybe eleven of these at most. And how many are you taking with you, Drago?" Helios was about to say, but then he realised what the darkus one meant and sighed. "At least the twenty in front of you. I barely got these four checked before your guys arrived." Drago said, looking at the pile besides him.  
"And I wouldn't allow you to carry even one! Soo, you got somewhere to be, oor-? "The viper one asked, tilting his gaze to Percival who already was piling them up against his chest. "Nah, I have time to help you out a bit. No problem." "Hmh. How convenient… " The dark warm grey dragonoid smirked. 

"Thankyou so much, Percival." Drago said bowing a bit, as his darkus friend waved a hand to him dismissively. "Drago please, we are way past being one another! Please lift your head, if not for mine then the baby's sake! I doubt even hunching over can feel too good anymore!" Percival urged immediately. "Hmh. Yeah, I think the message of his truth is already just fine with you making the embryo front flip in there!" The viper one said, now after saying it, wondering if the baby was actually just "floating" in his stomach? Or was it laying down at the bottom? So many scenarios happened in the darker pyrus dragonoids mind that he didn't even notice when the two others had started to make their way over to the exit. "Sooh, just gonna stand there watching the books and scanning information in your head? Didn't know vestals were that advanced already!" Drago said jokingly, as his krovarg halted and moved to take a chest full of books into his arms and hurried after them while groaning:"Phf! Then why would I ever bother to open the math book in class if it was that easyh?!" He grunted back teeth grateing. "Oh yeah, we would have way less bills after every book you have lost your temper to and burned down! Besides, what is it with you and math anyways?" The ruby red one asked. "You don't wanna know…" The other groaned and flew past him with a dark aura around him. "Huh, something I need to dig out later from you.."Drago smiled to himself. 

After finally getting all the books Drago wanted in their pyruscave, to his surprise, Helios left him to read them in peace in the living room. At least till dinner time came, that was. By six o'clock, he went to sit beside him on the couch and leaned on to him. He tried to rub his head against him quite longingly as his throat made a small whining sound. Almost like a dog who came to beg for attention. "I never catched the part when you explained as to whatta hell are you searching so desperately for?" 

"Other than your warming presence, well there was something that the shadowed dragonoid said that got me thinking… Braveheart...I've gotten called by that before, but I can't remember exactly where, or why…" He murmured and gave him a rub back with his own soft scaled head, while keeping his eyes on the pages. "Aand history and war is gonna help with that, how exactly? If anything, shouldn't be looking through the name list?" He asked and watched the pages of a gruesome picture from a battle ground that had many bodies and destroyed homes, and all the number of the dead bakugans. Trying to shake the horrible flashbacks, Helios just didn't get what Drago was trying to accomplish with this.

"I thought that it could have something to do with my father, but I guess I was wrong. I haven't seen anything that would relate back to that. Or even his last name mentioned anywhere..." He said and closed the book while leaning back to his husband's muscular arms, that he adored to caress and give attention to. He was exhausted both mentally and physically.  
"Well, I've never seen you try so hard for something that doesn't include battling, so I, your attention needing husband, demand that you take a breather now, and focus those beautiful hands of yours onto something other than inked pages…" The darker one purred and rubbed his nose over to Drago's neck, while breathing to it warmly. Almost like already reading his mind. Drago more than wanted to give in to that demand. Taking a rest didn't seem like a bad idea. His brain felt like it was overheating by all the information he had scanned even without wanting to by reading through the necessary parts when trying to read in between lines. His focus was already somewhere completely else than reading, but it wasn't Helios though. The ruby red one's stomach let out an obvious rumble as he pressed his hand against it. 

"But first, I need some food!" He sighed. "Hmh. I thought of that already. " Helios said and made quite the devious grin and walked over to their metallic fridge. "How does a pizza sound?" Drago looked at the other dragonoid with amazement. "H-how did you- When in the world did you have time to??" He blabbered and looked at the other one like he had been a god in front of him. "I have my ways... Not even a bomb going off would have disturbed you anyways! You were deep into whatever you were reading!" 

The ruby red one tried to look in the living room, and saw a puddle over the front door. And his coat was wet... He indeed had been out at one point then." Y-you went out into that cold snowstorm… just to get me pizza?" Drago asked in amazement. "Hm. Not the worst thing I've done for you." The darker one said shrugging his shoulders, like it was no big deal, but managed to sneeze right after it. It indeed had been cold, and he's toes were still frozen, but he wasn't about to complain about that while trying to do an impressive favor to his belanrg. 

Before anything else, the emerald eyed dragonoid embraced the ruby eyed one tightly and gave such a sincere kiss on his cheek, that Helios in the middle of it turned his head to kiss him back and closed him into his lap. Drago gave a surprised little moan, but quickly completely melted into the warm act. Point taken, Helios smiled to himself while keeping the other eye open, watching Drago's sweetly reddening face, just waiting for him to say something. 

"How can you be so-!!… Gaaaarrhh!" Drago made quite the sweet sounding roaring, and the viper one had to close and open his eyes a couple of times, in order to make sure he was awake that time and not in a dream. Drago pushed his face against the other dragonoids chest and continued murmuring something that the other couldn't make out, so he bit his side horn to lift him up from it and asked: "What was that?" The emerald eyes were glittering once he looked into them, and asked: "You on this planet, bae?" "Nooh, I-I don't know any planet or realm sweeter than you." He answered and kissed him on his nose, that Drago thought was more attractive than anything he had seen before. Helios couldn't help but to let the feeling take him as he purred to him softly and licked his lover's cheek and let his hands wander all over his sides. 

"Aanywayh, I wanted to make some strawberry cups for dessert. I've had that graving me all day." Drago quickly said and turned around, and tried to get to the cabinets and out of Helios' sweet reatch. His ears dropped down disappointedly and he looked at him with questioning eyes. "But whyy? Don't we have a fridge full of stuff?" He tried to counter, and pull with his long tail Drago back from his waist, but he just pulled it aside with his own. "Yeah yeah, but I just need that particular sweet tasting thing right now. You know if I want something, I'll make it, so you will just have to wait for 10 minutes." He insisted and gathered the needed ingredients and began to make the treat. 

"Oh for fuc-!!" The viper one was about to swore, but Drago shot him such dangerous glare that he chanced it to:"fffriks sakeh..."  
The ruby red ones expression calmed down, and replied: "Thankyou." And turned his concentration back on the kitchen table.  
"Why is it such a big deal? You haven't complained about my raw tongue before, so why now all of a sudden?" Helios was a bit ticked off not being able to say what he wanted. Not that swearing gave out any smarter image of someone, but it wasn't like he every other word was a curse word. It was just his way to really express his feelings in whatever situation.

Drago rolled his eyes and pushed his hand over to his face. His husband was completely clueless to some things, and to some completely paranoid over. Funny how that boated… "Gghhr, Beecaauuseh, I don't want our child's first word do be: "fuck" or "pussy", or something of that nature! Can you just imagine for a second how that would be??" Drago said paws crossed over his chest, while looking at the darker one in non amused expression.

Helios thought about it for a moment. The first time he would go by the little one's crib, and their little small angel would call out: "Oh fuck!" At first, he couldn't help but let a small snicker out, but then he cleared his throat. "Krhm-! I mean yeah, I get it..."

Drago sighed and softened his tone a bit and turned to face his lover. "Don't get me wrong, I don't mind your whatever words the slightest, but let's wait at least a couple years till they're in their teen years, ok?" He asked, pushing his head against his. "Hmh. Yeah, I mean you haven't demanded anything from me before, so I guess that's reasonable..." He groaned while scratching the back of his ear.  
"I'm never gonna demand anything from you, other than that you'll never hide your feelings from me." Drago said softly back and caressed his lovers now slightly blushing cheeks. "Hmh. Don't worry. I don't have the reason to...I mean if I would have known this was the result, I would have shown them long before." He said and kissed his pyrus beaty back, while taking a hold of his curvy waist. Drago was yet again about to lose all sense of what he was doing. Helios was just too great of a distraction, even for him. "Buut, as much as I enjoy being onto you, could you let me go just as long as I can finish what I was doing ?" He asked, making that cute pleaning smile of his. "Grrhhh, oh darn it, my hands seem to have gotten glued to your waist. Guess you gotta do whatever with me on your back." The darker one teased, and rubbed himself against his belanrg's warm and good sencing body. Drago didn't get faced by this and countered by saying: "Oor, you can be a dear and warm that pizza slice for me, and I'll make one cup for you too, while watching a movie over it?" Drago grinned. 

Now that's a proposal Helios did like. Then he could just hold all of Drago's loveliness on him while covered in the warmth of the couch in their cozy living room. And like Drago suggested, the hands came off sooner than he thought. "On my wayy, you just better hurry up cause I want onto that couch with you on my lap!" Drago playfully rolled his eyes and smiled: "As do I, my Sir 'can't keep my hands off of you'!" Helios just purr-laughed at this. Drago was surely the best damn movie of his life. 

As they were lying down comfortably at the sofa, almost done with their movie, there came a final part where a mother was holding the hand of her daughter, after coming back to save her from a nightmare land of some kind and they just walked off to the distance towards the light. Just in the right moment, Drago pressed his stomach and seemed to have another cramp. So the viper one automatically started to caress his middle torso that seemed to help right away. "Mmh, it sure has been more active these past days. And its kicks are improving..." The ruby red one said and adjusted his position. 

"Hmh. He sure is gonna throw powerful tantrums in the future." Helios grinned and licked Drago's side neck. "And what do you mean 'he'?" Drago asked back while lifting an eyebrow. "Because it's gonna be a boy!" He stated. "How do you know that?" "Because I can feel it! The end of this cobersation!!!" Helios groaned, putting his tail down next to them, making a point tha the case was closed. But Drago wasn't about let it go that easy and said:"Hmh. Then what if it turns out to be a girl?" Helios instantly made a face that twisted into a somewhat awkward side look. "N-Nothing, it's just that… We don't know any of those 'girl things' or how to deal with them... I mean how are we supposed to make her not turn into a man?!" Helios asked in confusion, still wondering how on sweet hell could that even have been possible, if they were both males in the first place? In his family roots there wasn't even a single female dragonoid to begin with. 

Drago rolled his eyes amusedly. "I'd say it's completely up to her what or who she wants to be. Our responsibility is to only make sure she has everything she needs to survive on her own in the future. " But then Drago shot a question back that threw the viper one. "Or what if it's either?" 

Now Helios was truly confused. "A-...W-what do you mean, 'either'? It's gotta piss through something!" He shot back puzzled. *sigh* "Regardless of what it has in between its legs…I have a connection with it." Drago said. "Ou, then can you connect what it wants for breakfast too?" The warm grey dragonoid asked back bit sassily. But Drago kept his cool. "No, what I mean is that I can sense its moods. Like when I get stressed, I can feel how it is almost reaching out and trying to get my attention, from whatever I'm concerned with. Or how it calms down whenever I'm laying down somewhere, almost like ready to take a nap with me. It's unbelievable how much it can already inneract with me… And even with you. It recognizes the way you touch my stomach's surface from Percivals for example." The emerald eyed one explained, but again, Helios couldn't help but to pick up the other name from that sentence: "He has touched your tummy?!" Drago made a face. "Yeah, my ass too if you will." Drago said with such a stone face, that Helios went blue." H-he-he-he WHAT?!?!?" He knew it! Someone had again just waited to get his trust and then ultimately betray him! After all that talk about friendship and loyalty... "Oh come oon, you really think I would let something like that happen?" Drago said, kissing his steaming lover to calm down. "You really need to learn not to take everything I say so literally, honey…" 

"Hmh. Yeah that's right! Your booty is mine and mine alone to be touched at!!" He groaned immediately pulling his hands one to Drago's ass cheeks and caressed his soft behind, earning a purring sound from the pyrus beauty. He pushed his tail base closer, and as the viper one soon figured out something from the little satisfied smirk Drago had. "Wait, did you… You triggered me on purpose!? Oohf, Can't you just say that your sweet behind needs some attention and not make me jump to conclusions? Why do you gotta be like that, babe??" Drago grinned and kissed the other one back and licked his lips and teeth arousingly. "Aaahh, I love having all your attention to myself… Even more I love how defencive you can get…" He purred while pushing himself on to him, and let Helios big warm hands roam all over his body. "Hmh. Who else would I give it all up to? Besides, you seem to be begging for it too often… " The dark warm grey one purred back while caressing him. But his eyes wondered again to his lover's stomach. Soon he was going to give his attention to someone else as well, whether he liked it or not. He was so curious, and he really didn't have the patience to wait around forever, and see what it turned out to be. And furter more, he had notice sonethibg disturbing. Drago has been getting more easily tired and seemed a lot weaker day after day. Helios didn't wanna let it show or say anything, but carrying this too much longer, and this birth might have turned into a funeral... And that was the one thing Helios prayed that wouldn't end up happening. 

As the two finally got to bed, Helios just dive inside the silky velvet blanket, and climbed on top of Drago, while taking in all the warmth. "Hrrrhh, Your juust the perfect temperature for meh…" He purred while rubbing his head against the ruby red dragonoid. The mood in their bedroom seemed to always be perfect, especially if the two of them were there together. 

"Hmhm. Glad I'm not ventus, huh?" The emerald eyed one grinned and surrendered completely to the pressuring but safe feeling. "Yeah, too much air flowing." The dark grey answered while pulling his hands besides Drago's head. "Then how about aquos?" He continued. "All talk, no action." "Haos than?" "Need permission on every single breath!" "Darkus?" "So damn dark that you can't even keep up whatta hell is going on!" "Subterra?" *sigh* "Too dry and claustrophobia in some tight underground tunnel, where the dirt comes up on every hole! That's why pyrus is the best. Just the right flow at all times and things keep escalating at the right speed, with some warming fun with it. Hell, we're basically the heart of romance." The ruby eyed dragonoid exhaled, while he's tail made a couple of wipes and the arrow shaped tip of it caressed Drago's golden spear like one.

"Ouh thats funny, because I just remembered when you said way back when that you weren't a romantic type, yet look at you now!" The ruby red one smiled deviously and pushed his head against his krovarg's warm one. "Hmhm. What can I say? I've had some good and teaching experiences, from the best..." He said and pulled him self over to hover his lovely dragonoid and as soon as he ran his hand over his waist, as an erotic moan escaped the red ones lips. Helios opened his eyes to look at the green ones, that just begged for more and he was glad to continue the action. Drago couldn't hold his growing lust and he pushed his diamonded chest onto Helios' and reached to lick his neck. "How is it that your hip is so goddamn sensitive?"

"Gaaaahh..! I-I don't know…But it is…but only because you're the one touching it." He said and Helios' tail waved itself in between Drago's legs and brushed against them, going more up each time in a teasing manner. "Well, I certainly don't mind that you have more than one turn on buttons." Drago's back curved and he just pulled Helios hand over to his crotch. "I know you like to teaseh, but I…I need you in me already! I wanna feel your thickness between my cheeks…" The other begged and tried to grab his member and start caressing it. "Otherwise I'll have to put this elsewhere…" Drago grinned and licked his lips and rubbed Helios' glens with perfect circling tactic, that sent shivers all over the bigger dragonoids spine. "Gghhhr, you know what: Since you don't seem to wanna take no for an answer, I'll make you scream your lungs out, make you feel so good that you're gonna lose your mind, I'll fuck you senceless..!" Drago just smiled widely and hymned. When Helios' tail was wagging besides his head, he bit it and nibbled it playfully, while keeping the deep lustful look on Helios' ruby red eyes. 

"No one turns me on like you doh…!" And he stretched his arms up, and bended his other leg, making him the sexiest thing Helios had seen in a long time. And that devilishly teasing smile…This couldn't possibly get any better! Or so did the darker one thought for a split second, till he felt Drago's tail twirling between his legs, caressing his balls, making his dick even further erected than it already was. "What furter invitation do you need? Or did I freeze you as stiff as your dick?" He asked teasingly, getting a new kind of powerful feeling by his own brave actions. 

Helios was about to lose his own mind. And he was supposed to be the dirty one? Then who was this, teasing him to the brink of orgasm under him? Drago was rarely this playful, but it rather set a whole new feeling to the other dragonoid, fully enjoying this strongly erotic atmosphere. But he was done playing around. He pulled his member tight through the  
other ones anal. A satisfying deep moan escaped from both. They immediately looked at each other and let the fire of sexual frustration loose. Twisting their opened limbs around each other and getting lost into the fast back and forth humping. 

Helios groaned deeply while rapidly pulling his member back and forth through Drago's slimey hot entrance. He's back ached and he felt pressure building up to his lower stomach, knowing what was coming soon. He looked at the panting, moaning, courageous mess under him, and leaned into him: ''I'm never giving you up for anything. I've come way too far to just lose you over to someone else. No one knows you like I do… And no one knows me like you do. It's so unbelievable how you seem to know every time what I want or what I do… You're the only one for me, my baby dragonoid." He whispered and Drago had warm shivers all through his aching body, that was pulsating rhythmically towards the source of all those warm words. He remembered the first pet name that Helios had given to him, making it more meaningful for him, no matter how classic it was for all the couples. To him, it had been the beginning of something that he thought was lost forever from his life. 

"Aaaahhgg! GHHH…! Y-you wanna know something? You complete meh. Your rash and forward action just makes me feel stronger and more confident inside. I never would have dared to leave Dan on my own, and move out back to my birthplace. But thanks to you, I had the courage to do so… And open my heart to someone again. I've never felt more free than this..." He said back while nuzzling his head against him, as he felt his wet walls tightening together, and squeezing the much needed orgasm out of Helios' dick. "Gghhhh, Oh Dragoh…! Ga-AAAAHH!!!" And not even three seconds passed, when his hot seemen spreaded all over Drago's intestine and his body went stiff as a dead for a second. After filling his beau up for probably hundred time, he pulled out exhaustively and squeezed his panting sweaty lover under him. That may have seemed like a violation from an outsider's point of view, but it wasn't with a suffocating force. Drago just purred enjoyingly, loving the feeling of being pressed down like this. 

"Hmh. Since when did you know you liked to get pushed so bad?" The topping male asked amusedly, while licking the calm and joyful red face of his lover. "Hhrrrr, I don't know… But I doh… Very much… By you sexy as body…" He said and licked Helios' maroon tongue with his amber one, and in no time, they got tangled together, trying to lick each other's every single sugary saliva drop. "Hhrr…I still don't know is it your good boi attitude or what, but I can't stop licking after your sugary ass." He purred deeply, and went down to make the point more clear as he licked Drago's cum filled tailbase. Grabbing onto the sheets, He made such a sweet and helpless sounding moan, that Helios decided to take his time. Watching him squirm from the pure pleasure, he took a hold of his waist and made a deep rumble: "You know you can't escape if I got a hold of you, so don't even try…sugarbutt." "Gaaaaaaahhhhhh!!! Nnhhgghhh… Ah, H-Heliih, I-I need… A-Ahh-A breakh-!! I'm gonnah-!!" But before having the time to warn, a small squirt made it quite obvious. "Hmh. Oh please, cum all you have in ya. In fact, how dare you hold back on me? This is not pleasant enough for you, huh? I won't let you beat me in this game, babe." And just when Drago thought he would stop and come back up, he felt that something slithered into his tailhole, making him tear up, and let out such high pitch roaring, that the pyrus crystal shook. Drago would have run through the wall if he could. Oodly enough, this act they haven't performed yet during their many intimate actions. And it certainly made their bedroom a lot louder. Drago should have just stopped expecting that there was everything in the world they had already done. But no, Helios always surprised him with something new and more insane. 

"And you, you have not only slowed me down, you have made me see that there's so much more in life, than just being the most powerful and baddest there is. Something that I almost gave up on…I don't know why I had such a hurry to almost die…" Helios murmured and finally came up when his tongue got tired, and went to suck Drago's side neck, till it had a purple marking on it. After Drago had calmed down that he was able to breath again, he rotated his head towards his lover and asked: "How would I slow you down? Or at least I hope I'm not. But for me, I wanted to settle down. I feel like since that last incident, I'm done for life getting into situations like that again..." Helios completely understood that one. That had been the most ever situation as he could imagine. And a one that he wished would never repeat itself again. "So doesn't it make you feel better that you're with me, in our own home, island even, with security like no other?" He asked wille caressing his chin and looked trustingly into his eyes. "Yes, it certainly does...you, out of all those things…" And Drago closed his eyes as he settled himself comfortably on top of Helios. "You, more than anything, make the difference. Because there's no one like you, Helios. No one, thay could even begin to make me feel this way." He said eyes glittering, and caressed his burned cheeks. "Dragoh…" With such a deep emotional voice, Helios felt his own heartbeat spiking up after a long while. Drago knew just the right words to make him feel so special, and happy that he was alive today. He purred to him sweetly and pulled his head on top of Drago's warm one, and managed to fall asleep peacefully, all cuddled up together. 

Somewhere around midnight, Drago saw a bit of an absurd dream. It made zero sense. There was a fire, a couple dragonoid's roaring, and a big castle that wasn't like any other that Drago had ever seen before. It had markings on the walls, made with gold, and long red carpeted hallways, with hundreds of rooms. He tried to wander the hallways, as two armored dragonoids, most certainly guards, came zooming behind the corridor. "Quick! We must find her highness and warn them!" "Yes, the secret chamber was to the left! Now hurry up, princess!" "No, I can't! Not before I know my father and husband are safe!" A sweet somewhat familiar voice urged. "They will be right behind us, I'm sure! But your father wouldn't get peace for his soul before you're safe!" "No, I must go back for them!" Your highness!" And she ran past right Drago. For some reason, he decided to follow her. There was something about her… Something familiar… He just needed to know what! 

She stopped at the second floor and closed in a bedroom door that seemed more grand than the other rooms. There was yelling to be heard, like arguing. A strong sense of blood was in the air. "Come oon, your highness, what's it gonna be? Your pride or your life?" "Khh! How dare you betray or land, Rohan?! I tried to warn you, but you couldn't see past your greed!" Said an older voice. "Oh can't you see Meriand, this land, our beloved Refia has fallen to complete conflix, and you cannot even see it! Unlike you, my citizens say without hesitation whether they're happy or not! And what comes to yours, they don't even dare to question your authority! Blind following seems more like brainwashing to me-!" But soon, the girl got grabbed from the door and tossed into the floor in the middle of the room. "Aahg!!" "Well well well, look what we have here, a lil' princess trying to escape from us!" The previous male voice continued, before it got interrupted. "No, let her go! She has nothing to do with this!!" Another younger male voice urged. "No, I can't, not without you! Please, Lord Rohan, spare them from suffering! I'll do anything! Just don't harm my family anymore, I beg of you!" The girl cried out. There was a small pause, and what sounded like struggling moans. "Hmmh…Very well, I will grant your wish, if you promise my son your first child!" elder male voice said. A moment of pressing silence. "I promise…Now please just… let them go?" the girl said, sounding like she was holding a cry from surfacing at this point. "Oh I will..." But then, a blood freezing scream of agony bounced down the hallways. "NOOOOH!!!" 

Drago opened his eyes a bit in a panic. What a bizarre nightmare...it made no sense! What was that place? Who were all those bakugan?? What did that all mean? He's head started to hurt, as he tried to calm down his racing heartbeat. But not long did Drago make it to think about all these questions, when he felt two arms wrapping themselves around him and someone whispering to him: "You ok?" "Y-yeah.. It was nothing.. Just a dream.." "Than how about seeing more calm ones next time?" His krovarg asked and kissed his cheek warmly and made himself comfortable half way on top of his belang. Oddly enough, that made the ruby red one relax, and closed his eyes again. And pretty soon after, forgetting all about it... for now anyway. 

Too soon did Drago wake up again, as he heard the alarm clock shattering the good dream he was having, and moving from Helios' firm warm hold. The few centimeters of distance dragged a cold wind over their bodies. It even took Drago some time to push himself up into a sitting position in order to turn it off. Then he noticed that Helios seemed to have already moved his original waking up from 7 AM to 9 AM. Drago gasped in horror. "I'm so late-!!" But before getting to storm out of the bed, a deep familiar voice behind him stopped him. "Nooh, your boss tried to call you earlier, said that you guys don't need to come at eight today. She had some business of her own or summh…" Helios blabbered as the ruby red one turned confusedly to him. "W-Whaah? Called?? When???" And Drago tried to look at his phone, and there indeed were two calls and a text message. Apparently Helios had woken up before him and answered to her. Drago took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes open. 

"Oh, but still it's almost nine. Shouldn't your attractiveness wake up as well?" But Helios just scratched his chest and turned onto his belly side. "Hhrrh… Naah, my inner clock has not catched up yet." Drago let out a heavy sigh, but couldn't blame his husband. He too was exhausted. He hadn't slept that well tonight. And his stomach felt oddly tense.  
"But don't you have somewhere to be by ten?" He tried and put his hand under his chin.  
"That's ten, not nine." Came a mumbled answer. 

Another frustrated sigh followed by a head drop from the ruby red one. This stubborn dark bag of thick scales was just impossible to turn around sometimes. 

"Was Keith always this lazy with you?" The ruby red one wondered curiously. "Nah, even lazier. I knocked his alarms through the Vestal destroyers window when he wouldnt turn them off after five minutes. Why not sleep if you finally feel sleepy at one point of the day?" He protest-grunted, and turned to cuddle the other dragonoid more deeply. "Ooof coourseh…" Drago sighed and rolled his eyes. He wondered how many alarm clocks was there floating in space at the moment than? But from what he recalled, Keith was a night owl for the most part. Dan was just as hard to get up from bed, since he liked to sleep in as well. Realizing that his thoughts were wandering off, and his eyes started to close on their own again, he jolted himself up when Helios' guard was down, slippin right by his hold. "Sorry, but THIS dragonoid would like to somewhat stay in a schedule at least!" Helios' ears dropped in defeat and his pouty face disappeared under the blanket. Drago was still able to hear some mummbeling from under it, but decided to ignore it and start to make some breakfast. Perhaps freshly made bacon and eggs would get his sleepy head out of the bed. 

And not a full five minutes got to pass when his lover dragged himself right onto his back and poked his head over Drago's shoulder to sniff one of his favorite scenes in the word. "Mmh, roasting meat… Can ya add some pepper in mine?" "Hmh. Sure. Want some soy sauce as well?" He asked. "You know it, baby. Also coffee would be nice. Are you gonna herb yours again?" The ruby eyed one asked. "I got to. Otherwise I'm gonna get dizzy spells all over the day." "Hmh. And not if I'm not on site?" The other said and purred to him while nibbling his side neck. "Oh yes, I can't possibly go five minutes without your handsome face. " He grinned and looked playfully into his ruby eyes. 

"Hm. Puurfectly understandable…" He purred back and licked his cheek and caressed his waist. "siigh* Ok, my lord of everything I love, could you move those strong arms for a moment, so I could finish this without burning these?" The other had a long silence before slowly starting to growl negatively, and just tightened his hold. Drago made a sharp glare at him as he protested back. Meanwhile he started to push him further with his head, and finally Helios gave up and let go, when Drago almost swun his sharp golden horn to his eye. The dark grey dragonoid went to the sofa and looked in the kitchen to his lover, like he had just kicked him out of his bed in the middle of the night, with his pouty face and tail smacking against the floor. Drago couldn't help but to think that the childish little sulking was ridiculously adorable. He almost gave in to the adorableness trap, but he managed to restrain himself and finally get some food done. He felt like he hadn't gotten anything done yet because of this annoying, but damn sweet distraction machine, that was his Helios. This morning was a good example as to why Drago liked to leave two hours earlier to work, in order to not get caught by this serial cuddler of his. 

When the pyrus beauty finally got to the smithy, he couldn't help but have this odd feeling in the back of his neck. It was like no matter how many times he was sure he was alone cleaning an office or a classroom, he had this nagging feeling that someone was within sight of him. This same feeling kept haunting him all morning, and Percival noticed that not all the berries were in the box with his friend right now. His eyes kept wondering from in front of him to behind him and on his sides, no matter what he did. Of course they did have to look onto their sides if someone was walking by, so that they wouldn't accidently mop them or run into anyone. But this was more than once in a while. Drago kept turning his head every other second. Something was definitely up… 

"Hey is everything alright?" The pyrus one turned surprised to look at Percival, but quickly pulled his normal calm expression on. "Yes, why?" "You keep looking other than what you're doing, or so I've noticed… Do you have something to share?" Drago let out a sigh. Just great. He had worried his friend over his paranoia. Like getting Helios' tail all twisted up with it wasn't enough already. "No no, sorry. It just must have been my imagination. Or then the new meds… Maybe even both. I'm so sorry, It's nothing really." He said shaking his head, but Percival tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. "You suure..?" "Yeah yeah, I am. Hey, I think the washer might be done with the towels, I'll go check and bring a couple more, ok? Seems that we are running low again." He said already heading towards the staircase, even though Percival tried to yell something after him, but he was already opening the door under the stairs and answered back: "I'll be back in two minutes!" Percival sighed. "Two minutes, and not a second note… Otherwise, I'm worried." 

Taking fast steps out of frustration, the ruby red dragonoid signed heavily. "Shesh! What's wrong with me today?! I can't calm down for some reason… Maybe it isn't nothing… Maybe I should call Heli-" But before another though, he ran into someone at the last corner of the hallway. 

"Aahhg! Sorryh! I should had looked better-!" He murmured rubbing his nose, but this somebody responded way differently than he thought he would. "Oh no harm done! Why I am the rude one, not looking if a bakugan approaches from the otherside, and quite the beautiful one at that. Are you alright? That must have hurt…" "Y-Yeah I'm ok sir, thank-" But when Drago got his eyes open, he couldn't believe what he saw in front of him. Another dragonoid, but this one seemed like he was at the completely wrong place. He was over a head tall from Drago and more muscular, handsome from beyond. Covered in black and fire orange scales, with red jewels covering his body and silver armor on his shoulders, arms and legs. He looked high glass as heck! Royalty, more like… Drago was lost at words for a second. It still was quite rare to run into other dragonoids in New Vestroia after all. Let alone ones that looked like they could had been some kind of Kings! 

"I-I haven't seen you here before… Are you on a tour or something, sir-?" "Oh where are my manners? My name is Pyronoid. I'm here just looking around if there would be something interesting, but I think I might have found what I've been looking for…" 

That tone, that voice, those piercing warm eyes, it felt oddly familiar. But the more familiar it felt, the more anxious Drago got. There was no way he knew him, was there? Suddenly Drago had a warm shiver going down his body, as he noticed that he was just comfortably leaning over a strangers chest as he seemed to be caressing his back. Then Drago had the most disturbing idea. He wanted to turn around and push his back against him and ask: "Would you like to go a bit lower with that big strong hand of yours~?" No no no, it was the hormones that got him thinking such crazy things! He had just left and went on with his day! 

"Aah well, that's nice. But I'm kinda in a hurry, so I must go now! Bye!" Drago said hoping to shake him from him, but just as he was about to pass him, the stranger took his hand and prevented him from leaving. "Wait a moment…"  
The force he used wasn't big, but Drago was able to feel the great difference in power between the two. If there was a gauntlet counting their G points, it would have shown that against Drago's 450 G's, the other one was at least 1600 G ahead. Drago immediately froze, as the black dragonoid pulled him closer again, holding his lower back and left hand like in a dance hold. The odd relaxing scent lingered around them, and it made Drago's eyes blurry, and his mind tired. Pyronoid looked at the dragonoid he was holding and thought: "Rumors don't do any justice to the truth that is in front of me now. He really is the perfect dragonoid…!" He was able to feel the others' pulse slowing down and he's emerald eyes slightly closing, he smiled at him as he's fiery eyes locked on the other ones.

"Can I just say… How significantly gorgeous you are? A dragonoid such as yourself shouldn't waste his whole life here… You should be granted a castle, and treated with more respect and honor. Surely you have wished to see more than this? There are so many worlds and things to see… I know where you truly have wished to be all your life, my dear. I can take you there in no time…" Drago couldn't help but to relax and stop resisting. This dragonoid's calm buttersoft voice added to his charisma for sure, but even without it, his curiosity took the better of him. And his flattering was a new level in total. Drago's cheeks must have been an even darker shade of red than Helios' underbelly.  
"T-Take meh..? Whereh, what are you talking about?" Then he leaned in closer and lifted Drago's head up closer to him and said: "Into a never ending dream of ecstasy." 

Drago managed to dodge as the other tried to come closer and yell out: "I'm sorry! Your words are really sweet and all, but I already have someone I share my future with…" Why did he sound so disappointed? Like he had said it against his will? No, of course he wished to be with Helios! Who else? He was the best for him. Forever and ever. But once again, the words from the other shattered all he's logical thinking. 

"He can't even understand you. The quilt inside you… I see clear as day how it pains you. But you had no choice, my dear. Haven't you suffered enough? Let go of that terrible feeling. You should live even more for their sake. And see the truth in front of your marvelous eyes… I can help you with that. Get you somewhere where you're truly understood and needed for…" Pyronoid's sweet words echoed through his mind, almost as sweetly as his tail coiled itself around Drago's. Drago suddenly had this urge to surrender... To let this strange yet powerful dragonoid take him over. He felt the intriguing warm breath on his cheek as his face came closer to his… Wait, why was he pressing closer? No, if anything, get a way furter! He had to stop this now, and get to Helios, presto! 

What was meant to be a powerful strong jolt, became a limp twitch of his arm. What had happened to his body? He felt like he was paralized! "Y-you don't know anything..! About me. About us… We might have our separate view of some things, but who doesn't? There doesn't exist two exact same tasted and minded persons in any universe! That would be absurd!" He protested, but too late did he question, how did this supposed stranger know so much about him in the first place? Surely not just by looking at him could every strange bakugan see that he had surprisingly much death around him? 

"Then why doesn't he talk about this? I bet you would want to, but you're afraid to let others see how much it bothers you… Trust me when I say this, it wasn't your fault. Both of these tragedies were beyond your control. But you didn't stop and hide yourself into depression. You fought most bravely, and saw it till the bitter end.  
And that is something I truly admire…You truly are a Braveheart… My Braveheart." And in that moment, the bigger dragonoid's hands had pulled Drago's body close ennough, and Drago's mouth slightly open from the confusion was all the other needed to slide his tongue into between his lips, and let their tongues make contact. 

Like an electric shock, something shocked Drago's whole body from that small contact. He felt sick, he felt exhausted, then almost like something died from within him. Then a sudden shout broke the spell, and Pyronoid tisked and let go, disappearing behind the corner. As soon as he left, so did Drago's consciousness. Percival was coming down the hallway, but just missed to see the stranger, and all he saw was Drago falling to the floor losing consciousness. In panic, he rushed to catch him and tried to call his name. 

The one behind the corner, licked his lips and had an odd shimmer in his eyes. "You cannot hide from me anymore. I've got your sent now, my belanrg. Hmhmhm…!" With a satisfied smirk, he disappeared in a puff of smoke out from the building. 

"Drago? Drago! Wake up! DRAGOOOH!!!" 

The ruby red dragonoid felt like he was floating in a warm quiet place. If someone was to come and wake him now, he would probably straight up slap them in the face with his tail. He felt like he was getting energy back into his body, that he didn't even realise had been completely drained from it. He wasn't even worried to sleep with his guard down, because there was one sent that did get through him, even in the dream world. His lovers sent. 

"He seems fine, the vitals are ok and blood pressure has been calmed to neutral." The haos doctor said. "You can breathe, warmachine. He's perfectly fine, just tired." A deep breath fell from Helios' lips. Knowing that made him breath again and he caressed his lover's cheek, as his head twitched in his direction after it. Drago's face stritted up from the calm caressing he was receiving. After that, the two blurry emerald eyes opened and he tried to focus his vision to the figures in front of him. "Uuhgg, huuh?" "Hmh! Well look who decided to finally excuse himself and come back to the earth to us!" Helios snapped, as the emerald eyes tried to adjust to the light in front of them. 

"H-Huh? Wa-was I out cold or something?" Drago asked perfectly clueless, like he tried to play a role in a play that he didn't know he was in. Helios rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. Well, more like groaning. "Out? you were SOMEWHERE the past 45 minutes! So thanks for the heart attack again!!"

"Ou. I-I don't remember anything about it…" He mumbled and tried to get up, but Iitu brought him back to the bed. "No no no don't get up yet, the ultra isn't ready! Lemme finish that dear, and then I can let you go." She said and put the all too familiar gell on the dragonoids stomach. "Ah, alright. Wait, did you say 45 minutes?" No wonder it felt like he had been sleeping for a while. "Yes, I just found you at the hallway pass out when you took so long." Percival explained. "Oh I'm sorry, I just felt dizzy and…fell down. But I'm much better now, thankyou. And sorry for worrying all of you again." He said, rubbing his forehead. Percival sighed relievedly and answered:"It's ok friend. See if you need to go home or not for the rest of the day. I'll go tell Tajura that you're ok now." "Thankyou, my friend. I'd appreciate that." Drago smiled and answered back by brushing his darkus friend's arm.

Percival smiled back to him with a comforting smile before exiting the room. Leonidas was waiting for him outside and patted him on the shoulder. "Alright, how about we take a breather from that heart attack in the canteen? I can offer you a cup of joe if that satisfies you?" Percival lifted his head and took a deep breath. "More than you know, thanks." The other said and leaned onto him a bit in releaf. 

"Sheesh, there's more worry in Drago than in everyone else combined!" "Hmh. You took the words right out of my mouth." He said as his darkus dragonoid gave him a cardboard cup to be filled. "Good thing that Helios has such steeled nerves, not that Drago let's just anything mess with his mind. But, he's got plenty enough going around him right now. It's easy to lose your mind in all that…" Percival said, remembering all the concerns his friend had told him privately. He didn't let it show but there sure were a lot of things in his mind going on, concerning the baby and Helios mostly. "Yeeh, he likes to keep his worries in his head… Buut, it's not like Heli is totally blind for it. Quite opposite. He reads him scarily well sometimes." The black dragonoid said and went to sit next to Percival over to one of the canteen tables. There was a brief moment of silence as the both took the first sip. Then Percival said: "They're in perfect sync. And how much do you need to feel for someone to get to that level of caring…To dedicate your life for them…" He looked at his own reflection through the cup. Leonidas looked at him briefly, and by a mere breath, let out a sentence that might as well have been a whisper from darkness itself: "But in the end, it's only gonna get them killed." 

Getting shivers, the other lifted his head to look at the one next to him. This was unlike he had ever heard from this usually so carefree bakugan. But the more he thought about it, the more he got the morbid picture. They were both ready to blindly throw their lives away for each other, if it came down to that. "Love blinds, huh… I know what that means…" Percival said, letting out a heavy sigh. Leonidas was able to feel the other pain that he tried to mask away, but it didn't fool him. As long as even a shard from it existed, he was able to see it as clear as day. 

"When you try and try to make an effort for someone special, giving your all to them, in hopes that one day, you would gain something back? But it never comes...eventually, you stop trying, and just decide to keep it to yourself. You feel betrayed, but why? What were you expecting? Some kind of happy ending? It never goes like that in real life…It's plenty enough that you love yourself to some degree, and enjoy the moments when they come. You'll get much further without that hell of a drama that way. Without retraining yourself to one person, when there's so many others around you to give you so much more…" 

While listening to this, Percival kinda began to understand where Leonidas was coming from. But, since he knew next to nothing about his past, this came out as quite the surprise to suddenly hear all his deeper thoughts. And of love for all the subjects? Who would have guessed. Then again, he never had really sat down and had a talk with this darkus dragonoid.  
"Buut, I'm not the one to go and tell how people should live their lives! No one is, besides themselves. But the bottom like is, you don't own shit to anyone you don't know! If someone saves you arse tho, that I get, that you have this responsibility to pay them back someway, and that's fine once! But after that, you're either best friends, or dead! People confuse gifts and favors way too often, man…" He said stretching his arms up and chucking down the whole rest of the cup. Percival had an odd feeling, and his stomach felt like someone was trying to mix his insides together. But for some reason, he felt a lot better? He now saw something admirable in this mysterious darkus dragonoid next to him, but also something that he couldn't quite wrap his head around yet. But hell, was he curious now. "... Are you doing something after work?" 

Now Leo's pirced ear twitched and he opened his eyes. "Noope?" "Can we go grab another cup of coffee tonight?" The red eyes that were looking into Leo's had this light in them that he had never seen before. Something told him that he wouldn't take no for an answer, so he flashed him a toothy smile and said: "Hell yeah, ma darkus buddy." 

At the same time in Iitu's office:

"This is the third time this week when you have fainted! Yet we give you all the breaks and power boosts possible! Just when can you get that goddamn maternity vacation?!" Helios groaned. Before Drago had time to get a vocal out, a voice said besides them: "Actually, I think I just might give it to you now…" Answered Iitu's surprised sounding voice. Both pyrus dragonoids turned their heads towards her in confusion and wanted more info after a forever like silence. Now Drago was instantly concerned. "W-Whats wrong? I-is the little one ok?" 

"Yes, he is fine." Iitu said expresding the sex part. Drago let out a sigh of relief, but realized a couple seconds later what term she had used. "He? So it is a boy??" "HA! In your red adorable face!!!" Helios yelled with complacecent expression, but Iitu continued with quite the smile on her face: "She is also doing fine." Now Helios' face went into a perfectly shocked one turning back to Drago's doctor. 

"WHAAAT???" 

"Yes, you're getting twins! Congratulations!" 

Both males slowly turned to look at eachother, completely speechless. Well, there was news that either of them didn't expect to hear. But it explained one thing, that was how Drago felt like the craps had gotten much worse lately again. Seems that the supposed brother had been kicking more space from the quickly catching up little sister. 

"Well then, I guess I won't be coming to work anymore this week. Can I atleast attend Friday's christmas party?" Drago asked. "Hhmm, maaybeh, but only for couple of hours! I hope this overprotective machine of yours keeps an even closer eye on you- Hm?" But Iitu suddenly cut off, when there wasn't any movement on Helios body. Not even a blink. Just straight forward look into nowhere. 

"Hey, you ok in there? Hellooou?" Drago called and tried to wave his hand in front of the viper one's face, but nothing. No movement whatsoever. Iitu sighed heavily while adjusting her glasses. "I guess those were some shocking news then..."

"Hey, we need to go shopping after this! I need your consciousness to be up! Hey-!"  
Then when nothing happened despite his efforts he tried to kiss him, and suddenly Helios started to breathe again and closed his eyes. Slowly kissing him back, he closed his eyes and Drago leaned his head against his. "Hey, you alright?"

After breathing in and out couple of times, he slowly looked at his lovers calm yet smiling face, and said: "Y-Yeah…Neever better…" 

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aand here we have it, and even a bit of extra too.. xD (boy did not intend for this to be this long - - ') And don't worry, I don't think it will take me long to finish up the sixth chapter, since I've concentrated on these upcoming events a bit more! Daem this is gonna be quite the ride, I sincerely hope you all are enjoying it as much as I am! ^^ 
> 
> And as always, love to hear what you guys think about the plot or whatever my brain has been tripping on while making these xD
> 
> In the meanwhile, stay safe, stay healthy and positive, and see you in the next one! ;)


	6. Your Mind, Body and Soul, Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own bakugan or any of the characters, just the strory and my ocs. 
> 
> Helloou! Hope everyone of you had a good February! ;3  
> And as promised, heres the next chapter! Not much explaining, just letting you get right in to it, enjoy!

~Little birdie, little birdie, why did you flee into the night? Little birdie, come back to me, in your cage of gold. Little birdie, cry no more. Little birdie, please come home~

Helios was leaning onto their sofa's familiar soft fabric, as his brain was trying to catch up to reality. No matter how many times he had asked, even demanded that Iitu would print out the ultra scan's image of his lovers stomach. The proof is right onto their living rooms table, in black and white. 

"You're getting twins!" 

A frustrated groan, followed by burying his head between his arms. Not like that helped the image go out from his head. With one he had just come in terms with, but two? His last bit of nerves were falling into pieces… 

"Still in a tilt? Well what did you expect?" 

Helios lifted his head up and turned his head towards the bathroom door, as Drago came towards him, wearing his silky wine red night robe. "That's why I have said that you need to start controlling those hotwaves of yours." 

Helios just watched Drago's silky romantic outfit, eyelids closing a bit from the sexy figure in front of him. "Oh how could I, when you're so goddamn good?" He purred lovingly while grabbing him by the waist, and pushed him closer to be able to kiss him. Drago didn't dare to pull away, despite what he had just said, it was just as much his fault. There needs to be two to have an intimate intercouse with someone. He was just as much responsible as his other half. 

"Well, can't erase it anymore… What's done is done." Drago sighed, and both of them happened to look at the ruby red ones stomach at the same time. It was so round and smooth. Helios couldn't help but to get a soft fluffy kind of feeling, as his ears folded back and he's eyes got glazed. The ruby red one turned to look at his krovarg, and asked: "But, can you come to terms with this?" Helios held his contact yearning tongue for a moment and asked back: "Me? I'm just surprised that you're so calm about it!" Drago looked a bit to the side from Helios and said: "Perhaps because I had a hunch already for a while. The pain felt so perfectly 'dubled' so to say, that I had a guess… that it couldn't be just one anymore." He explained while sitting on Helios' lap.  
"And what are you worried about me for? You're the one who has to go through all that pain…" The ruby eyed bit his lip in frustration. He hadn't even thought how the hell was Drago gonna birth them out. And the amount of pain he was already in while they were still growing in him… He couldn't even begin to imagine. And yet still despite all that, he wanted to go through with all this? 

"I'm…Sorryh." The other murmured gazing his ruby eyes to the floor. He just felt guilty at this point. Why haven't there been invented condoms yet? Everything would have been so much more easy and carefree...And less consequences for life. How was he supposed to hold back his feelings for someone as gorgeous and tempting as Drago? He couldn't, even if his life would have depended on it. 

Drago turned his head while laughing a bit. "Hmhmhm! What are you apologizing for? You have no reason to what so ever." He said and calmed down a bit, before continuing: "I certainly don't mind. Two is fine. But-" His tone sharpened, just like Helios' posture before adding: "Not a third one. Yet. Please?" He said, hoping that the other understood what he meant. At this rate they were gonna have ten eggs before they knew it. Helios tightened his hand into a fist and swallowed before saying: "Yes sir." The viper one nodded as Drago kissed him on the nose tip. "Hmhmhm, oh c'mon, no need to be so serious about it. Ease up!" He grinned and patted his shoulders, only to notice how stiff his muscles were. 

"Ou aren't you stiff… Here, lay down." The other dragonoid motioned with his hand. Helios didn't really have an option, when Drago already started to massage his back and shoulders open, as Helios made a blissful relaxing sound. He laid completely relaxed and let his lover work through his muscles and open his every limb up. "Graaaahhhh, Yyyeeess, moooreeeh riight riight theereh…Aahhh, babyyyh.. !" Drago grinned and used his elbow to get his vertebras open. "Hope I'm not too hard?" "Nnaaahh, juust peeerfect…" He said, looking at the roof, mind completely going somewhere else. He had never gotten treated like this, and how could he? Never before Drago did he let anyone even close to him. After that relaxing twenty minutes, Helios stretched himself well and carefully got up from the sofa, feeling blood going through somewhere where it hadn't even gone before. "Aahhg, you're just a master with those hands of yours. Makes me feel like I can go around the whole New Vestroia now..."

"Then, how about we go into the city tomorrow? I think now is as good as time as any to do all that shopping. Since now we at least know how many to expect…" Drago said after getting off his husband, that was slowly waking up from the dreamy land of his. 

"Hmh. Fine, but please not before 11, ok?" He groaned, because if he was about to get vacation, he was gonna use it well and sleep in for once. "Hmh. Fiine." Drago was kinda expecting this already, so he just submitted to his will. He too liked to sleep, but now that he's inner clock had its own schedule, it was a bit trickier to just drop it like that. But then again, there were a lot of new things coming that he needed to get used to, other than just schedules. 

"Btw, could you make pancakes for breakfast?" Helios suddenly asked out of the blue. Drago hadn't made those in a long while, but surely had had a craving for them. "Now there's an idea… what would you like with it?" Helios thought for a moment. "Strawberry jam. Nothing beats that." He said instantly and caressed Drago's stomach. "But I think you might need something a bit more than just that, since now it's two extra mouths." Drago blushed and sighed a bit. "Your right… Guess I need to find some extra vitamin filled cereal too…" Then he noticed that Helios was deep in thought again, and he kept looking at the ruby red ones belly. "What is it?" 

"So… Let's assume they're gonna be in eggs once you pulp them out. Which is the less painful way I imagine. How are we supposed to keep them warm? Males don't have chest scales!" (Will be a bit of explanation in comic form on my DevianArt account xD) 

"Ou? So I can't just pop them in there?" Drago asked and caressed Helios' dark chest armour, that sometimes in the morning when he was still half asleep, looked to him like he was wearing a binder. 

Helios narrowed his eyelids to the comment. "Thm! This is my chest. Not a pocket you store items into, let alone babies! I don't suppose that core of yours has any secret hatchery in there, does it??" He snapped sassily back to which his lover just had a full out giggle seizure out of. "Oh imagine-" Drago snickered but Helios kept a stone face on. "-No." "Hihihih! I just put them in, and they float in the center of Vestroia, and the next thing comes out.. Pfft-is a hatchling-!" The red one couldn't hold himself from laughing at the idea, and as much as Helios tried to keep a straight face, he couldn't help but to snicker at it as well. "Ok, no. But our parodias over it doesn't really solve this." And Drago too finally got his wits back, and managed to calm down. "Yeeah.. soh, what do we do about it? Any ideas?" 

"Maybe that tailor fox has something she could come up with. Like a cold resisting pouch?" The dark grey one said, remembering how unbelievably swiftly she had crafted their party outfits together. "Hmm, maybe. Oh yeah, I need to get there anyways. I believe she has me some snow shoes ready as well." Drago said when he remembered when he and Percival had visited her shop last week before the second hand store incident. 

But then a new concern popped into Helios' mind while Drago made a mental list about tomorrow's trip. "Do you think… That they would let me have vacation too?" Drago stopped what he was thinking and looked at his lover a bit puzzled, while tilting his head to the side. "What? Why? You're not sick, are you?" 

"No, besides from worry, but… I don't wanna miss it." It took awhile for Drago to get what Helios meant. Then he went to lay beside him and said to him understandingly: "Of course you can. I doubt Timjo is gonna demand you to come to work now. Besides, how would I ever get to the teleporter, if I get so bad cramps that I couldn't even move?" Drago said, and referred to the newly developed teleportation pad, that was right next to their front door, directly transporting only to the baku hospital. Iitu had been stressed that they wouldn't have time to finish it till the vacation, but thanks to doctor Malcolm, they had succeeded. Drago had even heard that doctor Michael had had a helping hand with it, and from that, he was especially grateful. 

"Valid point. But you have nothing to worry about. I won't leave your side even for a second." He said, and caressed his head. Drago looked over to him and saw that he had calmed down. His pupils were big, and rather even more excited than before. So Drago leaned onto him and asked with a smile: "Not scared to get a daughter anymore, are ya?" Helios instantly turned his head and looked somewhere completely else: "I never was scared of it-" He snarled, but then turned his gaze back to Drago with a slight smirk: "but rather curious how are we gonna handle it." 

"Oh just fine, I'm sure. Lets just first worry about getting them to hatch. But for now, let's just finally enjoy some free time together." He said and kissed his lover, while slipping his tongue in his mouth. Surprised by the sudden passion but certainly not complaining, Helios kissed him back full on lustfully, while placing his hand at the back of Drago's head, to pull him deeper. Only that he noticed something wrong with his taste. It was like for a split second, there was someone else's taste in Drago's mouth. But that couldn't be, could it? Drago wouldn't had… 

"Anyways, time to hit the bed, if we wanna get up at all and make that delicious breakfast we were planning, don't you think?" Drago asked and turned to head towards their romantic resting room, but Helios was stiff on the sofa, almost paralyzed. He wanted to doubt his own senses and hoped he had been mistaken. 

"Drago?"

The ruby red one stopped half way in the bedroom and Helios continued: "Do you really love me?" 

Now the emerald eyed one had to turn around and really look at his lover, and what he was blabbering about. "I mean, am I the one for you? So far it seems that I have gotten you into nothing but pain and trouble…And I'm never there, when you really would need meh.. " Thinking back about when all those times, either Drago had gotten into a fight of his life, or his vitals had gone so low that his heart almost stopped, and Helios only heard it from after by either Tajura or Percival. He fully understood if Drago was beyond annoyment for him spinning around him now 24/7, but he never was there when the accident occurred to save him from it. That's why he couldn't help but to sometimes feel he had led him down. Maybe Drago thought he didn't care for him that much because of this, or then in reality, he was so sick of him already, that he just decided to wait for the perfect time to flee from his side with some better dragonoid because of it… He felt so bad for him, yet all he could do was to be in the completely wrong place at the wrong time?

Drago went over back to the couch in front of the bigger dragonoid and tried his forehead with his hand: "Are you feeling ok? Have you got a fever or overdose of work or something??" Helios lifted his sore face as he didn't even notice that there were tears forming in the corner of his eyes. "H-Huh?" 

"Now listen you: I could be brainwashed by the strongest force of the universe or on the brink of dying, but I would never, EVER say, that I've stopped loving you. I'll never forget the dragonoid who brought life back to my dead heart. It was you and only you who awoke my dreams of something better, and let me know that I could still even feel such things as passion and devotion. But it's only you and your ways that do it. I don't know how you do it, but, you do, and that's why I love you more than anything ever in my life. I'm so thankful that you're here with me now, There's nowhere else I'd rather be…than right-" And Drago pressed himself right onto Helios' chest and ever so warmly wrapped his hands around his back and held him against him in a way that almost made Helios completely lose it. "-here, in your arms."

Confused yet again about what was actually happening with his emotions, Helios just hugged him back tightly, but not so that it would hurt his delicate stomach. "Dragooh… Y-your soh…!" But not finding the right words, he tried to swallow back the sobs in his throat. Drago gently kissed him and nuzzled his head and face tenderly. "I know. You don't need to say anything… I can feel it." Amazed by his husband's amazing instingths again, he thought he could never surprise him in any circumstances. He was probably reading him like a book every time he looked at him. 

"Ooww, your eyes look like two big rubies when you tear up.." Drago said and licked his krovarg's burned wet cheeks. The other hid his face and tried to rub his eyes clean. "I'm not crying, why would I be? Thats stupid!! I'm just… tired.. Grrrh, can we just get to that bed alreadyh?!" He asked and tried to pull him towards it. Drago laughed behind his palm and took his hand and went with him. "Oh of course. What are crying around for? Love? How stupid is that…" 

Helios smirked back at him a bit and while he dropped their bedroom curtain, he thought to himself: "Maybe I just imagined it…" Drago came right beside him, while taking his nightgown off, he glimpsed at the curtain and said: "We really need to get a real door there…" "Hm. Quite right. And a locked one. Would be an awkward situation in the future..." Helios said and Drago blushed quite hard. "Yeeah, how about we don't take a risk and just get that done tomorrow?" He asked while making a comfortable spot for himself onto his krovargs safe chest. "Whatever you want, you get, babe."  
Drago simply smiled at him in a sweet way and kissed him on the cheek before closing his eyes. "You're spoiling me to the core, you know that?" "Well noted and completely intended, my lord." He grinned and kissed him on the lips lovingly, that just made Drago blush even further and question, had Helios always been this sweet to him? He somehow seemed much more empaticing and less teaseful to him nowadays…Well, whatever the case, he fully enjoyed it. 

\-----

As the morning arrived on that cold yet beautiful day of december, the pyrus couple was off to the main island of Tensia with a mind full of things to take care off. Since it was the middle of the week, it was way less grounded, which boated well to the viper one. In the smithy he had gotten used to having more than a few bakugans around him, but if there was a choice to go in the middle of 10000 bakugans, he chose not to. 

They needed to stop at three different stores already, starting to really repair for the family adding that was well on its way. And for sure, Drago wanted to try and find something new to wear to the christmas party at the smithy. Now that they knew about their children's genders, it went without saying that they needed to start looking for the necessary items for them. Helios was all about buying a simple less space stealing crib, rather than a mini bed right away, since the upstairs needed still a few tweaks to get it fully baby safe. Then there was still the big question mark on what to feed them for the first days. They were not mammals, so milk was out of the question. Crazy enough, neither of the two dragonoids remembered what they had eaten their first days after being born. But thankfully, Iitu didn't let them down with this and had a solution. By simply smashing some meat and vitamins together, they could make a substitute of real meat mixed with nurturing milk together. Didn't sound too appetizing, but it was the best next thing. Not like they had yet invented some serious baby food supplies on markets. The potty training was a big concern as well, but it also opened up a fun new topic for the two dragonoids to chat about. "Soo mister 'I can do anything better than you', when did you learn how to use the restroom on your own?" Drago smirked, leaning on to his lover's shoulder. "Phf, like hell I would remember!" He growled, and sharply snapped his head the other way, clearly embarrassed by the topic. "Ooohw come oon, sure you don't forget a proud moment like that!" Drago pressed, and sweetly rubben his warm cheek over Helios' colder one. And once again, Helios knew by the look on his face that he wasn't gonna let it go. He sighed and let his head drop, before making sure no other bakugan was near enough to hear and said: "Around two months…" Surprisingly, his belarng didn't laugh, but nuzzled him and said. "Aw that's not bad!" 

"Hmh! Then what about you, mister perfect? Oh wait, don't tell!" Then Helios made an angelic expression and put his hands like he was praying and said with a sarcastic voice: "The day I was born, of course!" Drago just snickered at the silly act, and nudged him on the head with his own. "Did noot, you thick scaled goof! It took four weeks of my mom's patience, but no more." Helios grunted, and just rolled his eyes. "Oof courseh you did… But why did you feel the need to ask?" The dark warm grey dragonoid asked. "Well I thought it would be useful to know what chances we have to potty train 'em. But by the sound of it, it shouldn' t take too long. Speaking of, we need to find one. And some chew toys… " Drago said, adding it to his mental list. 

Helios didn't say it outloud, but buying all these baby supplies just made him more excited and to realise how fast time had gone for them. It was unbelievable to think that in this year alone, they had come this far with their relationship. If Keith would have said last fall that Helios was about to build a house, get married and have two kids, with Drago no less, he would have wondered what sort of chemicals had vestal boy been breathing in and most likely laughed himself in such a tight curl, that even one of his inventions couldn't had pulled him out staite anymore. 

"Hey, which one? Green or blue?" Drago tried to get his husband's attention again as it seemed to have slipped somewhere entirely else. Helios shook his head a bit and looked at what he was holding, but couldn't make sense of it at first. It seemed to be a see through plastic ball, with different lights in it, and as you would roll it somewhere, the little bell in it would make a sound and lights would go. "Green I guess? Wait, where did you pull that from??" "Hmh. Look around you, or did you forget where we are?" He asked and had one of those obvious smiles. "Ah, right…" Of course Drago had wanted to visit the second hands store, that they had pulled back up quite fast. Apparently it was a popular store among bakugans. 

"Thankyou for your opinion, dear." 

Drago said and looked at his little confused looking husband. "Wait, did you circle the whole place already?" Helios asked going after him as he continued on ahead. "Well how does it look?" He asked and showed the full cart with various things inside. But the black fabric caught Helios' interest. "And what might that be?" Drago just smiled at him cunningly. "You'll see later…" Helios grinned and knew that expression already. His babe had something in mind, and usually it meant a fun time for him. 

When the night came and Helios turned their tv off, he turned to look over to the bedroom, where a small light was illuminating. And they had finally gotten a proper door installed to their bedroom. It was a fan/spreading like opening sliding one, but it was made of the same fireproof wood, and it had a lock on from the inside. It made a clear sound even from the slightest of touch so Drago quickly turned his head towards the door when Helios opened it slightly to peek his head in. "What are you doing?" He saw that Drago had a bag on his lap and the two very familiar mini blankets on his hands. "Nothing, just preparing." He said putting the planets in too and closed the zipper on it. "But since I got you attention now, then come with me." He said and got up, while taking Helios' hand. 

He escorted him through the house over to their front door and put the bed resting against the cave wall, right next to the teleporter. "Now promise me to remember to take it with me when we go to the hospital. And now Helios catched on for the purpose of this all. "Sure. I will. Blue bag, comes as we go. Data saved. Happy now?" He smiled at him comfortably. "For real?" Drago asked, raising an eyebrow. But Helios smirked and quickly grabbed the ruby red one in britalstyle as Drago let out a surprised yelp, he continued: "Oh baby, they're coming?! Oh fuck, quick, just grab your baby purse and lez skadadle!" Helios played and spun his lover around a couple of times, and kissed him. "Gaaahh! Heliooos!!" Drago screamed and tried to hold on as hard as he could. "Hmhm! I won't, ok? Trust me, it's important, I get it." Drago sighted and pressed closer, now that he was on his arms again. "Yes, it is. Because I don't know if we will make it back here with the eggs, or until they are fully hatched… And I would like them to have some items they will remember as theirs the first day forward, rather than the hospital equipment." He said while caressing his chest. Helios understood what he meant by it, and agreed. Then he spun around with him and kissed him on the lips. "But I think you should lay down on something a bit softer than on me."  
"What do you mean? You're practically the softest thing around me." Drago responded and rubbed his head against his. "Hmh. Must be certain someone's fault… For 'softening me'..." He grinned back and kissed him deeply as he set him on the bed. "Now, why don't you get in too? Some extra warmth would be nice." Drago said, lifting the blanket next to him. 

From that, Helios momentarily saw a flashback of someone else doing the same for him before in the past, with the same warm inviting look in his eyes. He got warm and nostalgic chills down all his body, and he almost let out like a soft whining sound as his ears folded back. He went in and cuddled up to his lover, and then pressed their bodies closely together, sharing the warmth and secure feeling. But at the same time seeing Drago safely in his arms, he couldn't help but to silently wish: "You better be doing alright too, Keith…" 

\----

When the Friday evening finally arrived, it was already 23 th of december. Christmas was at the door, meaning a full week of vacation for everyone at the workshop. Many bakugans decided to go see their partners during this holiday, and those who didn't have one, spended it with their family instead. But, since everyone inside this building knew each other quite well, they wanted to celebrate the first calm year in a long time. 

"Heyy, You came still? Jeez Drago, aren't you glutton for punishment." Leonidas said as soon as he saw a familiar pyrus couple approaching them. "Yeah, as soon as he got himself ready. Can't believe how hard it is to choose one from the mere four clothes he owns!" Helios groaned, while hightailing with his best friend. Drago was wearing an open long knit, in vine red shaded wool, and it had gold diamond shaped buttons decorating chest pockets and on the waist pockets as well.

"My my, don't we have a fancy new thing on… And here I thought Helios wasted all his money on food…! Guess you're thinking something else after all…" Leo grinned petting the soft material on Drago. 

"Oh I'm thinking him 25/7." Helios said with a satisfied smile. "25/7??" Percival asked, raising an eyebrow. "I thought there were only 24 hours on the clock." The darkus warrior pressed. "Naah, my inner clock has one extra hour for him." He grinned and Drago blushed while pushing his head towards Helios' shoulder. "Stooop, you silly dragon..!" He murmured into it. "Nevah." He grinned back and licked his face. 

"Heheeh, as cuute as ever…! If I would have known better, I'd say you two just would have wanted to stay in your comfy as pyrus cave and cuddle all weekend!" The darkus dragonoid smirked from the adorable display, but glimpsed at Percival from the corner of his yellow piercing eyes. "Hmhm. Who knows, honestlyh…" The darkus warrior said back, smiling shadowy to his darkus friend next to him, but having a slight blush on his dark cheeks. Drago just looked at both of them at the right time and had his curiosity peeking up. 

"Hey but why are we standing still? You two better fill us in!" Leonidas said and pulled the two towards one of the tables. "W-What ever do you mean by that?" Drago asked, pretending to be all confused. "Oh come oon, we heard you are leaving on maternity vacation after this! Something must have happened…" Leo said with the slyest of grins, like almost an investigator getting close to his winning his case. "The news spread awfully fast in this joint it seems…" Helios groaned and sipped some mulled wine. 

"Relaax guys, we would had told you no matter what." Drago reassured while getting comfortable on the seat. "Hold up, here's you gingerbreads and ham and everything else I could find! Enjoyy~!" Leonidas said and brought them all a big serving of every Christmas treat posible. "Oh why thankyou, waitress sir." Drago said while bowing even. "Anything else, sir?" Leo grinned and bowed, playing along. "Nah, not now, we are fine, thank you." "Aalriight, I'll come back with the reseat later. Now-" And he jumped on next to Percival and leaned in to both of them. "Start singing!" 

"Hmhmh! Well, first of all, he got his wish." Drago said grinning, and Helios just couldn't hold his smug smile. Both the other darkus' gasped and had a smile appear, as their minds seemed to catch on. "A-! EYYY! Soooh, mister vipernoid it iis!!" Leo cheered. "Those are some news indeed! Oh congratulations! After so long you finally got it confirmed." Percival said joyfully. Drago's cheeks had some extra redness forming on them as he leaned onto Helios' warm inviting chest. The viper one turned his head towards the red one, and purred to him happily. "Aand, he is getting a little sister as well." Drago finished, as a laugh of joy bursted out in the air. "Hoolyh-!! That's great news! I am so happy for both of you!" Percival smiled as Drago blushed even harder. "Well now I'm excited from beyond! Those two need to get out of your tummy fast! Drago how dare you keep us in suspense for so loong?" Leonidas said and playfully shook him from his shoulders a bit. 

"Yeah, you heard him! Poop 'em out already, sweetie~! Everyone wants to see' em, no questions how they may be, but oh well!" Helios grinned and Drago tried to push them both off him, while Percival couldn't help but to laugh. "Hey hey heyyy, Calm down, you two! At this rate you're just gonna shake me senseless!" Drago said, pushing Helios furter back with his tail. "Yeah give the poor mother some space…" Percival said, trying to calm the darkus one down too. 

"How can you stay so icey, dude?! Don't you realize how grand this is?? We get to see baby Helios and tease it all we want!!" Leonidas said clearly excited, but the soon to be father twisted his head and all defenseful expressions on his face. "Ey you bother my son, you bother me big time! Better not hear any: "Uncle Leo tied my tail up to the pole!", or "Uncle Leo put me in to a 50 foot oak!" or anything along those lines! Got that?!" Helios groaned but his darkus bestie got all up to his nose and said excitedly: "Sooo, you accept me as one of the godparents than?" 

Realizing he had been tricked, his ears pointed back and he looked to the side narrowing his eyes. "Hmh! Well see how the first babysitting goes, and I'll consider it.." He said but the darkus one saw through him. "Ooow Heeliih buddy, you're the worst liar in the history of Vestroia, but even more my main man!" He grinned and gave him a tight arm hug. "Hmhm. I'm glad you accept the offer. How about you, have you thought it over yet?" Drago asked his darkus friend who smiled at him and nodded. "Yes, and I'd be honored if you entrust that responsibility to me." He said, really taken that Drago had suggested this in the first place. "Of course we will do it, the four of us are practically one big happy family, riight?" Leonidas said with a wide smile. "I'd like to think so. You two have been there for us when we have needed some space from each other. And kept us sane and gave us some great advice when we most needed it...Thankyou, for both of you." Drago said with sincerity, eyes full of gratitude. "Hey, no need to thank us for caring about you. Of course someone has to keep an eye out, so this relationship won't, just 'blow up'. As much as you love to do that!" The darkus one said, eyeing the dark warm grey dragonoid. "Hmh. For your information, this one says otherwise. I don't 'blow up' from every little thing that goes wrong anymore." Helios grunted, turning his nose to the other direction. "That's right. And you should learn to lose that extra stress. Is not good for the heart. And I don't want you dying from a heart attack on me." Drago said, nuzzling Helios' cheek.  
"Hmhm. Well, as much as you also like to cause it to me, you're a great stress reliever for me..." He said and kissed him, getting lost in his deep emerald pools again. Drago made a whining sound, and pressed closer, feeling visibly his heartbeat. But then, Helios noticed that at one point their glasses had emptied. "Welp, should we go get a refill for us?" Helios asked, looking at the darkus dragonoid. "You read my mind, dude! One moment, lovelies, and we'll be right back~!" Leonidas said bowing, acting like a waitress again, but visibly zooming his eyes on Percival. "Hmh. What he said." Helios said brushing Drago from the cheek before leaving. 

He smiled at him, but it gave them the perfect little privacy for Drago to cross his hands under his chin and look at his best friend across the table. "My my, you sure made him warm fast..." Percival tried to avoid Drago's strong gaze. "W-Whatever do you mean?" Drago made an obvious eye roll and sigh. "Oh don't even try me! We have known too long to try to fool each other. Leo doesn't call anyone by pet names just like that. And it's been a full two days and haven't texted me anything. If I'd known better, I'd say you have had some better company to distract yourself with…" He grinned, and Percival couldn't keep a poker face anymore. Drago saw how his expression changed, softened even. He wasn't going to lie his way out of this. "As observant as you are, my friend, let me assure you, it's nothing 'that' serious. I've just spent a couple nights by his place, and we have been-" Drago had the best kind of surprise and 'don't even try' grin. "-talking… a lot...That's all." 

"Spend the night? You mean you have been living under his roof the past two days? Is that what you're saying to me? And NOTHING more?" Drago said, raising an eyebrow, with a teaseful grin. He sure was happy that his friend had found someone to spend his free time with. But he saw how his expression changed while talking to the other darkus dragonoid, even just now. It was no secret that his friend might have wanted something more than mere talk from this 'friendship'.

"It's... Annoying. When your brain tries to twitch your logical thinking. Think something more than what it truly is…just because you're lonely and don't wanna admit it to yourself." Percival said, dropping his head, and tried to hide the tears forming in his eyes. At this point, Drago swapped places and moved from on the other side of the table next to him, and pulled his arm around his back and hugged him comfortingly. 

"But clearly, you have found someone that makes you feel less lonely. I'm not saying to jump too far with what you aren't comfortable with, but those moment's and opportunities go by. Would you rather wanna waste it and not let yourself even have a chance?" Drago asked, looking at him. "Because to me, it looks like you might wanna give it just that." 

Percival looked at his pyrus friend. Then he remembered. This was exactly like the conversation they had had about a year ago when Drago confessed to Percival his feelings about Helios. Percival wiped his tearing eyes, smiling at the irony. "Oh this seems like a broken record…!" Drago soon got what he meant and grinned. "Hmhmhmh! Ain't it just?" And they both started laughing, till there were tears forming in both of their eyes. 

"Hey, what funny joke did we miss?" They tried to calm down when they heard Leo and Heli coming back to the table and Drago moved back to the other side. "Ahh, forgot already!" Drago said winking to his friend on the other side. "Oww, welp, how about we tell new ones, so we can get in on the fun too!" Leo said nugging playfully to Percival and gave him his filled glass. "Hmhmh. Oh don't worry, I'm sure we will…" He smirked back at him playfully. At the same time, he saw from the corner of his eye Drago giving him the knowing look and almost heard the words in his mind:"And that's all?" He couldn't help but to hide his embarassed smile. Maybe he was just overthinking it after all. But love had been nothing but a complication and heartbreaks to him for all his life. It was hard to try and face it, but Drago's words had really reached him. If he kept running away, no changes were going to happen. He just had to go for it, when he felt like the time was right. 

"Hey, hear that?" Helios asked as a familiar song started to play through the speakers. "Wow, not all Christmas songs I see…" Drago said, looking at him quite eagerly. "Are you-?" Helios was about to ask but couldn't even finish when Drago responded: "Yes, at least for this one. I haven't heard it since summer…" With that, Helios pulled Drago up and took a warm hold of his waist, that the red one just wanted to completely melt into. He took a hold of his lovely buff shoulders. Then, just started to rock him back and forth calmly. Drago felt his whole body relaxing and exciting at the same time. He remembered like yesterday, the summer party where they had finally danced, and made their biggest decision of their lives, that they were yet to regret. 

However it was just enough to tire him out, and Drago held his quite full stomach. "What is it, are they-!?" Helios asked, alarmed by the sudden crouching. "Naah, just cramp. I think this is enough for meh." He said holding his lover's hand reassuringly. A sigh of relief. "Okay, how about we head home tha-" "Hey look! Timjo's there!" Drago quickly said as behind then over by the door, the walrus bakugan came in, chatting with the other mentors. "This is your chance. Go tell him!" "Oh yeah.. Good call. But wont u-" Helios asked, turning his head to his lover with conserned expression. "I have to sit down a bit. You go, I'll be right here." He said smiling reassuringly. Helios had a second that uncertainty on his face, but Drago kept smiling confidently and shoved him towards him. "Oh come oon, do you cold feet excuse me now!" A sight of defeat. 

"I'll be right back." He finally said with a slight smile. "Hmh. Take all the time you need." And letting go of Drago's warm hand, he headed towards the back of the crowd. Only to half way trhough get a cold shiver down his body. Something juat didn't feel right... 

Suddenly, just when Drago took a breath and relaxed, thinking everything was safe... That everything had turned out for the better, he let his guard down. And it happened again. 

Someone came behind him and took a hold of his hand and waist. "Now then, I think it's time that we are on our way, my dear…" Drago had cold shivers all over his body and he quickly turned around to see who was behind him, because it certainly couldn't be Helios. 

"Whattah-?!" To his shock, it was the black dragonoid he had forgotten for some reason, but as soon as he made contact with him, the memories of that moment came back to flud his mind. His senses became clouded and his mind filled with more questions than defense mechanisms.

"On way where? What? Wait up-! I have never met you before in my life!" Drago squirmed and tried to get off from the stranger's hold. "Oh but we have, it hasn't even been a year from that beautiful night at the ball…Don't you remember?"

And then it hit him! The stranger in the balcony, during the mission last year, was the same guy who had chased off the decoy dragonoid that Professor Exel had sent to capture him! "Y-Your… T-that man-!" A smirk appeared on his lips. "Hmh. So you do remember…" 

He caressed his cheek and looked into his eyes as Drago started to shake, feeling the ominous aura from him surrounding him. "Ah, you're just as beautiful as she was… And now it's time I take you to where you belong." Drago's hearing could have failed him, but that voice, his words... He felt some odd deep connection to this dragonoid. Like they had known each other for their whole lifes up till this point, he just had forgotten. He felt his body giving in and his mind just accepting whatever was about to happen. His powers had been drained dry, just like his fighting will. 

But of course, it didn't take too long for Helios to notice this, and as soon as he did, his instincts kicked in. He charged at the invader, just wanting to get Drago back to his arms as soon as possible. "Hey, hands off from my dragonoid!!" But an insanely strong force of power rushed over him and threw him back. Him, Helios of all bakugan's! He guarded himself but felt paralyzed from every muscle he had, and was now on his knees for a good five meters from them. Just watching helplessly what was gonna happen next. 

"Your dragonoid? I think there has been a slight misunderstanding here, my friend. This Braveheart has been promised as my belarng the day he hatched. He and I have a kingdom waiting in Refia, and that's just where I plan on taking him. And finally, Friera and Refia can be joined as one kingdom under our authority. But I must thank you for keeping him safe long enough for me to finally find him. It wasn't an easy task... "

"Promised?! Promised by whom?!" Helios groaned. "By his mother Prinsess Amelia, the former ruler of Friera. When the war broke out, she made a promise to my father, that I would get to marry her first child. As soon as that happens, our dragonoids will have the long awaited piece and harmony to their homeland." The black dragonoid explained, while gently holding the back of Drago's head in his arms. 

Helios couldn't believe what he was hearing. There was no way… No way this could be happening! After all this time... And Drago hadn't said a word? What!? Had he been lying to him after all? Or was it even the full truth?? But that would surely explain the odd scent on him last night. Now he knew as clear as light of the day who that belonged to! 

"Now I would invite you as well, but I believe it is best that you just forget that you ever knew him. He wasn't even supposed to land here in the first place. Let alone get so deep into you! So, shall we go home, my love?" Pyronoid asked and nuzzled his cheek, as Drago's blurry emerald eyes closed. "Yes, my lord..."

As the portal opened, Pyronoid took a firm hold of Drago, and he turned his back to the crowd, to Helios, with apologetic expression on his face. "I'm sorryh..." fell the final whispear to him, before turning his back to everything.  
"Dragoohh…!" Helios had a spark of fueling rage and determination in his ruby eyes. He wasn't going to let this go! No matter what anyone said! If that truly was the case, and Drago was some sort of supposed prince on some other land, which he didn't even believe, he wanted to hear it from Drago himself! 

"Helios, what are you-?!" 

But Leonidas didn't even have time to finish his question, when Helios sprinted for the portal, jumping right through. Leonidas looked Percival, and at the same second he nodded and they just about made it to jump in after him. And right on that flash, there was no trace of them. There was no turning back now. 

\----

No one knew how much time had passed, when the first one of the tree dragonoids showed some sign that they were alive. Percival coughed a bit of dust from his mouth and slowly moved his head and arms. At least nothing on his body was broken. The ground was quite warm, but even more rocky as what. He slowly tried to open his eyes, and shake off the humming sound in his head. Then he tried to locate his comrades.

Not long did he have to search, when he heard a moan to his right. "Gghh…Auh..! Quite the free fall.. " "Leonidas! Are you alright?" The half dragonoid asked and tried to get to him and locate possible bone damage, but he seemed to be alright. 

"Yeah, that was quite the transport. But, where the hell is this?! I've never had this crazy feeling from any planet! It's like I feel power flowing all over us!" He exhaled, getting a bit chills from the odd new sensation. "This is the birthplace of all dragonoids, Dramonesia." Helios said, and seemed to be up already, but there was this look in his eyes. Like a molding cheese had been brought in front of him. "Wait, you mean that place?? Then, that means we're in your home land?!" Leonidas asked in disbelief.  
"I hoped I would never have to come back here… "

Now the two who obviously had no clue about Helios' past, were quite thoroughly confused. "Why the hell not? For a home of yours doesn't seem that bad-" But before Helios even had time to answer, they heard a yell from behind them. "Hey, you three! Freeze and get down!" 

"Run, hurry!" Helios commanded to the other two, before they had time to start thinking about replying to the stranger. But they only made it so far, when they noticed that their path was blocked off by other dragonoids. Soon, the trio realised they had been surrounded in a matter of seconds by a bunch of cloaked dragonoids, holding up long sharp blood smelling blades to their faces. 

"Ok nevermind, I spoke too soon…" Leonidas murmured, as they were back to back, trying not to make sudden movements as the rope around them tightened. This was bad! And the worst part to Helios was, that he could sense Drago's sent just getting further and further away. He didn't know who these guys were, nor he didn't care. He was ready to take brute action if need be. If these who ever weirdo's thought they could get in the way of him and his now twins expecting belerang, there were gonna be ashes in the wind faster than they shout help!

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaand I felt like cutting it here was perfect! So, letting this action now begin, I'll have to work through a couple of time line things and names and what not still. xd But, I'm loving to get back into actually planning and writing a bigger plot like this, and I hope you all are enjoying it so far! ;3
> 
> We are actually having a winter vacation here in our school on 10 th week, so I will finally get back to our family's cottage in the more countryside, in the middle of the woods. Love being there, cuz I usually get such good idea's while being there. -w-👌🏻
> 
> But I'll try not to keep you guys on hold for too long, definitely gonna have chapter seven dropping next month, and hopefully the questions you have will get some answers there. But until then, have a good one guys, and see ya soon~! ;3

**Author's Note:**

> Soo, how was that for a new start? A bit of island names and new oc's right if the bat! Do I have you completely confused already? Well, you're always free to ask! 
> 
> Thank you so much for waiting, and reading, it feels good to be back! ^^ see you in the next chapter!


End file.
